Adventures in Kingdom Hearts
by LMT47
Summary: What happens when my friends and I get trapped in the world of Kingdom Hearts? Mayhem, character molestation, and pretty much all heck breaking loose. Hints of multiple pairings. Rated for language and suggestive themes.
1. Cura and Cookies

Adventures in Kingdom Hearts

What happens when my friends and I get trapped in the world of Kingdom Hearts? Mayhem, character molestation, plot destruction, and pretty much all hell breaking loose.

Disclaimer: Strong language because my friends swear like sailors and are perverted. I dedicate this story to them and their random craziness.

Me: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney characters.

* * *

><p>Ch.1- Cura and Cookies<p>

"Cura, Cura!"

"Would you shut up," Zack yelled as he viciously pressed the buttons on the controller that made Sora attack and what-not.

"You're supposed to throw the barrels at him," Jessica read aloud from the walk through she'd found on the internet.

"You don't get cookies until you beat him," Lauren threatened and winced when Zack was hit by Hercules again. Damn, that stupid spinning blade attack!

"Gah, bitch stop spinning," Zack cursed as he made Sora dodge roll away.

"Donald's down." They all gave a frustrated sigh. They'd been playing for hours. Each time they would get to Hercules he would beat them, making re-enter the tournament and fight all the way back to him.

"Oh, oh, just a few more hits," Jessica cheered...until Hercules jumped in the air and killed Sora with the landing.

"Ah, you Bitch!" Zack yelled at the TV screen, throwing the controller away in frustration.

They re-entered the tournament and took turns passing the controller between the three of them. At round five Jessica nearly glomped the screen when Cloud appeared. "Cloud, I want to rape him," she declared. Zack and Lauren rolled their eyes. "Well your about to watch him get his ass kicked," Zack said as he took the control from Lauren. "You can have Cloud," Zack continued, "cause I get Roxas and Axel."

"Over my dead body," Lauren snorted. She grabbed Jessica's orange guard flag. "I'll fight you for them!"

"You get Sora," Zack stated. "And you do _**not**_ want to get in the way of me and my rape victims."

"Zack pay attention he's flying around the arena." Zack turned back to the game in time to dodge roll away from Cloud's attacks. After Cloud stopped flying all over the place Zack finished him with Fira.

"Oh, bye Cloud. God I wish Kingdom Hearts was real," Jessica sighed and Lauren and Zack agreed. Yes, Jessica would probably rape Cloud, Zack would lock Roxas and Axel in a room, and Lauren would stay glomped onto Sora while trying to steal Roxas and Axel from Zack's room.

Zack fought the rest of the Heartless battles till, finally, he got back to Hercules. You're going down motherfucker,"Zack practically growled. Lauren and Jessica scooted away from the evil glint in Zack's eyes. The fight against Hercules went a little like this, Dodge Roll, Lift Barrel, Throw Barrel, Guard, Attack, Heal, Repeat. When Zack finally landed the final blow all three cheered. They watched the victory seen and saved the game.

"Cookie," Zack demand hand out expectantly. Lauren stuck her tongue out childishly, a behavior she'd learned from Jessica, but handed him the plate of chocolate chip cookies none the less.

As they all enjoyed the cookies they didn't notice as the TV screen turned from the lobby of the coliseum to a dark swirling mist. All three of them yawned before blacking out with the cookies falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>J: Oh no! THE COOKIES!<p>

Z: SAVE THE COOKIES!

Me: ...Well any way I hope you enjoyed! Please Review & thanx for reading!


	2. What the Wonderland?

Me: Okays this is Ch.2 read and review criticism welcome

Z: Feel free to point out her grammar mistakes.

J: And her spelling mistakes.

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much i wish I did. I only own these two _great _friends...

* * *

><p>Ch.2- What the Wonderland!<p>

The sun was warm and the birds chirped as Jessica, Zack, and Lauren slept on the soft mushroom…

Lauren bolted up right looking at the oddly familiar, yet strange woods. "Zack," she said shaking him awake. "Did you drug the cookies when I wasn't looking?" Zack sat up pushing his long bangs out of his face and stared at the same thing as Lauren.

"I didn't drug the cookies," was all he said standing up. "Hey Jessica get up." They were rewarded with a loud snore. Zack leaned down and shook her shoulder. She continued to snore. Zack pushed her off.

"Ow," Jessica cried sitting up on the ground a few feet below Lauren and Zack who were still standing on the mushroom. "What was that for," she asked rubbing the back of her head. "Holy crap, that's a big mushroom! How'd you two get up there?"

"I'm more concerned on how where going to get down," Lauren stated leaning forward to peer over the edge of the mushroom. She didn't have to worry for long. Zack pushed her and she fell off with a high pitched yelp.

"Like that," he laughed jumping down to stand with them. "Now, someone tell me where we are."

"You know that's a good question that I, unfortunately, don't have an answer to."

Zack and Lauren argued about how she didn't know where they were, while Jessica walked around and stared curiously at oversized vegetation and fungi. "This looks very familiar," she shouted back at her two friends.

Zack and Lauren quieted as yelling and shouting that wasn't theirs filled the woods. "Of with their heads!" The three were quickly and suddenly surrounded by life-sized cards. Judging by the shocked looks on Zack's, Jessica's, and Lauren's faces, they'd figured out where they were.

Oh, my fucking God. We're in Kingdom Hearts!"

"Yes, I can die happy now," Jessica cheered. "No wait I still haven't raped Cloud or Leon, we got to go find them!"

"You're not going anywhere," I Spade said as he took a shaky step toward the three pointing a very sharp spear at them. "The queen has ordered you to the gillateen for trespassing."

"That's ghetto," Zack said raising an eyebrow. "And if you don't point that thing away from me I'm going to choke you." Lauren and Jessica laughed but eyed the other cards and their spears warily.

"So," Lauren began as she stepped beside Zack, "Any ideas?"

"Just one," he answered picking up a heavy looking rock, turning it in his hands. He threw it and hit the Spade directly in the face. "Run." And they did, all the way to the Bizarre Room with the sleeping doorknob. Panting they walked up to the table with the Grow and Shrink drinks. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" They heard the sounds of the card guards as and scattered, searching for a hiding spot. That failed epically, since they were all too high up to get to. Then Zack got an idea.

"Hey," he screamed at the sleeping doorknob. It sputtered and yawned as it opened his eyes. "Yes, What is it? Why are you being so loud?"

"Open up we've got to hide," Zack answered with a hand on his hip.

"And how is that my problem? Go away and let me sleep," the doorknob complained as it closed its eyes. It was promptly hit with a flag.

"Ow, that wasn't nice, that wasn't nice at all," the doorknob exclaimed glaring at Zack who had somehow produced Jessica's Guard flag out of nowhere.

"I'll tell you what, you open up and I won't shove this flag in your Keyhole." Lauren and Jessica never thought they'd see the day when a doorknob paled in fear. But it was Zack, they shouldn't be surprised.

"The door opened and all three of them dashed inside as the card guards swarmed the room. The Spade that Zack had hit with a rock walked in and they laughed at the roundish imprint on his forehead.

"Move your ass Jessica I can't see outside," Zack complained and elbowed her.

"Ow, bitch," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, love you," she smiled innocently. Lauren watched in amusement but moved out of Zack's way before she was elbowed. After the cards left they stepped out of their hiding spot.

"I guess we'll have to climb the chair," Lauren mused as they walked toward the table.

"Why don't you just jump?" Zack, Jessica, and Lauren turned around to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Oh, my, GOD! SORA!" Zack and Jessica grabbed Lauren by the arms before she glomped onto the little brunette. Startled he stepped back nervously.

"Uh, hi," Zack said. "Did you say jump?"

"Yeah it's not hard," Sora answered. Zack and Jessica looked at each other before shrugging.

"What the hell, let's try it." They dragged Lauren with them and then the three took a running start and landing on the table. "That was awesome," Zack drank the grow juice and a minute later they were back to their normal size. Sora had also drank the grow juice and was looking at the three friends curiously.

"Are you guys from another world?" They glanced at each other before Lauren answered, "Y-yeah, uh we kind of don't know how to get back home and we don't have a ride to get there anyway."

Sora smiled brightly and Lauren wanted to glomp him again. "Well you can ride on the Gummi ship with us, right Donald?"

"No," the little duck exclaimed.

"Come on Donald, we got to help them get home."

"Aw, phooey."

"You can ride with us," Sora said. Zack, Jessica, and Lauren high-fived and followed the brunette to the Gummi ship.

* * *

><p>Me: So how was it? 3rd should posted soon but please read and review. =)<p>

Sora: They've already read it.

Me: -.-

Z&J: Fail!

Me: Well people can still review! Thanx for reading!:D


	3. Feathers,Vines,Jaguars,and Jazz Running

Me: THE APPLE SPINS!

Sora: What?

Z: IT SPINS!

J: IT SPINS, IT SPINS, IT SPINS!

Sora: …?

Me: And now chapter three begins!

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from it.

* * *

><p>Ch.3- Feathers, Vines, Jaguars, and Jazz Running<p>

"So, are we heading to traverse town now," Jessica asked. The Gummi ship wasn't as she and her friends thought it would be and they were squished together behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"No," Sora answered, surprised and curious about how she knew about Traverse Town. "We're making a stop first. We're going to visit our friend Tarzan."

Zack perked up in his spot beside Jessica. "Tarzan," he repeated. He had that scary look in his eyes again…

"Yeah we have something to drop off. After we're done we'll had to Traverse Town," Sora explained.

"When we get there don't runoff," Donald ordered. "We don't want to waste time looking for you." The girls glanced at Zack. That could be a problem. Instead they said, "Sure Donald, whatever you say."

"Hey, I want to drive now," Sora said reaching for the controls. "No," Donald shouted as they fought over the steering handle. The Gummi ship shifted back and forth before spinning out of control.

* * *

><p>"Why do we keep getting hurt," Lauren asked to no one in-particular as she stood up from the wooden floor.<p>

"I think I have a concussion," Zack complained sitting up.

"Hey, we're in Tarzan's house," Lauren said. They looked around the rundown tree-house, examining the broken floor boards and stairs, along with the shattered glass that sprinkled the ground. Lauren stuck her head out a nearby window and was awestruck. She had a clear view of the wide green canopy that spread out for miles. She saw brightly colored birds fly ovver the dense treetops and was deeply amazed by the beauty of the whole seen.

Then she panicked. "Okay let's go," Zack said walking to the door.

"No," Lauren refused. The only thing going through her mind were all the shows she'd seen on animal planet starring giant-spiders, man-eating fish and plants, poisonous animal that could touch without you even knowing it, and worst of all-Snakes. "I am staying right here."

"Don't be such a wimp," Zack sighed grabbing her arm.

"NO!" She grabbed a nearby beam holding herself there with more strength than Zack had seen her demonstrate.

"Jessica help me out," Zack called. When he got no answer he turned around to see that the small girl was gone. "Jessica," he called again. "Well shit, we got split up. You think she's with Sora?"

"Probably," Lauren replied.

"Oh, well, she'll be fine. If anything chases her she can just Jazz Run away from it. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Shiiit, that hurt," Jessica whined. She'd landed somewhere in the middle of the jungle and was surrounded by tall trees and plants. "Looks like we made it to the Jungle but I've got no idea where we are." She turned expecting to see her friends and was met with empty space. "Guys," she called, "Aw man, don't tell me I'm all by myself, dammit."<p>

"Hey would you mind getting off me." Jessica jumped about three feet out of her skin and scrambled up.

"Oops, sorry Donald. Well at least I'm not by myself." The Duck stood up brushing leaves and twigs out of his feathers.

"Great, just great," he grumbled waddling off. Jessica followed trying to not trip over the roots that stuck out of the ground. 'Well I may not be alone but how come I get stuck with the duck!'

* * *

><p>"Here Tarzan, here jungle boy," Zack called.<p>

"Zack, he's not an animal," Lauren scolded him.

"He thinks like an animal and humans are technically animals, so actually, he is, ha," he retorted.

"Well I still don't think it'll work." The tree leaves rustled and they both froze. "No way," Lauren muttered as Tarzan appeared on all fours.

"Ahaha, in your face," Zack cheered doing a victory dance. Lauren rolled her eyes and putt her arms in front of herself defensively.

Meanwhile Tarzan just looked at the two of them curiously. "I'll be right back Zack informed her but she was already walking away as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Zack and Tarzan alone. "Lets see that lion-clothe."

* * *

><p>Lauren was far away from both Zack and Tarzan. She didn't have a watch or her phone with her so she didn't know exactly how long it had been when Zack got back but it felt like she'd waited awhile.<p>

"Okay, lets find Tember and our ride and get out of here. I'm done." Lauren felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor ape-man but set off with Zack.

* * *

><p>"Oh my fucking God Donald, shut up! You're making my ears bleed," Jessica screeched. This just earned her another defensive argument from the duck. She began beating her head against a tree trunk. In fact, they were being so loud...they eventually attracted Sabor.<p>

"The jaguar slowly crept up on the two. They didn't even notice until he was only about two feet away. Jessica screamed, picked Donald up and threw him at the large cat. "You've got magic, you can hold him off longer before he eats you and give me time to run!" She took off in the opposite direction of the jaguar and duck.

* * *

><p>Back and forth, back and forth swung the vines. "Looks like we're getting close to Jane's camp," Lauren said.<p>

"Ya think." Zack took a running leap and barely manged to grab hold of a moss covered vine. "Hey this is fun." Lauren looked at the vines then down toward the ground that she actually couldn't see. Grudgingly, she took a running jump and went swinging through the trees with Zack.

* * *

><p>Nice kitty," Jessica stammered as she backed into a dense bundle of bamboo. "Just stay right there. Dammit Donald you've beaten this guy before. Why didn't you do it again?" Donald opened his bill to make a remark and was silenced by a growl from Sabor. "Guess I've got to do everything myself then. You can use fire right?"<p>

"Firaga, yeah," he answered.

"Then follow my lead," Jessica whispered slowly edging around. Sabor decided to keep his eyes on her and turned his back on Donald. Jessica leaned down to pick up a broken bamboo shoot.

Sabor crouch down into a pounce position and promptly had his hind end burst into flames. Sabor roared in surprise and pain, rounding on Donald. Jessica swung the bamboo down on Sabor large feline head and knocked the predator out cold.

"Victory," they cheered high-fiving. The unconscious predator snorted. They both froze and took off through the bamboo thicket. Donald noticed as Jessica ran yards ahead of him, in an odd fashion, that she ran very quickly.

* * *

><p>"Whoohoo, finally here," Lauren sighed sitting on the ground of the tent. She and Zack had arrived at Jane's camp just as Sora and Goofy were heading out to look for them.<p>

"You guys must have a very good sense of direction," Goofy complimented.

"Yes, I was wondering how the two of you knew where to go," Jane inquired curiously. Sora wanted to know as well. Zack and Lauren shared a nervous look. They were really just lucky that the jungle had the same basic layout that it did in the game.

"Uh, we saw the camp from the tree-house where we landed," Lauren lied through her teeth. "We really just walked in a straight path here."

"Nice one," Zack whispered.

"Ah, that makes sense. Did you happen to cross paths with Tarzan, then," she asked.

"No," they both said at the same time. Just then Jessica and Donald came crashing into the tent in a flurry of feathers and limbs.

"oh it looks like someone met up with Sabor," Jane laughed. They kind of looked at her like she was crazy. To much time with the apes they guessed.

"Can we go," Jessica asked. She wanted to get the hell out of this fucked up jungle.

"Yeah let's go," Sora said leaving Jane b y herself in the tent.

"I wonder where Tarzan is," Jane asked herself as she folded the clothes Sora had delivered for him upon her request.

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY DONE! OVER 1,600 WORDS! I've actually had this written on notebook paper for most of the week but it took forever to type since I suck at typing.<p>

Sora:...What did you do to Tarzan?

Me: I did nothing to him. Zack on the other hand...I'll leave it up to your imagination.

Sora: O.O *trembles in fear*

Me: Don't worry he's fine and we may see him alive and well again if people...wait for it...REVIEW! :D Thanx for reading!


	4. Traverse Town and Poor, Poor Leon

Me: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry.

Sora: ...

Z: ...

J: ...

Me: I'm Sorry! But look I'm posting now!

Sora: Just explain later and get on with Ch.4.

Me: Ok...:'( This is Ch.4. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Leon lovers may cry in this chapter but maybe not since he quite enjoyed himself. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch.4- Traverse Town and Poor, Poor Leon<p>

"To Traverse Town," Zack, Jessica, and Lauren ordered as Donald powered up the Gummi ship.

"Use warp drive," Lauren said. Sora looked back at her then at Donald who shrugged.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Stop saying the punch line," Zack scolded Lauren. She smiled sweetly and giggled. They were sitting on the stone steps that lead to Cid's jewelry shop in District One of Traverse Town. Sora had left with Donald and Goofy to talk to Cid about repairs on the Gummi ship.<p>

"Stay right here," Donald had ordered.

"We'll take you guys to see Leon when we get back," Goofy said.

"He might be able to figure out how to get you guys home," Sora continued.

So there they were sitting and waiting. Zack told mean jokes and with Lauren saying the punch line before him. "We're back!" The three turned to the other group walking down the stone steps.

"About time," Zack grumbled.

"Sorry it took so long," Sora apologized. "Let's go see Leon." He led the way to the Dalmatian House as they walked through the District Two doors.

"Puppies," Jessica giggled as she was pounced on by countless black spotted pups.

"Aw," Lauren cooed picking one up. "They remind me of Star," she sighed thinking about her chihuahua back home.

"I don't like dogs," Zack said flatly. "But these guys are way cuter than the rat dog you have at home."

Lauren gave him a sharp look. "She's a chihuahua, not a rat dog." They argued over the cuteness comparison of Star and the Dalmatian puppies. When Jessica whined, "Can we keep one," they knew it was time for them to leave.

They followed Sora through the rest of the rooms infested with puppies. They finally made it out to the alley after dragging Jessica from the last room. "Let's go," Sora called, already standing at the entrance of the cavern. With an annoyed look at the water the three followed, soaking the legs of their as they stepped into the water. They waded through until they made it to an open cave with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith in the middle.

"Hey Leon," Goofy greeted. Leon turned and looked at the six who entered. He frowned at the three unfamiliar but greeted Zack, Lauren, and Jessica along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Leon we were wondering if you could help us," Donald began while motioning to us. "We found these guys in Wonderland. They're from a different world."

Leon looked the three over. He jumped a little at Jessica, who was staring at him like Zack stared at doughnuts. "Where are you from," was his first question. They exchanged a quick look and Zack answered, "Shit Town, U.S.A." Jessica unsuccessfully tried to hide the series of giggles that erupted from her mouth. Leon just looked puzzled.

"Never heard of that one," Yuffie, who had moved to stand beside Leon without anyone noticing, mused.

"It's kinda different from the other worlds," Lauren tried to explain.

"Are you reffering to the ones that you've already been to," Leon asked.

"Kinda," Lauren said dodging the question. She didn't want to say a lot in front of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. To many questions to answer with those three.

Apparently Leon could read minds. "Aerith, Yuffie, take Sora and the King Mickey's guys to the hotel. They're probably tired and hungry." Yuffie did a corny salute before snatching Sora's arm and draggin him out of the cavern. He'd opened his mouth to protest but they'd already rounded the corner. "Talk," Leon ordered after Donald, Goofy, and Aerith followed Yuffie and Sora.

"I like your pants," Zack said. Jessica snickered, Leon looked at him weirdly, and smacked her forehead. "What," Zack said looking at them, "they're cool pants."

It took about an hour before they finished explaining everything to Leon. By the end of it he was pacing and shaking his head in disbelief. Lauren guessed he was having a hard time absorbing all the information, and she really couldn't blame him. When he stopped he looked back and asked for them to explain everything from the beginning. All three groaned.

"Again? But we've already told you everything," Jessica whined. "We were fighting in the Hercules cup in the game-"

"I kicked Hercules's and Cloud's asses," Zack said proudly with smug grin.

"After having your ass kicked a couple dozen times," Lauren corrected him smiling sweetly when he glared at her. "Then we ate cookies, passed out, and woke up on a giant mushroom in Wonderland."

"That's it? None of you said or did anything weird," Leon asked for the seventh time.

"Actually...," Jessica began before trailing of as she stared at Leon's muscles, she couldn't help but notice them flex as he crossed his arms.

"Jess," Zack hissed as Lauren elbowed her.

"Oh sorry, uh, actually I remember saying 'I wish Kingdom Hearts was real' and then we ate cookies, blacked out, etc.," Jessica explained. "I didn't think it was all that weird cause we wish for that almost all the time."

"Damnit, Tember this is your fault," Zack shouted shaking his head. She stuck her tongue out at him. "You want me to cut it off?" She put her tongue back in her mouth and pouted.

"Shit, now we have to fight Hercules again," Lauren groaned.

"The Hercules cup is over," Leon stated. "Your best bet is to enter the Hades cup. It doesn't start for awhile though so you should stick with Sora and hone your abilities and skills. What are your skills anywat?"

"Nothin," Zack and Jessica chorused.

"Actually, you guys do have skills," Lauren said gaining their attention. "Zack, you fight with Jessica's flag, and Jessica, you can move and run at, like 90 miles an hour."

"Well then what's your skill," Jessica asked and Lauren shrugged.

"Extremely bad sarcasm? I really don't know, I probably don't have one."

"Stick with Sora," Leon repeated, "If you do have a skill you're more likely to find it around him. Now I'm going to go talk to Cid and get him to renovate the Gummi ship so that you three can ride in it." With that he left and after a moment Lauren, Zack, and Jessica left as well and headed to the hotel. About half way there Jessica stopped and her friends turned to look at her.

"Um, I'm gonna go ask Leon a question go ahead without me," she said and turned on her heels to run back to the cavern.

* * *

><p>Leon walked down the stone pathway that lead away from Cid's Jewelry shop toward the hotel. He couldn't get past he creepy feeling that he was being watched. He stopped several times to look over his shoulder. He shrugged the feeling off and continued watching. As he passed a dark alley a pair of hands shot out and dragged him in with out a sound except for a single startled cry.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know where she's at right," Zack asked Lauren as they walked into the hotel.<p>

"Yep," she answered before pausing. Zack paused to and looked at each with big grins.

"Burgers," they cried racing down the hall to the kitchen where Aerith set a platter of a dozen or so burger in front of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Lauren and Zack eagerly took their seats and dug in.

"So where's Leon," Aerith asked. Zack kicked Lauren under neath the table. She winced and tossed him a quick glare before answering Aerith.

"He went to talk to Cid." When everyone but Zack looked at her confusedly she went into retelling the basic parts of the conversation that they had had in the cavern.

"So then where's Jessica," Sora asked looking at Lauren.

"Sight seeing," Lauren answered hoping that her face wasn't giving away the lie.

"Not anymore." everyone turned to the small girl as she walked in straightening her shirt and flattening her hair. she grabbed a burger from the platter and ate with the rest of them. After they ate they all went to their respective rooms and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was about 1 a.m. when Leon walked into the Hotel he tried to make it quietly to his room and not wake anyone up. It didn't work.<p>

"Leon you're back," Yuffie greeted. She'd stayed up. "Aerith and everyone else already went to sleep, what took you so long? Did you talk to Cid?"

Leon had to edge his way past Yuffie since she was blocking the door to his room. "Sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone, time must have gotten away from. And yeah I talked to Cid. I'll see you in the morning," he finished as he quickly walked to the door and closing it without another word.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone, except for Leon, helped in packing up the new and improved Gummi ship. As soon as they finished loading it up they said their farewells and took off for the next world.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: 1,639 words not bad. I apologize again for the long wait and I promise to have Ch.5 up in the next few days. P.S. It's the longest chapter so far.<p>

Sora: Why'd it take you so long!

Z & J: Yeah!

Me:'-_- Well i had my finals to worry about but you know what? They're done and over with and it's **Summer** baby! So i'll be able to focus on my stories more and update quicker!

Sora: Review to help LMT47 update faster.

Me: Here's a hint to the next world. Hey Sora! Don't forget your swim trunks!

Thanx for reading.


	5. Tailfins and Tiaras Prt1

Me: Hello, I'm finally back! Did you miss me.

Z,J, &Sora: No.

Z: You took to long.

Me: :'( Well here's chapter five please enjoy.

Sora: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else from it.

* * *

><p>Ch.5-Tailfins and Tiaras Prt.1<p>

"You are the first mermaid I have ever seen that wears a tank top," Zack chided Lauren.

"Then it makes me unique," she retorted.

"It makes you a freak," he countered.

"Says the boy with octopus legs," Jessica giggled.

"Says the girls who keeps staring at her boobs," Zack and Lauren both said in unison. Jessica smiled doing a small twirl.

"What, I've actually got a rack now and you're making fun of me? Anyway aren't we supposed to go to Ariel's Grotto so Sora can close the Keyhole?"

"We need the crystal trident thing," Lauren said.

"Well then we should go get it from the abandoned ship," Jessica suggested.

"Sweetie, your chest is stealing the blood from your brain, we already checked the treasure chest in the sunken ship," Zack reminded her.

"Oh, then where did Sora, Donald, and Goofy go," Jessica asked.

"They went to see if Trident would help us out," Lauren informed her. "And Goofy stayed behind on the Gummi ship because he's a turtle and a sucky fighter."

"Oh, okay," she said and smiled. Zack and Lauren shook their heads in pity. Just as the conversation ended Lauren spotted Sora swimming toward then at a very dangerous speed.

"Incoming!" Lauren had barely gotten the word out of her mouth before Sora crashed into Jessica.

"Ow," she whined. "Dumbass, what the hell are you swimming so fast for?"

"Oh, sorry," Sora apologized.

"Any luck finding the crystal trident," Lauren asked.

Donald held up a poster that looked like it had been raped by a bedazzler. It had glittery writing and big picture of the crystal trident they'd been looking for. It said: 'Sign up now for the 10th Annual Miss Atlantica Pageant! Mermaids only!'

"Found it," Zack said as he continued to reading the poster. "But how are we going to get it?"

"We found it and a bunch more posted everywhere from here all the way to Trident's Castle," Sora explained. "We went all the way to the castle and tried to tell him that we really needed the prize to seal the Keyhole but he said that only the winner of the pageant could have it."

"Well that's simple," Jessica stated drawing everyone's attention. Lauren was already trying to sneak away before Jessica could say what she was thinking. Jessica caught her arm while smiling a smile that to a normal person would seem filled with joy and excitement. To Lauren it was the scayiest thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. "_We_ sign up!"

Lauren snatched her arm away giving the girl a deadly glare. "By we, I hope for your sake you mean you and the voices in your head!"

* * *

><p>"I hate you all," Lauren snapped as she barricaded herself in a corner far away from her traitorous friends.<p>

"We know, we know," Zack and Jessica chanted in sync. After dragging her here against her will and signing her up without her permission they had trapped her in a room with 10 other contestants. Jessica, who had also signed up, was loving every second of it.

Zak had sent Sora out with a specific list of thing to buy. He was enjoying being the girl's pageant coach. "So what are you planning on doing for the talent portion," he asked them both.

"Play an instrument," Jessica answered.

"That's a good idea, you'd be putting your band experience to use there's just one problem," Zack informed her.

"What's that," she asked curious.

"There not an underwater instrument that you know how to play."

"Damn, then let me have my flag before I go on, I'll just have to put my color guard experience to use," she decided.

"Sure and what are you going to do Lauren," Zack asked looking dead at the pissed off girl.

"Not a damn thing because I refuse to be in a pageant," she declared.

"I'm back," Sora called as he came in with Donald carrying the things from Zack's list. Donald sat down to bags and Sora set down the two clothe like items, one dark green and one pearly white.

"Um, what the fuck is this," Zack asked as he struggled to control his anger. He was already annoyed about Lauren's unwillingness to cooperate, and now he glared at the two outfits that lay before him. He hated it when people didn't do as instructed. This would not be pretty.

"This is everything you asked for," Sora replied a little nervous.

"No, I said _aquamarine _and _eggshell_. **Not** this forest green and pearly crap," Zack reprimanded Sora as he went from talking in a normal voice to screeching.

"I'm sorry, this was all they had," Sora apologized backing away. He was genuinely terrified now.

Zack pulled out his flag which glowed an eerie bright red. "Fix it now or don't come back, and take your duck with you!"

"Don't be mean to Sora," Lauren shouted as she left her barricade to put herself between the two. Jessica sat back watching the scene while eating popcorn. Donald was already hiding.

Zack's eyes narrowed into slits and then a dark smile crossed his face as an idea occurred to him. "Fine I'll never be mean to Sora again," he stated. Lauren glared at him suspiciously. "_If_," he continued, "you cooperate and stop being a baby and get ready for the pageant. Lauren paled but nodded her head bravely.

"That means you have to get dressed, let me do your hair, come up with an act for the talent portion, and go out there with a pretty smile and not glare at the audience and judges," Zack said."

"I get it," Lauren agreed defeated. "Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed, but first he's got go correct his mistake," Zack said looking around Lauren at Sora who shrunk back in fear. "Now then let's get you ready. You too Jess."

"Yay," Jessica cheered throwing the rest of her popcorn away.

No one ever saw Zack's crossed finger behind his back.

* * *

><p>J: I thought you said this would be your longest capter!<p>

Sora: Well at least she's posted something.

Me: Yay Sora defended me against traiter #1! *Hugs in a death grip*

J:-_-

Sora: Can't breathe!

Me: Review, review, review. The more people who review the faster I update! Thanx for reading!


	6. Tailfins and Tiaras Prt2

Me: Ha! I managed to update within 3 days. Just to let people know I replaced the Authors note with the first part of this chapter.

Z: Wow you actually managed to update.

J: Yays, I gets to wear pretty clothes!

Me: *Ignores traiterous friends*

J&Z: HEY!

Me: Sora, ya might want to hide in this chapter.

Sora: Why?

Me: Oh. No reason...

Sora: O.O

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Ch.6- Tailfins and Tiaras Prt.2<p>

"Are you guys done yet," Jessica called. Her voice was a bit shaky but she couldn't help it. Who else could say that they were a contestant in a mermaid beauty pageant! Better yet, who could say they won it? Jessica that's who, at least that's what she intended.

"Ow!" Jessica turned back to the cobalt blue curtain that hid her two friends as Lauren got ready.

"I kind of feel guilty," Sora confessed from where he was standing beside Jessica.

"Don't," Jessica replied. "She would've ended up participating whether even if Zack hadn't threatened you." Sora looked at her. "I mean Zack and I realize that she is **not** the girly pageant type, but there is no way Zack is going to miss the chance to play fairy-god-mother." Sora turned back to the curtain and Jessica refocused on her and Lauren's main competition.

A blonde and pink tailed had smooth talked her way right past the question part of the contest and was now playing a…well, all she could was that it was an underwater instrument, which pretty much felt like a slap in the face to her and pissed her off to no end considering she couldn't play one of her instruments.

But it was okay because she still had her experience in color guard under her belt and was sure that it would be more than enough to get her past the talent portion. She even did a mermaid's version of Zack's happy dance and ended up slapping Sora in the face with her tail. "Hey," he shouted. "watch where you're swinging that thing!" She slapped in the face again. "Why are guys so mean," he asked as her rubbed his cheek.

"'Cause it's no fun being nice," Zack answered with a smirk as he stepped out from the curtain. Jess and Sora looked at him and then at the curtain expectantly and curiously.

"I'm not coming out," Lauren called from the other side. "And I don't see why I have to go out there when you did such a good job dressing Jessica up." Jessica smiled as Lauren referred to her super awesome outfit that Zack, after Sora had come back with the right things, had picked out for her. She did a happy twirl to show off the glittery turquoise top and matching jewelry. Zack had even curled her hair for her.

"Oh, you'll come out. I'll even drag you out if I have to," Zack retorted. He turned to Jessica and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," she answered with an excited and a slightly nervous smile. Then the stage manager called for Jessica to come on stage. "Wish me luck," she called back and swam to the stage where the pageant host was introducing her. Can you guess who it was?

"Jessica Tember is new to Atlantica and is a first time contestant so please give her a big round of applause," Sebastian announced and the crowd of mer-people cheered. "Now 'den first question, what is your plan for the future?"

Jessica smiled nice and big before answering, "My plan is to open a bakery with my two best friends." Her response was an approving cheer from the crowd.

"Second question," Sebastian started, "What is your position on fishing?"

"Uh, It's absolutely horrible," she answered even though she didn't have a position on it. But based on the crowds cheer she had picked the right one.

"Alright, final question, if there was any disease you could cure, what disease would it be?" It seemed like the entire crowd leaned forward for this answer.

_Shit_, Jess thought. "Um, the one that makes fish go belly up," she answered. The crowd was silent before giving their biggest cheer yet. Jessica made a curtsying motion going to the center of the stage for the talent portion. A stage came and handed her the flag Zack she was borrowing from Zack.

After a moment of expectant looks she smiled and began twirling, throwing, and catching the flag expertly. It was much easier than she thought it would be. She was even able to do a butterfly twirl. With one last toss that went several yards into the air she caught the flag and bowed.

"What a wonderful performance," Sebastian complemented as she swam back to Zack and Sora who were both smiling.

"That was really cool," Sora exclaimed while Jessica did a victory dance.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "and the judges where loving your outfit. I knew the pearls were a good idea."

"Where's Donald," Jess asked.

"He got a job as a stage hand so that we could earn some munny," Sora answered.

"Did Lauren watch," Jessica asked.

"Yeah, you were great," Lauren said. She was still hiding behind the curtain.

"Lauren, get your ass out from behind the curtain, it's your turn to go up," Zack screeched as he snatched Jessica's flag back. She was being called to the stage and hadn't come out. He got no response. "If you don't get out there now I will castrate Sora!" Sora paled so much that he almost looked see through.

"I'm going," Lauren quickly yelled as she finally came out. Jessica squealed in delight when she saw Lauren while Zack smiled proudly.

Zack had curled her hair and braided in black, red, and white beads and undersea flowers. She wore a, eggshell, white blouse that had hand sown beads and flowers, like the ones in her hair, around the waist.

"As pretty as a princess, huh Sora," Jessica teased the wide-eyed boy. Sora blushed and looked down.

"Okay, NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!"

She quickly swam out to where Sebastian was standing on the stage. "Now we introduce Lauren, uh, we don't seem to have a last name for her. Oh well, first question. What is your dream occupation," Sebastian asked.

Lauren allowed for a slight smile to appear on her face before answering, "A novelist." The crowd applauded.

"Right, right, question two, what is the most important thing to you?"

She glanced over at Zack and Jessica, before sighing and letting a bigger and softer smile cover her face. "My friends," she answered honestly. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, well, except for the hundreds and hundreds of mer-people watching her.

"Final question, do you believe in other worlds?"

"Absolutely," she answered. She heard a few chuckles from the crowd. When she heard them cut-off sharply she imagined it was thanks to Zack glaring at them from the side stage. Lauren slowly made her way to the center of the stage where an underwater version of a mike was already set up and waiting for her. Now her stage fright kicked in. Zack had offered to set her talent act up for her. She should have known better.

She turned planning to make a run for it when she caught sight of Zack chasing a terrified Sora with a pair of scissors. With a long suffering sigh she turned back toward the mike and tried to focus her eyes just above the crowd. _Time to see if that one year of chorus did me any good,_ she thought. The music began and Lauren noticed it sounded almost exactly like The Band Perry's song 'Lasso'. The first thing that crossed her mind was, '_When the hell did he steal my IPod?' _Then relief hit her as she realized that she at least knew all the words. She tried her best to keep herself on key. By the time the song had ended her throat hurt and she couldn't wait to get off the stage. She vaguely noticed pushing a stage hand out of her way and hearing him quack.

When she made it back to her friends she was panting. "Oh, come on, you did great," Zack said trying to reassure her. She glared at him.

"I thought it was wonderful, to," Jessica agreed. She was given a glare as well.

"I thought the song was pretty," Sora complemented.

"Thanks Sora, that means a lot." It was Lauren's turn to be glared at.

May we have all the contestants out on stage please," Sebastian announced. Lauren and Jessica glanced at each and went back on stage with the other ten contestants. They both got looks that ranged from nervous to spiteful to awe filled. "Second place and first runner up is," Sebastian paused dramatically, "Mimi!" The pink tailed squealed happily and smile as she took the second place bouquet and sash.

"Now the winner, and new Miss Atlantica is…"

* * *

><p>Sora placed the crystal trident in its spot in Ariel's Grotto. The bright white and blue light flashed and revealed the sparkling Keyhole. "I still can't believe you both won," Sora said.<p>

"I'm actually happy with the way this turned out," Lauren said straightening her pearl and sea glass tiara. She'd immediately changed out of her pageant clothes and back into her tank top and also brushed her hair back into its normal style. She did keep the beads in her hair and surprisingly enough she like her little crown. Jessica though had decided that she wanted to stay in her outfit for as long as possible.

Sora did some fancy hand work with the Keyblade before pointing it at the Keyhole and closing it. "Let's go," Donald quacked through a fractured bill.

* * *

><p>*Back on the Gummi ship* "Aw man, my boobs went back to normal!"<p>

* * *

><p>Me: I know, I know, sucky ending. But in my defense I had a really hard time with this chapter I even had to ask for help from one my friends. In fact I've got a little challenge for everyone.<p>

Sora: YOU TRIED TO CASTRATE ME!

Z: No. I did. It's thanks to her that your still a boy.

J: YES! I am a mermaid beauty queen! Mwuahahahaha!

Me: Hush, I'm trying to tell everyone that the first person to guess which one of you was the one who helped me can pick the next world! Oh, wait I just did. :P So in your review just take your guess and tell me what world you want our awesomely crazy group to go!

Sora: You know my face is still bruised.

J: Get over it!

Me: REVIEW!Thanx for reading!


	7. Halloween Town: Not that scary

Me: I'm dying!

Z: ...

J:*Body is lying on the ground, not moving*

Sora: ?

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!Now, let me die in peace!

Sora: You've got one more thing to do.

Me: Damn it, I'm tired! You do it!

Sora: Fine. Congrats to hahanowyougetit for guessing it was Zack who helped with the previous two chapters.

Ch.7- Halloween Town: Not that scary

"Blah, how long until we get to the next world?" Jessica whined.

"We have to wait until we find a path," Donald said.

"I'm bored," she exclaimed. "And hungry," she continued, remembering the awesomely good burgers that Aerith had made when they were in Traverse Town. It had been the last thing they'd eaten.

"Shut the fuck up, Jessica," Zack sighed, irritated. He didn't want to listen to her complaints about hunger, especially when his stomach was eating itself.

"Here," Lauren said, handing them a candy bar each.

"Where'd you get these?" Zack asked through a mouth full of chocolate.

"I borrowed some munny from Sora and bought some from Donald's nephews," Lauren explained, as she handed three more to Donald, Goofy, and Sora.

"Thanks," Sora said gratefully.

"You know what I'm going to miss if we can't get back home?" Jessica asked as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth.

"What?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Halloween," Jessica sighed, "No more free buckets of candy."

"Yeah, that sucks, and not in the fun recreational way," Zack frowned.

"Hey, watch, I bet I could catch this in my mouth," Jess said as she leaned her head back and tossed a piece of chocolate into the air. And, promptly missed, due to the fact she was thrown to the floor of the Gummi ship as it started to shake and go insane.

"We found a path," Goofy announced as he and Donald tried to regain control of the ship.

"Uh, I think Jessica is unconscious."

"Donald, you are a sucky driver," Jessica groaned as Goofy applied the last bandage to her forehead. When she had fallen out of her seat, she'd caught her head on the jagged arm of her chair.

"You should have been wearing your seat belt," the duck retorted.

"THERE ARE NO FUCKING SEAT BELTS!"

"Jessica, don't yell," Lauren chastised. Jessica flipped her off. "Where are we, any way," Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Sora said. "Want to go look?"

"Yeah."

"I want to go," Zack whined and pouted.

"Well, hurry up," Lauren called as she impatiently crossed her arms. Jessica stood up to go with them when both of her best friends turned on her.

"Stay," Lauren ordered.

"Keep your ass here," Zack agreed.

"Why?" she whined.

"It's okay, Jessica," Goofy interrupted. "I'll drive you back to Traverse Town so we can get your head looked at." Jessica perked up a bit as a wide grin crossed her face.

"Well, my health does come first," she stated while pushing Sora, Lauren, and Zack toward the ship's door. Zack and Lauren rolled their eyes in unison as they were pushed by their injured friend.

"We'll be back to pick you all up in a couple of hours," Donald said.

"Mwuahahahahahahaha," Zack laughed.

"Jessica's gonna be pissed," Lauren giggled. "We're in Halloween Town!" And best of all, she got to see Sora in his costume.

"Aw, man, now we need costumes…shit," Zack complained.

"C'mon, I'll show you where I got mine at," Sora beckoned.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get food, Sora, give me some munny," Zack commanded, winking at the now panicking Lauren. "Pick me out something cute please."

As he proceeded to strut away, Sora turned a blushing Lauren towards Boo Lane "Well, I guess it's just us two now, any idea on what you want your costume to look like?" he asked.

"Not even close. That's why I have Jess and Zack," she replied.

"Well, now you got me."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose I do," Lauren agreed, perking up a bit.

"Jessica, please, for the love of all that is Holy, Evil, and in between, be quiet," Donald begged.

"Fuck you! You didn't almost die because a retarded duck doesn't know how to pilot a Gummi ship." She snapped

"You didn't almost die, you have a teeny bump, and, I can fly this thing perfectly! We just hit some turbulence," the duck retorted.

"BE QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" Goofy burst out, much to the surprise of his fellow passengers. "Ever since you two have met, all you do is bicker and complain. We are obviously in this thing for the long haul. The sooner you two suck it up and are friends, the easier it will be for all of us. Now, Donald, what would King Mickey do if he saw you acting this childish? Jessica, your friend Lauren seems to have a good head on her shoulders, maybe you should follow after her and woman up and act like you have sense."

Needless to say, Jessica and Donald were stunned. Donald didn't even know Goofy could be stern.

"Ok,… well," Jessica started, "If he's nice to me, I'll be nice to him."

"Yeah, what she said…," Donald agreed.

"Well, gawrsh, if I knew it was that easy, I would have done it a while ago," Goofy said. "Now, Donald, get us to Traverse Town."

"What do you think Zack would want?" Sora asked as looked over a rack of bulky monster costumes. He pulled out a zombie looking costume and held it up for Lauren's opinion.

"Definitely no," Lauren said. "You're looking in the wrong place." Lauren walked over to the far part of the moogle's costume store until she spotted an outfit. "This one," she said as she walked back over to Sora. He went wide eyed and looked at Lauren.

"Y-you're kidding," Sora stammered.

"He'll kill me if I don't get it for him."

"Whatever," Sora sighed as he shook his head. "What about yours?" Lauren shrugged, not really caring or knowing which one to get. They were still looking for hers when Sora asked, "So how did you guys become friends?"

"I don't really know, we kind of just started hanging out with each other one day," Lauren answered.

"How have you been able to stay alive?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, confused, before smiling. "Well, they're not that bad, Jess usually isn't, well, um… Zack isn't always so violent. I think he just really needs a cigarette."

"I'll take your word for it. Hey, try this one." Sora handed her a costume but she couldn't tell what it was supposed to be.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Lauren said. "Hold this." She handed Sora Zack's costume before disappearing into a dressing room.

Me: I know it's a sucky chapter but, I'm writing this on practically four hours of sleep, half a liter of Mountain Dew, and a cappuccino.

J: SHOOT ME!

Z: WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET MOUNTAIN DEW? GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME!

Sora: How much sleep did they get?

J: Four hours.

Z: One hour.

Me: Okay, chapter 7 is done, I'm going to go die now...

Sora: Wait, you need to finish the rest of the story!

Me: *Already decomposing*

Sora: Review to bring LMT47 back to life so she'll finish the story.

Me: *Ghost appears* Thanks for reading.


	8. Hallloween Town: Hide and Seek

Me: I'm not dead. But, I probably deserve it now.

Z: Yes.

J:No.

Z:What?

J: It's not her fault. Her computer was being retarded. :P

Z: I still blame her.

Sora: Damn. They're back...

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! And yes I know it's a lame title.

Ch.8- Halloween Town: Hide and Seek

"Aerith, are you here?" Donald called out as he, Goofy, and Jessica strolled in through the front door of the inn.

"Over here." Aerith popped her head around the corner with a bright smile which quickly turned into a horrified gasp. "Dear God! Jessica, what happened?," Aerith said, quickly rushing toward the girl whose head was bleeding through the bandage that had been applied on the Gummi ship.

"Ah, well, you see, there's this idiot of a Gummi ship driver...," Jessica began, before being interrupted by a loud squack. She gave a pointed glare towards Donald but didn't continue.

"Oh, well, you can tell me later. Right now, we have to get you to a doctor," Aerith said, holding up a clean rag she'd gotten from the kitchen before pressing it to Jessica's forehead. She quickly rushed Jessica out of the inn.

"I love it!" Zack stated with a wide grin as he looked himself over in the mirror. Sora suppressed a laugh as he watched Zack model the white, sexy bunny costume. "Lauren, get out here so I can see your costume."

"Alright, alright," she said and stepped out.

"Aw, you look so cute," Zack cooed, as Lauren figgeted with the sleaves of her black, navy-blue, and white witches costume. "And, of course, Sora would be the one to get you into a dress without a fight."

"Actually, its fine since there are leggings," Lauren stated sticking her tongue out. Zack flipped her off. "So, where's the food?"

"Oh, here," Zack said handing her a purple corn dog.

"You're kidding, right," Lauren asked.

"Nope," Zack said, biting into his own. When Lauren saw that he didn't immediately croak, she slowly began to eat hers.

"Are you guys ready?" Sora asked. Zack and Lauren nodded. "Then, let's have a look around."

"That's okay, I'm fine with bleeding out! I've lived a good life!" Jessica cried as she struggled agianst Yuffie and Leon's hold. She had been fine when she and Aerith had gotten to the doctor's office, and she had been fine when the doctor had said that she would need stitches. But then the doctor pulled out the needle...

"Jessica, sit still," Leon ordered as he and Yuffie finally forced the girl into a chair.

"Wow, she's got a lot more strength than I thought she did. No wonder you called us in for back up, Aerith," said Yuffie.

"Bitch, let go! Let go, let go, let go!"

"Hey, Lauren look at this," Zack called as he walked over to the guillotine that sat in the town square of Halloween Town. "You wanna be the next Marie Antoinette?"

"I'll pass," Lauren grimaced as she slowly backed away.

"Chicken," Zack teased.

"Damn straight," Lauren agreed. She watched as Zack attempted to climb said death machine and simply shook her head.

"What is he doing?" Sora asked as he watched the bunny boy.

"Being retarded," Lauren said simply as she walked over to the fountain that sat in the middle of the square. If it didn't smell rotten milk she would have thought it was Mountain Dew. "Great, now I'm thirsty," she muttered.

"How does that make you thirsty?" Sora asked.

"Hm, good question," Lauren answered walking away from the toxic fountian. "So where are we going now?"

* * *

><p>"MOTHER FUCKER!"<p>

"See, that wasn't so bad," Yuffie teased as Jessica sat at the kitchen table back at the inn. Eventually, they had gotten Jessica to sit still long enough for the doctor to give her the stitches she need. But, she had been in a foul mood ever since.

"Where's Leon?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared after we left the doctor's office," Aerith answered as she began setting pots and pans out to start dinner. "What would you like to eat, Jessica? Jessica?" Aerith turned around and looked at her empty seat.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Never mind, I found him." Aerith heard some loud crashes and some glass break before she heard the door in the hallway slam. She heard some more loud crashes and more glass breaking before she finally heard both Jessica and Leon run out the front door.

"Well, I'm sure they'll get along."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, go away, go away!" Zack screeched. "Damn it, get your ass over here and and get these damn heartless off of me!" Sora quickly ran over with his Keyblade and began to beat away the Search Ghosts that had swarmed around Zack.<p>

"Ah! Zack, there's one behind you!" Lauren yelled. Just as Zack turned around the heartless disappeared and reappeared behind Sora who took it out with two others. It wasn't long until Sora had managed to defeat all but two ghosts who were constantly disappearing as Sora swung the Keyblade. Eventually, he landed the final blow to one and he waited for another to appear. When nothing happened, he relaxed and sighed.

"Are you guys alright?"

They turned to look up at none other than Jack Skellington. "Sorry about that, it seems the receiver that controls the heartless has malfunctioned. You two are okay, right?"

"No, I'm not! I just got fucking molested by ghosts, dammit," Zack yelled.

"Can't really blame them when you're dressed like that."

"What did you just say," Zack said glaring daggers at the halloween king.

"Um, where's Lauren?" Sora asked as he looked around the square. The little witch was nowhere to be seen.

J: Onee-chan!:'(

Sora: Wait, did she seriously disappear?

Z: Just fucking fantastic. Now we have to wait another month for an update!*Holds up sharpened knife* I'll kill her.

Me: Thanks for your concern Z.

J: ONEE-CHAN!

Me: Onee-chan?

Sora: *Sighs in relief*

Me: Aw, Sora was worried about me! And, any way, I won't take a month to update, I won't even take a week! It does help me update faster if you review! Thanks for reading!

P.S. My friend leonlover17 has a really good Kingdom Hearts story. If anyone wants to they should go and read it.


	9. Where, Oh, Where Did My Witch Girl Go?

Me: Woot! Chapter 9!

Z: Woot!

J: Woot!

Jack: Woot!~

Z: Go the fuck away.

Jack: No

Me: Knock it off! Yay, I'm one chapter away from chapter 10. This is by far the longest chapter!

Sora: So Zack does have a soul?

Me: Shhhh! No spoilers!

Z: You've spent, like, three chapters on Halloween Town

Me: I know. That's why this one is so long and took FOREVER to type. It'll be the last chapter for this particular part of the story.

J: Onee-chan is sorry that she is taking forever in updating her stories. (If you go to her Account page you can find out when she plans to update her stories)

Me: Sora, it's your cue!

Sora: Lemon-chan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any character's from it.

Me: It kills me every time I think I remember it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Oh Where, Oh Where Did My Witch Girl Go?<p>

"Leon, quit running! You know I can catch you!"

_When will this psycho-bitch quit chasing me?_

* * *

><p>"Did you find your friend?" Jack asked as Sora and Zack walked into the professor's house.<p>

"No," Sora answered, shaking his head. Zack leaned against the wall quietly.

"You know, if it wasn't because of some dumb-fuck thought he could control _Heartless,_ then maybe we wouldn't be one little witch girl short."

Jack narrowed his eye-sockets at the bunny-boy but before he could say anything Sora stepped in. "What were you doing with so many Heartless anyway?"

"Oh, well, you see it's almost time for our annual Halloween performance, and I wanted to use the Heartless so that it would be the best and scariest yet," Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, because who wouldn't love having their hearts snatched by Heartless and then be beaten to death at some point by Sora's Keyblade."

"It was planned to be safe, no one will be in any danger. At least after I get the bugs worked out," Jack explained. "In the mean time I'll take responsibility for this small little problem and help you two look. After we look for a while you can stay for the performance."

"Dumb-fuck," Zack dead-panned after a brief silence.

Jack's face twitched a bit but decided to just ignore him.

"Enough," Sora sighed and flinched at the look Zack gave him. "Jack said he would help us look. His idea may not have been smart-"

"Hey!"

"But he said he'd take responsibility."

"Why exactly would I even want the Dumb-fuck's help?" Zack questioned.

"Because if we go looking for Lauren without knowing where we are, then we won't be much help." Zack humored but didn't rebuke what Sora had said since it made a _little_ sense. "So when should we start looking?" Sora asked Jack.

* * *

><p>"Leooooooooooon~," Jessica called. "Leeeooooooon!"<p>

Leon stayed still where he sat, hidden behind a wall of wooden crates. Sure enough Jessica had caught up to him easily. Unfortunately for her, though, she was better at tag than hide-n-seek. She'd already spent an hour looking for him. "Leooon," she called again in a whining tone.

"Hey, Jessica!" Goofy called from around the corner.

"There you are!" Donald yelled. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We've got to go meet back up with Zack, Lauren and Sora," Goofy stated.

Jessica pouted and wanted to whine about how she wanted to stay a little longer, but Goofy and Donald grabbed her arms and proceeded to drag her toward the Gummi ship. "Hey, come on," she begged. "Just a little while longer!" But it was too late and they rounded the corner.

Leon gave a relieved sigh and started in the opposite direction of the crazily hormonal girl.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I don't get it. I thought that she would definitely be here," Jack mused as he scratched his head in confusion. He, Zack, and Sora had been searching the woods for their little witch girl.<p>

"You said that about the graveyard, Dumb-fuck," Zack chastised.

"Well I did think she would be there, and when she wasn't I believed she would be here," Jack retorted with acid soaked words. "Bunny boy"

"Bunny boy, really? Dumb-fuck, is that the best your hollow head can come up with? If it is, then you're not even worth insulting," Zack snapped.

"Stop it already," Sora yelled. He was so tired of the two fighting. He'd already broken up countless arguments and insult contests. _Dear God, how does Lauren put up with him **and **Jessica? Jessica herself is enough, but Zack is starting these fights out of nowhere._

"Well, we've looked everywhere," Jack sighed. "She's most likely been turned into a Heartless."

"We just have to look again," Zack said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said she's already been turned into a Heartless. You're not gonna find her," Jack argued impatiently. Something in Zack broke then.

"No, she's not," he said simply.

"Denial," Jack tsked and shook his head like he felt sorry for him.

"You bring me proof, bitch, and then I'll believe you," Zack shouted. "Until then, shut the fuck up, you're not even _scary_!"

Jack went still. "Say that again. I dare you."

Sora paled and opened his mouth to try and stop them again but it was too late.

_"You. Are. Not. Scary."_

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaaah," Jessica wailed as she saw the world of Traverse Town fade away. She pouted and slumped in her seat with her lower lip stuck out dramatically and glared at the two who had drug her away from her hunt-er-<em>search.<em>

"Jerks," she muttered and they rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this?" Zack asked the king of not-so-scary who was kneeling, for Zack had kneed him in the stomach. Jack's response was to deck Zack straight in the nose. "Man, fuck this shit!" Zack shouted, punching every square inch of Jack he could. "I. WILL. FIND. LAUREN. SHE. WILL. BE. OK. END. OF. STORY." Zack concluded accenting every word with another blow to the pumpkin king. "You can come with us or you can stay here. I honestly don't care. C'mon Sora, she's around here somewhere." Zack stood up from the pile of broken bones with a glare as if trying to send the hatred straight into Jack's mind, and he calmly walked away.<p>

Sora stood in shock and fear while he gaped at the broken pile that was once Halloween Town's King of Halloween.

_"SORA!"_

Sora jumped and quickly followed after Zack with one last glance at Jack. He followed behind Zack as they walked along the path that had brought them to the woods. It took a minute before Sora realized that Zack was cursing to himself.

"Damn motherfucking skeleton. Fucking saying that Lauren's a fucking Heartless. What the fuck does he know? Hell, he doesn't even know how to scare a fucking two year old." Sora listened as Zack continued his rant. They ended up looking all over Halloween Town again. Zack was still looking.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill that little bastard," Jack ground out through his broken teeth. "Scary? Oh, I'll show him scary."<p>

Jack stumbled into a standing position and limped through the woods aimlessly. He knocked his already injured shoulder into many trees as he swayed with each step. He suddenly stopped in a meadow and looked up at an odd tree.

* * *

><p>"Zack, we've been looking for hours," Sora complained as he examined his sore and swollen feet. "Let's take a break."<p>

Zack frowned as him but nodded and sat down on the concrete steps of the doctor's house. They hadn't even seen any other Heartless in their search. It was late, or early. It was hard to tell. Halloween Town was always dark and the only way they could tell the time was from the clock in the town square or from Zack's rainbow watch.

Zack sat and bit the inside of his lip while he tapped his foot. Sora watched him-but he made sure Zack didn't notice, he was already on the edge-with slight curiosity. '_They really aren't that bad,"_ he remembered Lauren saying. _How could they not be? Zack will start fights out of nowhere, Jessica is always complaining, and they're both violent!_ She had sounded a little protective of them though, even if she was smiling, he could tell by her tone of voice.

"Bitch, I can't believe she's making me look for her ass. Jess isn't going to shut up complaining when she finds out. She probably twisted her ankle again. She always yelps like a fucking dog when she does it, too."

Something clicked in Sora's head then and he sat up and openly gaped at Zack. Zack, who had threatened him countless times and seemed meaner than Maleficent, didn't notice. With his new revelation Sora reprocessed what Zack had said.

-"Bitch, I can't believe I let the Heartless get her. Jess is going to be worried when she finds out. Lauren probably twisted her ankle again. I hope she's okay, she always yelps like a dog when she does."-

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Zack growled as he caught Sora staring at him. Said boy paled and fell off the step he was sitting on in surprise. Sora looked toward the graveyard and away from Zack when he spotted three kids walking alongside a...walking bathtub. Sora blinked and he was right. They were walking along side it and it carried a large brown bag. It was two boys dressed as a skeleton and devil and a girl in a black witch's costume. Like Lauren's, only Lauren's had been white with a different hat. They laughed loudly and began to throw a white hat back and forth between each other.

"Zack!" Sora cried, making the bunny boy jump. (Pause for unintentional irony)

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed angrily while suddenly brandishing a metal toaster to attack Sora with.

"Sora flinched back and quickly explained while pointing to the kids." Lauren's hat, it was white with dark blue symbols, on it right?"

Zack's eyes darted over and locked onto the hat and three brats. "Hey," Zack shouted motioning his arms at them. "Where'd you find that hat?" They looked up at him, then at each other, and then ran. "Hey!" he called, annoyed and began to chase them when a loud shout from the mayor distracted them.

"Everyone, please welcome the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington!" Jack appeared from the fountain, almost levitating out of it and bowed deeply at the meager audience that had formed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just had an extraordinary idea for this year's Halloween celebration!" Zack flipped him off and continued chasing the kids when he was tackled.

"Zackypoo, I missed you!" Jessica squealed and then looked at him and giggled. "Aww, my sexy gay man is now my sexy gay bunny! And how cool is this, we're in Halloween Town!" She leaned down and whispered, "Doesn't this remind you of the part of the movie where Jack starts talking about Christmas Town?"

"Jessica, get your flat-chested self off me." Her face dropped and proceeded to crawl under a rock. And suddenly Zack put everything together and stared in horror at the grave yard.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked and looked at Zack.

"Hey, where's Onee-chan?" Jessica asked from under her rock that Donald was trying to coax her out of.

Sora explained to them everything that had happened to them since they'd arrived. When he finished he expected Jessica to whine and cry but she just sat there and turned to look at Zack who was still looking at the grave yard. "Zack," she called.

"She's at Boogie's," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Help! Please Help!<em> Lauren had her eyes closed tight and refused to look at the sight in front of her. _Why here? Why me?_

"It'll be okay, miss," Santa said from where he was strapped on the little turning wheel thing. She opened her eyes enough to see him and wanted to scream when she felt a roach crawl across her neck.

"Yep," came the half laughing sack of grossness above them. "You'll be fine. Until I get hungry again, that is."

_Come on, isn't there anything I can do? Hell, is there like a voice command on these things?_ "Release, unlock, let go," she tried. "Unravelra?" She fell flat on her ass with a high pitched yelp. "Are you kidding me?" she shouted.

"Hey, how'd you get loose?" Boogie asked when the door bust open and three little corps-oops-_kids _came falling through.

There stood Zack with a door ram, Jess with her flag, and Sora with his key blade. Plus Donald and Goofy with their weapons. "Uh-uh, mother fucker, don't you _dare _touch my little witch," Zack screeched as he charged Boogie with a pair of scissors.

"Onee-chan!" Jessica shouted and ran over to Lauren when the floor began to move.

"Waah!" Zack yelled as he fell on top of Jessica. He was soon followed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"This'll be just like the game," Lauren said to Zack and he nodded.

"Everyone look out for his dice!"

Everyone scattered. When the floor stopped Zack was the one who could reach him. Zack proceeded to beat the hell out of Boogie with the door ram he'd discarded earlier. "This is for fucking kid napping my friend!" Boogie kicked him back down and the floor began to move again. This time when he threw his dice Donald and Goofy were knocked out. "Zack!" Lauren shouted, "Cut Santa free." Zack ran over and brought his scissors back out and hacked away at the fat man's ropes. When the floor stopped again everyone paused and then realized Jessica was the one fighting Boogie this time with her flag. Despite her small size Jessica was actually a tough little scrapper. She too, though, was knocked back down to the ground. Zack had made it about half way through the ropes when one of Boogie's dice hit him. "Ow! Bitch!" he shouted and moved away before going back to his cutting. Then Sora got his chance to shine as he delivered fireball after fireball at the giant bag of bugs. "That's what you get!" he shouted. Lauren couldn't help the smile that slid across her face but it disappeared when the floor stopped and she was suddenly going up until she was face to face with Boogie.

"_Shoot him, Sora!"_ Zack shouted.

"That's not fair, she can't fight!" Lauren heard Jessica whine. "Shoot him, Sora!"

"I can't! I'll hit her, too."

"Well, well, Miss Witch, guess what? It's snack time!" Boogie laughed as he lunged at Lauren. She shrieked and leapt out of the way, despite the limited amount of space she had. "Be nice now," he laughed. Then Lauren twisted her ankle and yelped as she fell to the ground.

"Lauren!" She heard her friends cry out. She gulped as Boogie reached for her again and she screamed, "_UNRAVELRA!" _A loud rip sound vibrated off the walls and Lauren opened her eyes to see the bugs and insects pouring out of Boogie.

She screeched and rolled off the edge of the upper ledge. She thought she would land on the ground but luckily Sora was a good catch. Everyone, including the now healed Donald and Goofy, watched Boogie's demise. "I know what's going to happen after this," Zack stated from where he stood beside Santa. He pulled out a big black box and a remote with a big red button. "We should get out of here, like now."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, far enough away?" Zack asked. Everyone nodded. "Woot, now I get to blow some shit up!"<p>

They watched him press the big red button and they watched as Boogie's house blew to smithereens. "Jack's going to be mad," Sora said referring to the mess that scattered everywhere. And, of course, under Boogie's lair was the keyhole. Sora sealed it in a matter of minutes and looked back at Zack, Jessica, and Lauren. Jessica had attached herself to Lauren's arm and Zack was yelling and she was yelling back. And she was smiling and he was laughing.

"Cunt," Zack insulted.

"Hoe," Lauren countered. It went on like that for a while and Sora watched for another minute before asking, "You guys ready to get the hell out of here?"

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Oh my God, Sora said a cuss word," Jessica gasped then giggled.

"Shut up, Jessica," Zack and Lauren chorused and she pouted. Everyone walked or, for those with twisted ankles, limped, back to the Gummi ship. Santa went home and went to bed pretending that this day never happened.

* * *

><p>Me: Over 3,000 words...That's all I got to say.<p>

Z: Shut up. It took you forever to update.

J: Yay, Onee-chan is back!

Sora: *washing mouth out with soap*

Me: Sora, please don't do that to your tongue.

Sora: Why do you care?

Me: Because I can think of a better use for it, but that's for a later chapter.

Sora: ...

Me: Don't worry, I'm not a rapist like some people I know *cough* Z&J *cough*

Z: Bitch, I got one word-Roxel

Me: *Finds the rock Jessica crawled under earlier*

J: *Hides with her*

Me: Thanx for reading and please don't forget to review.

Sora: She knows you guys are out there and that you're too lazy to press that review button. But ask yourself this:

Z: How much do you want to see another chapter?


	10. Fairies Don't Cry!

Me: Hayo! Chapter 10! The big ONE-O!

Z: You sound like a retard.

J: She does, because she is!

Me: *Gibb slaps Z&J* Anyway, people may notice that I have this chapter posted sooner than anything in a long time. That's because I was really excited about this one!

Sora: It's because she got to pick the world.

Me: That and since my story has reached its tenth chapter I consider it a success! Even though it doesn't have a huge number of reviews, like certain ones I've read, I've noticed that a lot of the reviewers I have are very loyal (sorta)…

J: This is a long note….

Me: Yes it is, anyway, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Starting with my very first one!

Sora: Thank you, SisterOfScarletDevil, Angel of Randomosity, raainb0wwarrior, leonlover17, omggirl, kanahime-chan, overlord soran, hahanowyougetit, Baka-brat, and SexyZexiReturnsWithBananas.

Me: Thanks to all of you!

Z: She still does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: :'(

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Fairies Don't Cry!<p>

"Ow!" Lauren whined as Zack taped up her ankle.

"Quit your crying," Zack grumbles around his ham and cheese sandwich, courtesy of Aerith. "It's your own damn fault for getting kidnapped."

"Wouldn't it be Heartless-napped?"

"Shut up, Jessica," they ordered. Jessica pouted and went back to placing Band-Aids over her cuts. Zack had already bandaged himself head to toe.

"I think you went overboard," Lauren stated poking at his bandaged forehead.

"Bitch, I got blown up by a pair of dice. If this is overboard, then call me captain," Zack stated and looked up when no one said anything.

"That's the lamest joke I've ever heard," Jessica giggled. Zack flipped her off. Ah, everything was back to normal for the three. Well, except for the fact that they were still stuck in a video game.

"Sora, did you get any injuries?" Lauren asked.

"No, I'm fine," he stated with a smile.

"Okay," Lauren said feeling a bit disappointed. She wanted to play nurse for a minute.

"Shit, we need a vacation from all these freaking Heartless," Jessica complained.

"You didn't fight any," Zack shot at her. "Bitch."

"Skank," she retoted.

"Hoe."

"Cum-guzzler."

"God's fucked up science experiment."

"Petri-dish."

"Failed abortion."

"Cum guzzling crack licking gutter whore."

"Crack licking slut."

"Failed crack abortion."

"A-cup virgin," Zack said simply before finishing his sandwich. Jessica hunched over, head low and began to let out a high pitched whine before suddenly sitting up.

"Don't you remember Leon?" she asked with a smug smile.

"You're still an A-cup," he smirked. She went back to her high pitched crying.

"Wait," Sora said turning to look at them. "What about Leon?"

"Uh, nothing," Lauren answered. "Zack, Jessica, shut up. Both of you are God's fucked up petri-dish cum-guzzling crack licking failed abortion gutter whore experiment," Lauren whispered ignoring the many flipped birds that she got in response.

Sora, who had actually heard everything she'd just said watched wide eyed as all three of them went at it again. It went on until Jessica lost asking Lauren, "How are you so good at this?"

"Because she doesn't give a damn," Zack answered for Lauren. She nodded her agreement while Jessica pouted.

"We're comin' up on another world," Goofy shouted as everyone started feeling the turbulence of landing.

"Why the hell can't we ever land without a hassle?" Zack cried as the Gummi ship shook violently.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, dammit, we need a new pilot," Lauren said while holding her head and dusting off her bare knees…<p>

Wait.

Lauren looked down at her clothes and her jaw dropped. Just then Sora sat up from the ground and saw her on the leaf.

* * *

><p>"God, if I'm going to deal with this much longer then I'm going to need some cigs and some Mountain Dew," Zack grumbled and went to knock away whatever annoying thing was messing with his neck. He winced and then turned his head to look at it. "WHAT THE FUCK!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we're back in Wonderland," Jessica pondered as she smiled at her reflection in the water. Of course, I don't remember a beach in it." Suddenly, she heard a clock ticking and turned. "Ah, I know where we are now."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sora, if you have a heart you'll step on me and bury me somewhere Jess and Zack won't find me," Lauren sobbed as she pulled the red skirt of her <em>very<em> short dress down; even though it did nothing.

"I'm not stepping on you," Sora said, shaking his head and hiding his laughter as the girl pouted from where she sat on his shoulder.

"Why the hell am I a fairy!" she exclaimed, "and where is everyone else?"

"It looks like we got separated again," Sora explained, watching the fairy girl from the corner of his eye. She perked up a little.

"Well if we run into them I can just hide." Sora laughed and they continued to walk through the jungle.

* * *

><p>"Woot, I can fly!" Zack spread his spiderweb wings as much as he could as he dodged the leaves of the trees. "I'm a fairy, I'm a fairy, more than before at least! And I look like Link~," he sang.<p>

That's when he heard the familiar screech of a certain little black girl.

"Help me, I'm getting eaten by a big ass frickin' reptile!"

"Bitch, you do not eat my black girl," Zack cried before pulling out a giant feather and shoving it up the gator's nose. The beast recoiled before letting out a loud sneeze and out came Jessica in her royal blue mini dress with zebra design wings.

"Yay, I'm not a reptile's lunch!" The gator swallowed her again.

"Oh, we are going to have some prob's, man," Zack said and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Sora," Lauren asked from where she was perched on his shoulder, "Do you hear that?" Sora stopped and listened for a while before he heard the loud <em>BOOM!<em> He blinked and started running toward the sound and knocked Lauren off his shoulder in the process.

"Hey!" she cried and started flying. She looked back and saw the red fairy dust coming off her rose print wings. In fact, she was so busy admiring them that she hit Sora's butt.

She flew up and resumed her place on his shoulder, "What's the matter, Sora?" He didn't say anything and just looked straight ahead at the ship that sat in crystal blue water across from them. She also noticed the silver haired boy talking to some rough looking pirates. Lauren panicked, "Sora don't-" Too late.

"Riku," he muttered before taking off knocking her off his shoulder again.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>Me: So? Good so far?<p>

J: Bitch, I don't want a Gator to eat me!

Z: HA! I'm a fairy with _wings_ now! Woot!

Sora: …..I actually want to see the rest of this…..

Me: Yes! Finally! Sora is hooked.

Z: Probably because you haven't raped him yet.

Sora: Wait, what was that?

Me: He's joking. *Kicks Zack in the leg* Next chapter will be posted soon, promise!

Sora: She wants to reach 40 reviews with this chapter.

Z: She's a review whore.

Me: I am not! Well maybe…Anyway thanx for reading!


	11. Alligators and Akward Silences

Me: I apologize for it taking me so long to update, I won't even bother with excuses.

J: That's because she doesn't have one.

Z: She didn't feel like writing.

Sora: You mean you were just being lazy?

Z, J, & Me: Yep!

Sora: Lemon-Chan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from it.

Me: And it sucks!

* * *

><p>Ch.11-Alligators and Awkward Silences<p>

"Uh, hey Donald, you see that too, right?" Goofy asked, gesturing in front of him. Donald waddled over and looked, shaking his head afterwards.

"Just keep walking," he grumbled.

"Donald, Goofy, get your asses over here and help!" Zack shouted when he spotted them. He brandished a fairy sized shovel and started stabbing it into the gator's eye. Donald and Goofy sighed as they waked over.

* * *

><p>"Sora!" Lauren shouted as she chased after him. He didn't slow down and continued to the large ship by the beach. When he finally did stop Lauren flew into his back again. "I'm getting really tired of that," Lauren complained.<p>

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Lauren blinked and flew up to see over Sora's shoulder.

"Riku, where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora questioned. Lauren pinched his ear. "Oh, and Zack and Jessica?"

"Are they more important than your old friends? You should have been looking for her,"Riku stated as he stepped aside showing a certian hoe-oops- reddish haired girl.

"Kairi!"Sora called.

"That's right. I found her while you were busy goofing off," Riku bragged. Sora made a move to charge but jumped back as a black form appeared from his shadow. "I've learned a few tricks from hanging out with the heartless," Riku announced before disappearing into the ship with Kiari.

"Riku, get back here!" Sora cried. He lunged at the shadow in his way, but it disappeared, sending him running staight into the wall. Lauren winced as he bounced off toward the ground.

"You okay?" Lauren asked, flying around his head.

"I'm fine, come on we gotta find Kiari," Sora answered, standing up and this time going around the wall into the ship. Lauren frowned but follwed him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's try this one more time, you oversized lizard," Zack hissed tossing his bloodied shovel to the side and weilding a hammer instead.<p>

"Do you really think that that little hammer is going to do anything?" Donald criticized.

"Shut the fuck up, duck!" Jessica shouted from her cage of gator teeth. "I want out of here, it stinks!"

"Try kicking his gag reflex," Zack suggested as he slammed his hammer down on the rough skinned head.

* * *

><p>"Where'd he go?" Sora mumbled to himself.<p>

"Does it really matter?" Lauren asked, flying in front of Sora's face to try and slow him down. "I mean, she looked fine, and I'm sure Riku is taking good care of her." Sora moved around Lauren and started opening doors and checking rooms.

"But I've been looking for Riku and Kairi both, and now I've finally found Kairi again. I have to talk to her." Sora opened another room and went in with Lauren following close behind. "You know you two could be great freinds," Sora suggested. A long silence passed without a comment from Lauren. She had to work to keep the grimace off her face.

Sora went into a frenzy of telling Lauren _all_ about the little bitc-oops, again-girl. Lauren was trying hard to not stab knives into her ears. Sora opened another door and stepped inside.

"Hello?" said a girls voice, engendering Sora and Lauren to look to their left. In the corner of the room stood a brown haired girl in a blue night gown.

* * *

><p>Me: Short and Sweet!<p>

Z: More like rushed and lazy...

J: You could have at least gotten me out of the gator, it's boring in there! :P

Me: Try to find the little ticking watch.

Sora: Hey, Did you keep messing up on Kairi's name or something?

Me: Yeah, sure...Anyway thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to make the next chapter longer.


	12. Search for Kairi

Me: I'm BACK!

Z: *Seething with anger from having to wait so long*

Sora: Welcome back.

J: Yay! Onee-Chan is back!

Me: Yep and I have a surprise…

Ophelia Hall: Hello all.

Me: I've gotten a Beta! She'll be around to correct my (multiple) grammar and spelling mistakes. And, also, to make sure that I update more regularly than I have been.

Ophelia Hall: I shall do my best. Now, then, please excuse my semi-illiterate friend and enjoy her story.

Sora: I'm not so sure about this

Ophelia Hall: ...Riku is watching...

Sora: What?

Me: Ophelia, shhh! Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It's partly why I cry myself to sleep at night.

* * *

><p>Ch.12- Search for the Bitch-Oops-Kairi<p>

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Lauren deadpanned.

"Hello? Are you friends of Peter and Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked as she cautiously approached Sora and Lauren.

"No." Sora answered stepping toward her while Lauren hovered over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"My name's Wendy," She announced proudly in her thick British accent.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, I was captured by Captain Hook! He's trying to use me to get Peter here!" Wendy exclaimed.

"And who's Peter?" Sora inquired.

"An orphan in green tights, who lives with a group of boys and sneaks into little kids' rooms and takes them in the middle of the night without their parents knowing to an island full of pirates and fairies." Lauren stated. "Oh! And he also has a jealous fairy help him fly." Sora didn't know how to respond to that.

"So, you do know Peter?"

"I've heard of him," Lauren explained.

"Anyway," Sora butted in, "Have you seen a guy with silver hair and a girl with brownish-red hair on the ship?" Lauren's face turned red like Tink's when she was pissed.

"How about a little, skinny black girl, with super short hair, or a guy, with long, brown hair, who kind of looks like a chic without breasts? And a duck and walking talking dog person thing?" Lauren asked in a sharp tone tossing a glare at Sora, who ducked his head, ashamed for not asking himself.

"I haven't seen anyone except for the girl you mentioned. The one with brownish-red hair," Wendy informed and Sora's face lit up.

"You have! Where is she?" Sora asked excitedly. Wendy pointed up. Low and behold Kairi the slu- sorry, bad habit- the missing girl was sitting beside a grate that linked the roof of Wendy's room and the floor of hers.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted, but she didn't even twitch a muscle. "She's only one floor up. Come on!" Sora sprinted out of the room and started looking for a way one floor up. Lauren flew after him still seething.

"Wait, what about me? Aren't you going to help me?" Wendy called after them.

"Wait for the pervert in tights, he'll show up eventually!" Lauren called back as the door closed behind her and Sora, locking Wendy back in.

* * *

><p>"Jessica, kick has gag reflex!" Zack ordered, the damn gator had a thick skull! Zack had hit it with a hammer, shovel, bat, Jessica's flag, a toaster, an Atlas, a lamp pole, and a doorknob. Donald and Goofy had taken off the first time the gator hit them with his tale. Cowards.<p>

"I don't want to get thrown up! I'd be covered with gator puke!" Jessica complained.

"Well, it beats being digested and coming out a different way."

"Stand back, here comes an up chuck!"

* * *

><p>"Sora, I don't think you'll find stairs in a closet." Lauren commented as he opened another door. She was right, no stairs. But, there was a ladder. Sora didn't even bother to look back smugly. Lauren silently fumed and flew up after. They ended up in an office looking area that over looked the deck outside. Lauren paled.<p>

"Sora, wait!" Too late.

Sora's shadow twitched and suddenly came to life behind him, catching the back of his shirt as he touched the door handle and threw him across the room. Sora hit his head against the wood wall and sat dazed in the floor. His shadow approached to attack a second time when Lauren put herself between them. The shadow swatted her. She went flying into a water glass. While Lauren struggled with trying to right herself in the glass Sora's shadow approached him and kicked him before he could make it back to his feet.

"Hey, creepy shadow dude! Eat flashlight!"

Sora's shadow looked up in time for an industrial flash light to shine right in his face! He shrank back and with a silent scream disappeared. Lauren crawled herself out of the water glass in time to see Zack twirling a flashlight as he flew around the room triumphantly.

"Hey, Lauren, let me use that glass for a minute!" Jessica called as she flew toward her. "Aw! You look so cute in your little dress! Doesn't she Zack?"

Lauren blushed. "Shut up, and why do you want-" she sniffed the air as Jess got closer. "Oh, dear Lord! You smell like puke!"

"Shut up!" Jessica dove into the water glass, rinsing herself of the grossness.

"What happened to her?" Lauren asked Zack who was still twirling his light as Donald and Goofy helped Sora up.

"She picked the better path. Trust me." He informed Lauren. "Ha, you're wearing a dress! Never thought I'd see the day!" Lauren flipped him off.

"Hurry up you guys, Kairi's on the other side of this door!" Sora rushed them as he opened the door that lead outside. Sora paused then continued. Everyone followed suit.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay I know I said last time that this would be the last chapter for Neverland but I've got a little secret to confess…<p>

Z: She's grounded.

J: She's not supposed to be on the internet.

Ophelia Hall: She's been quite the delinquent.

Sora: What did you do?

Me: I argued with my parents. They've grounded me for 2 weeks! :'( But since they are at a wedding I can get on the computer! But the chapter is a rush job because they'll be home soon and I don't have enough time to type the whole thing.

Ophelia Hall: Tsk, tsk, never argue with the people who control your internet access!

Me: A bit too late for that! But,on the plus, it gives me bonus time for writing so I should actually be ahead of my chapters by the time I'm ungrounded.

Sora: That still sucks…

Me: Yep! But, because I love you reviewers so much I'm risking getting grounded longer just to update as promised! I love your reviews! So please review! Review, review, review! ( I've had a bit too much chocolate) Thanx for reading!

Ophelia Hall: And, don't worry. I will make sure she writes the next chapter soon. (Even if it means me having to type it up for her!)


	13. Let's Get the Hell Out of Here!

Me: Happy Thanksgiving!

Ophelia Hall: Yes, yes. Happy Thanksgiving to all.

Z: *Cooking like crazy*

Sora: *Reaches for some pie*

J: Mine!

Me: Well, everyone's a bit busy right now, so, on with the chapter!

Ophelia Hall: My dear illiterate friend does not own Kingdom Hearts, if she did, they wouldn't have very good grammar.

* * *

><p>Ch.13-Let's Get the Hell out of Here<p>

Everyone, with the exception of Goofy and Donald, walked out cautiously onto the ship's deck, and, technically, Zack and Jessica flew. Sora walked out a few paces farther with Lauren digging her nails into his shirt's shoulder. She'd be damned if she got thrown off again!

"Looks like you finally made it," Riku's voice called out from a more elevated part of the deck. He carried Kairi in one arm and she dangled like a rag doll.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Lauren held on to his shoulder for dear life as he began to run toward the two. Before Sora got there, though, a dark portal opened up directly behind them.

"If you really care that much Sora, you come find us both," Riku announced before taking Kairi and stepping into the dark mist…

Lauren looked at it curiously but once Riku stepped through it, it disappeared. "Wonderful, now can we get the hell out of here? I need a shower,dammit!" Jessica complained. She still smelled like gator barf.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere," Hook announced as he stepped out from the shadowy part of the ship like a creeper. The door that lead to the office where Goofy and Donald still stood in snapped closed and locked. "If you leave this ship it'll be in pieces."

Hook lunged forward and struck at Sora with his sword, narrowly missing Sora's shoulder. He lunged again, nearly hitting Lauren's shoulder, who promptly flew out of range. Sora barley had enough time to block Hook's attack. As Hook drove Sora all across the deck he managed to land a few hits on him.

"Zack, Jess!" Lauren shouted.

"Little busy!" They yelled in unison and Lauren saw them fending off the heartless mini pirate ship. They had their cannons aimed on Zack while Jessica flew above and yelled in their ears with her sound barrier breaking voice. This disoriented them enough for Zack to aim his own cannon at them and shoot.

Lauren flew back to Sora, not getting close enough to get hurt. She thought back to this part of the game that they had seen in a walk through. She was so happy she had decided to watch it now. She remembered the main thing that had helped beat Hook was Sora's fly ability. Which he did not have, because Peter Fucking Pan wasn't around!

Lauren wasn't just going to float around and do nothing. She shot toward Hook as he swung at Sora again. She kicked him in his eye making the pirate captain wail like his first mate and giving Sora the time to retaliate. It wasn't long though before Hook regained himself and started kicking Sora's ass again.

Lauren tried to dive back into the fight herself, but failed as she was smacked away with a hook and into a window that lead right back into an office. She rose slightly dazed and dizzy.

"Lauren, what's going on out there?" Goofy asked while Donald just went to the broken window and looked.

"Hook, Cannon, Heartless, No fly, whore disappeared…," Lauren explained in her partial sentence type of way. Her head kept thumping loudly, wait, that wasn't her head. She turned to her right and under the desk she saw a little glass case and inside sat Tinkerbell punching the glass. Lauren flew over and saw the relieved look on the fairy's face. _Thank god!_

"When I let you out, before you run to Peter, there's a brunette kid getting his ass kicked by Hook. Give him the ability to fly otherwise he's going to get killed!" Lauren explained hoping she wouldn't just leave once she left. She was technically a good guy even if she was a bitchy fairy. Lauren flew to the top of the desk and grabbed a pen then back down and banged it against the glass. Lauren threw the pen down in frustration. "Why won't you _shatter_?"

The second after the words left her mouth the glass slowly began to crack and then shattered into thousands of little shards. Lauren felt a few slice her skin and covered her face protectively. When she looked back up she saw green flashing past her and out the hole in the window. Lauren flew after her and caught up just in time to see Tink flying around Sora covering him in gold dust and letting him gradually begin to float higher and higher in the air till he was flying circles around Hook.

Sora flew out of reach when Hook struck and then flew back in quickly when there was an opening. In a matter of seconds, Hook was on the ground defeated and Sora floated back down slowly. Lauren quickly went to see if he was alright and heard the explosion from Zack and Jessica destroying the final heartless ship.

"Hey, is everyone still in one piece?" Zack asked flying toward Lauren and Sora with Jessica behind him.

"Kairi and Riku, they're gone again," Sora said sadly.

"Well, at least you know Kairi's alive!" Jessica stated trying to help, then winced when Zack elbowed her. She felt guilty for pointing it out when she saw Lauren's face. If anyone remembers how Tinkerbell's face looks when Peter spends too much time around Wendy, just know that's how Lauren's face looked, but she kept silent.

"Yeah, that's true," Sora sighed, perking up a bit. He winced when he moved his shoulder the wrong way, though. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yeah," Donald agreed, walking up to the group.

"Oh, shut the fuck up duck, you didn't even do anything!" Jessica yelled, glaring at Donald.

"I got hit by an alligator!" Donald rebuked. Jessica slapped him.

"I got _eaten_ and _thrown up_ by one!"

"Can we just go?" Zack sighed. Everyone started walking back to the ship except for Lauren. Lauren stayed behind and sighed. She needed some time to cool down. Otherwise she would strangle a certain red haired girl the next time she saw her.

Tired, sore, and a little heart broken by the day's actions she started to follow her friends when she heard a low grunt behind her. She turned and dodged away from a blade swinging toward her.

"I'm not done yet!" Hook cried. Lauren snapped.

"_Reject!_" Lauren yelled the first word that popped into her head and immediately Hook went flying into the water, where Lauren heard a familiar ticking noise followed by a terrified wail. Lauren turned and went after her friends.

* * *

><p>Me: Whew, finally done with Neverland...<p>

J: ...Did you just feed Hook to the Gator?

Z: That's my girl!

Ophelia Hall: Now isn't that a twist! But when, oh when will Sora open his eyes?

Me: Or better yet when will that bitch die...?

Sora: Wait, what are you guys talking about?

Ophelia Hall: Poor, naive boy.

Me: Well, I have nothing constructive to say. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and here's your present! Next chapter will be posted soon! Don't forget to review! Remember, if you're thankful for this story know that I'm thankful for your reveiws! :) Thanx for reading!


	14. Answers and Another Example of Poor Leon

Sora: What the hell?

J: *Eating chips on the couch wearing a Santa hat and flipping through a magazine with a red marker* Hey.

Ophelia Hall: You shouldn't cuss Sora. *Is holding a gun pointed at me*

Z: *Also holding a gun to my head*

Sora: Don't you think this is a bit extreme?

Z&Ophelia: No.

Me: *Typing* Don't worry, Sora, almost done.

Ophelia: I promised that I'd make sure she updated. If this is what it takes, so be it.

J: Ophelia,...you're smiling...

Sora: LMT47 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

Z: But she might own a few bullets in her brain if she doesn't update.

* * *

><p>Ch. 14-Answers and another Example of Poor Leon<p>

Everyone was in the Gummi ship as they flew back to Traverse Town to take a well needed break. Sora had gone back to being his usual perky hero boy self, and Donald and Goofy hadn't been annoying for a while. Even Zack and Jessica were mellowed out.

Zack was lighting up one of Cid's stolen cigarettes while Jessica tried to see if the internet on her phone worked, besides being nowhere near cellphone range. Everyone chatted calmly, sometimes making a joke about one of the worlds they'd been to. Lauren, however, sat quietly not talking as much, and not at all to Sora.

When they were landing back into town, Zack elbowed to get her attention and wrapped an arm through hers and Jessica did the same on her other side. "Bos are idiots," she stated comfortingly. Lauren smiled ruefully and nodded her agreement.

"I resent that," Zack retorted.

"But you don't count, sexy gay man!" Jessica explained, teasingly, with a big smile.

"Damn right, I don't!" Lauren rolled her eyes. It wasn't long before the trio was strolling around the shopping district of Traverse Town looking for Leon.

"Sora!" Donald called, waving everyone over to the door that led to 3rd district. "We should stop by Merlin's. I found some of those special Gummi blocks that Fairy Godmother told us about." Sora looked at the colorful square that looked like a clump of play-do.

"Oooh," Jessica coed, "I wonder which spirit person it is?"

"How'd you know it was a summon block?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, uh, well, I've seen one or two before," she stuttered, struggling to come up with a viable answer. Goofy looked at her impressed, Donald looked flabbergasted. "But why don't you guys go on and do that, we'll find Leon."

"Yeah, I really don't look forward to having to jump stones over ice cold water, especially when they're moving _away_ from me." Zack informed everyone.

"How do you know if it's cold or not?" Donald asked.

"It's in a dark ass cave! It's not going to be a hot spring!" Zack exclaimed. "The anemic and the cold DO NOT mix!" Everyone could only laugh at that.

"How'd you know it was in a cave? Have you met Merlin before?"

"Leon told us last time we were here." Lauren butted–in, resuming her role as the only descent liar of her trio. "He told us in case we needed his help for anything."

"Okay, do you think you guys can find him okay, though?" Sora asked. Zack, Jessica, and Lauren exchanged knowing glances.

"Yeah," Lauren answered, "We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Doesn't this jackass have anywhere else he prefers to hangout?" Zack ranted, scrunching up into his hoodie. "I ended up cold anyway," he continued as they trudged through the water to the cave where Leon trained.<p>

It wasn't long before the three were stepping onto the stony floor. Leon stood across from them swinging his gunblade back and forth in high arcs. Jessica started drooling as her eyes locked onto his ass. Zack was looking at it too but he would never drool. Lauren, being the only one immune to teenage hormones, cleared her throat to let Leon know he was being watched, or eye raped depending on who was looking.

He turned and froze, but regained his composure in enough time to greet the gang properly. "You guys are back. Where're Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" He asked, looking to see if they were behind the present three.

"At Merlin's," Jessica answered eagerly. Lauren thought she saw Leon flinch a little.

"They went to see Fairy Godmother," Lauren explained more clearly.

"I see," Leon responded, inching to the farther side of the cave away from Jess. "Any luck yet with your abilities?"

"Yeah, actually," Zack replied, seating himself on a nearby boulder. "I think I've got mine all figured out."

"What is it?"

"Let's see," Zack thought. "I can make random object appear out of nowhere and use them as a weapon. And I mean anything: Shovel, brick, flash light, drumstick, hammer, Guard flag, clarinet, iron, butter knife, scissors, can tab, etc."

"A can tab?" Leon questioned disbelieving.

"You want to see?" Zack asked with that old and terrifying glint in his eyes.

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary," Leon assured him, a bit pale. He hesitantly looked to Jess. "And you?"

"Oh, me? Pretty much the same, I can still run super-fast. I can use my Guard flag as a weapon and, oh, it changes colors based on somebody's mood!" She stated cheerfully counting them off on her fingers.

"Great, well, uh, is that all?" Leon asked with a pointed glance at Lauren.

"No, uh, okay I don't really get it, but, um, sometimes I can just say a random word and…things happen," Lauren explained, thinking back to Halloween Town and Neverland.

Leon looked at her curiously now. "How so?" He asked.

"Like, when I was tied up by that big ugly bag of creepy crawlies and I was able to loosen the ropes by saying a weird word, Unravela, I think, and I was able to free a fairy trapped in a glass box by saying shatter," Lauren informed him.

"Those sound like spells," Leon said, mostly to himself. "You might need to go and talk to Merlin about that," he suggested.

"Damn, we have to jump stones anyway," Zack complained.

"Actually, take that path up there and you can reach his living room," Leon stated pointing out a path.

"Thanks," Lauren said as she and Zack passed him by.

"Wait," Leon stopped them. "One of you dropped this last time you were here." He held up a small, black plastic square.

"My phone!" Lauren cried, smiling. It immediately started to ring a high pitched tone.

"Wow, reception in a different world. Maybe I won't change plans." Lauren answered the video call and her friend's, Ophelia's, face popped onto the screen.

"Where have you been?" The curly haired blonde scolded. "I've called twenty six times! Where are you guys? You've been missing for three days!"

"Shit, I'm going to be grounded for life!" Lauren exclaimed, paling at the thought of her parents the next time they saw her. "Okay, now I don't want to go home, at least I have the chance to live here.

"Where are you?" Ophelia persisted. Lauren went into explaining what had happened and turned the phone around so Ophelia could look at Leon, as proof that she wasn't crazy. "I now see why Jessica is obsessed."

"Listen," Lauren said turning the phone back to her. "We have to go talk to Merlin, is there anything you can do to cover for us?"

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises," Ophelia answered. "I'll be calling back in an hour or so, be sure to be around a certain brunette uke about that time, please." With that, Ophelia hung up.

"Well, let's get going. Jess, you coming?" Zack asked not looking back. He knew the answer.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead, I'm going to hang out down here with Leon." Lauren and Zack continued until they found the floating platform that would take them into Merlin's house. They ignored Leon's yelling.

* * *

><p>Z: You wish you had a video phone. *putting gun away*<p>

Ophelia: Maybe she'd actually use it if she did.

J: Hey, guys, I'm done with my Christmas list!

Sora: *Looks at the magazine from earlier* J, this is a duct tape magazine...

J: Yeah, so?

Sora: Everything is circled.

Me: Seriously, J? That's all you want?

Z: You know what I want? Another chapter.

Me: And you know what I want? ...REVIEWS!

Ophelia: Saw that coming.

Me: Thanx for reading! And Merry Christmas, but no offense if you don't celebrate it! And, don't worry, my gift on Christmas day is another chapter so be looking for it!


	15. Spell Maker VS Crazy Old Wizard

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Z&J: PSPs BITCH!

Sora: Christmas, already? Where's Santa?

Ophelia Hall: Aw, children and Christmas, the good old- *Sees a present with her name on it in a corner* MINE!

Me: And here is my present to you wonderful readers!(Those who do not review end up on the Naughty List!)

Sora: She doesn't own anything.

Me: But, I do own a brand new Black Butler Wall Scroll! Thanx Santa!

* * *

><p>Ch. 15-Spell Maker VS Crazy Old Wizard<p>

"THIS GUY PISSES ME OFF!" Zack shouted in annoyance. "The only way you can get to his house is to jump across water or to wade through water to get to a cave to get to a platform that floats up to his living room!"

"Maybe he has a spell for drying your clothes," Jessica suggested helpfully, and only received a glare.

"I think I can see the living room light," Lauren interrupted as they rode the platform through the floor and right in between Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Merlin the Wizard. "Hey!" Donald gave a startled squawk.

"Who are you three?" Merlin questioned, before anyone could answer he waved the question off, "Oh, never mind, it doesn't matter, or, well, it does a little, but how may I help you?"

"Uh, Leon sent us…" Lauren answered backing up a bit.

"They're friends of ours," Sora explained, answering his earlier question.

"Really? Nice to meet you then, oh, not that it wasn't in the first place, but, yes, Leon sent you? How nice! What for?"

"Lauren's got some wacky power that he thought you might know about," Jessica told him.

"It's not wacky," Lauren defended. "If anyone has a wacky power, it's Zack!"

"Bitch, remember that the next time you need a pair of scissors!" Zack spat, sitting on a pile of books stacked in the corner and shaking his wet pants legs to get a sheet of paper off. In fact, Lauren and Jessica were dripping water on the floor from their soaked jeans. Lauren snuck a glance towards Sora.

He was completely soaked along with Donald and Goofy. "Guess you guys missed the rock," she teased. Donald's rebuttal was the shacking of his feathers dry, unfortunately for him, the water sprinkled onto Zack.

"Damn, Duck!" Zack snapped, hurling a book at him and hitting him straight on the beak.

"Wacky? Intriguing! What kind of wacky power? How wacky, exactly? And how does a duck get a nose bleed?" He concluded with his final question, referring to Donald, who was passed out on the floor.

"Oh, firstly, not wacky," Lauren corrected, "Secondly, I, uh, can say a random word and something happens, thirdly, Zack is just that good."

"Ah," Zack smirked and Jessica poked Donald with her foot. Goofy had long since left to avoid the chaos that he knew would ensue. "Now, can you give me an example of what you mean?" Merlin asked being a bit more focused.

"Like, I can say _Shatter-_" Lauren was cut-off as every window and mirror in the room suddenly broke and sent shards of glass in every direction.

Lauren and Jessica shrieked and used the unconscious and possibly already dead duck as a shield. Zack dug himself into the protective mountain of book in a split second, and Sora and Merlin hid under the table. When the shards of death finally stopped, everyone cautiously crawled back into view, with the exception of Zack, who was actually warm underneath the books and papers. As Sora and Merlin crawled out from underneath the table, Jessica and Lauren slid Donald's corpse-wait he was still breathing-bloody body under it.

"I see the problem," Merlin stated, dusting glass off the cover of a book. "Well then, Ms. Laurie-"

"Lauren," Lauren corrected.

"That's what I said. Anyway, you would be known as someone called a Spell Maker," Merlin informed them. "A very unique power only limited by an individual's imagination. Of course, it is also quite dangerous when used recklessly, like just now, quite shameful."

"Well, excuse me! I said it around Leon earlier and nothing happened!" Lauren defended herself.

Jessica nudged her before whispering in the voice where someone thinks they're whispering but really everyone else can still hear them. "We were in a cave," Jess reminded.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying!"

"Yes, well, it's quite sad that such an exceptional power is in the control of…well, I guess fate has a reason for everything, then again, I hear that they're senile hags, which could explain everything," Merlin pondered out loud.

"I resent that!" Lauren yelled. "It'll be easier now that I know what it is! And, I can be careful about what I say!

"Yeah, because you did so well when you tried to get rid of your accent," Zack snorted.

"Helping or hurting right now?"

"I don't care."

"Does this mean she's the only one who can use the spells?" Sora asked, trying to turn the conversation back to a sane and less dangerous area.

"Well, _good_ Spell Makers originally are the only ones who can use the spells they make until they decide to share them with another, as in teach them the spell, where do you think _Blizzard _and _Thundaga_ started at? It's obvious, though, that she can't be dependable-"

"That's it! Do you have a book or something that can explain it or teach it? That way I won't have to listen to your ass complain about my _recklessness_." Lauren asked.

"Actually, yes, but I have placed in a very safe place where the heartless never dare to go!" Merlin explained.

"And where would that be?" Zack asked perking up at the idea of finally finding a place where he wouldn't be getting blown up for a while.

"Why, in here," Merlin announced gesturing to a battered white book with a picture on the cover and a little gold lock that was broken.

* * *

><p>Me: I figure that we've earned a heartless break for awhile.<p>

Z: Why. Am. I. Still. Soaked.

Jess: 'Tis funny!

Me: I gave you some nice, warm books! :3

Ophelia: Well, I hope you have your New Year's resolutions ready!

Me: Yep! And, I'll be sharing them in the author's note of the chapter I post on New Years Day!

Sora: Wow, you've been on the ball lately.

Ophelia: Only because she's bored and has run out of things to do at her grandparents'.

Me: What ever the reason, I'm updating and that is what counts! I hope the New Years resolution for my readers is that they will review more! Thanx for reading!


	16. Search for the Book in the Book

Me: Sora, I need a hug. *Grabs onto Sora and won't be letting go anytime soon*

Sora: What's wrong with her?

Z: A shitty Friday.

J&Ophelia Hall: *Nods in agreement and sympathy*

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, I'd feel tons better!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16-Search for the Book In the Book<p>

"POOH!" Jessica squealed immediately upon seeing the little picture book.

"You entrusted an important and rare book to Pooh?" Zack questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I love Pooh, he's adorable, but smart? Hell, no."

"Well, I've never seen a Heartless roaming these pages and it made it the perfect place," Merlin explained.

"Okay, then, where is it so we can go get it?" Lauren asked, already opening the book up.

"Well, I don't have the slightest clue. I just threw it in. I'm sure it landed somewhere safe."

"What the hell? You just don't throw a book around! Especially not one that's as important as you're making it sound!" Lauren chided, sending the old man a glare.

"Well, you standing here and complaining isn't finding it, now is it? If you care so much, hurry up and go," Merlin stated, with shooing hand motions.

Lauren sent him another dark glare before opening the book up and letting herself, and everyone who happened to be standing close to her, be sucked into the pages.

"Yep, this is what I expected," Lauren said as she examined the soft pink and yellow flowers that scattered around the meadow that she and Jessica were standing in. "Are we the only ones here?" She asked.

Jessica turned her head from one side to the other before nodding. "Zack was still in the book pile when we left. Donald's probably dead and Goofy had run away, I don't know where the fuck Sora went.

"Well, we'll be fine on our own here for a little while," Lauren announced. "Nothing bad ever happens here."

"Yeah, so where do you want to start looking?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm, if memory serves right, then, Pooh's house should be in this direction." Lauren said, pointing off to a little gap in trees. "We may have a problem though…"

"What's that?"

"We haven't obtained all of the lost pages for this book when we were playing it. And I didn't bother to keep track of all the treasure chests that Sora opened. Did you?" Lauren asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck, no."

"Well….I guess we just walk around until we run out of pages."

* * *

><p>"Well, at least she is out of my hair," Merlin sighed happily.<p>

"Watch it, dude, that's my friend you're talking about," Zack hissed from his cocoon of books. Sora nudged Merlin in the side.

"Trust me, don't make this kid mad at you," Sora whispered in the old wizard's ear. Zack looked at them before he remembered something.

"Oh, Sora," Zack said calmly, slipping an arm around the shorter kid's shoulders making him jump in surprise. "Since the chickies are away, and not in life threatening danger, why don't you and I have a little chat? On the way to Cid's, of course, I need another cigarette."

"Okay…." Sora agreed hesitantly.

"Good, because you really didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that….."

* * *

><p>"Leon!" Aerith called while pounding a fist on his door. "Leon!" She frowned worriedly.<p>

"Does he still not want to come out?" Yuffie questioned from around the corner.

"I just don't know what his problem is lately! He just suddenly stomped through the door with barley a hello before locking himself in!"

"I wonder what his problem is?"

"I don't know, but it has me worried," Aerith mumbled. They stood in the hall quietly for a moment.

"Maybe he's worrying about the Heartless and King Mickey," Yuffie guessed, without much confidence.

"No, he doesn't worry about them too much, now that Sora is around, and those other three."

Another moment of silence before both their faces grew shocked.

"You don't think!"

"I would never have expected it from him!"

"Well, he _is_ a guy," Yuffie giggled.

"Who could it be?" Aerith asked.

"He didn't start acting weird until Zack, Lauren, and Jessica arrived," Yuffie stated.

"So, Lauren?" Aerith guessed. Yuffie shook her head.

"Nah, I think she's after Sora."

"Really?" Aerith exclaimed in pure shock.

"Are you really that dense, Aerith?"

"Well, Sora doesn't act like..."

"That's because he **is** that dense, can't say I envy her," Yuffie sighed. "MY guess is Jessica, Zack is an obvious 2nd, but he doesn't seem to care about anything around here except for Cid's cigarettes."

"True, it's kind of cute. I never would have thought Leon had any preferences."

"Me either."

* * *

><p>"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" Mr. POOH, ARE YOU HOME?" Jessica shouted as she pounded on the small wood door built into the tree.<p>

"Tember, just go inside, it's unlocked," Lauren sighed pushing the door open and ducking in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." They began to rifle through Pooh's many cabinets and drawers and even dug around in the _countless_ jars of honey. "Do you think he'll get mad about us messing with his honey?"

"Nah, if he is we'll just get him more."

"What do you think Zack is doing right now?"

"One of three things."

"What?"

"He's torturing Sora, getting drunk, or stealing cigarettes. Or a combination of the three."

"Aw, he gets to tease Sora all by himself," Jessica pouted. "You worried?" Lauren kept silent. "Ah, still pissed?"

"Uh-huh." Jessica stopped searching and sat crossed legged in front of her friend signaling for her to do the same.

"Go ahead." -This is where Kairi fans should stop reading the story-

"Stupid, fucking bitch Kairi just had to show up!" Lauren began her rant with an angry pout. "And, stupid Sora just _had _to run around after her!" Jessica patted her friend's head.

"It's okay, keep going; we've got plenty of time."

* * *

><p>Me: Ah, I feel a little better now...<p>

Sora:*Gapes at the ending* You didn't like Kairi?

Me: I'm not even going to give that comment the benefit of an answer.

J:*Eats honey quietly*

Ophelia: Lemon-chan...

Me: Oh, right! I wanted to let everyone know that in the last chapter I made some statements that were pretty much made up, you know the stuff about the spells? Yeah, I have no clue if that's supposed to be true or not in the actual game(probably not), but, I'm just covering my bases. Anyway, Review please, I need the cheering up, I was disappointed with the very few reviews I've been getting lately. I mean, where the hell did you all go? But, for now, I'll send my thanks to Angel of Randomosity and SisterOfScarletDevil for their continuous reviewing, and I want all other readers to follow their lead! I don't update at all until I get the number of reviews I want!


	17. Always Give Him Cigarettes

**Me: **Okay so this was brought to my attention a long time ago that I was actually missing this chapter and it had gotten somehow replaced with a chapter from later on in the story. To those who may read this and never know what I mean and will wonder what that chapter is fear not. I will tell you. I considered rewriting the chapter, because I don't have it. It got completely deleted because this was before I backed my chapter up somewhere else. In fact this chapter along with ten chapter original story that I also lost, is the main reason I back them up now. I do remember the important parts though. To all who say I should really just rewrite the chapter I say: Maybe one day. Don't worry to much over it though, just go to the next it's better anyway. To those who may say call me lazy and this a cop-out or something similar I say: You are completely right. And I don't give a damn. :P emjoy the remnants of chapter 17.

* * *

><p>Ch. 17<p>

Sora and Zack have guy to guy conversation in which Sora finds that while he is a jackass, he's one that does care about his friends. Specifically Lauren and Jess. He doesn't care about anyone else. They proceed to run into a moogle, that starts to annoy them into buying something from them. Zack asks for cigarettes. Upon the request the moogle turns into a gigantic moogle monster that looks like it had a bath in radioactive waste before using a corroding acidic face wash.

Meanwhile, Lauren and Jessica spend sometime complaining about Kairi and how awful she is before Lauren cheers up and they both return to searching for that spell book.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Like I said I know this is a bit of a cop-out but I don't care. The chapter had originally been very short anyway, as you can see it didn't have a whole lot of content. In fact the only content worth reading would have been Zack and Sora's conversation but in the end it wasn't that awe inspiring anyway. As for the latter half witht the Kairi bashing eh. What can I say I really did not like Kairi when I was first writing this story. Still don't really but I don't hate her like I used to either. Cut me some slack I was in tenth grade. Anyway, that's that, move to the next chapter that I wrote next. Thanx to anyone who actually will, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Hey, what the hell, just go ahead and enjoy the whole story ;)


	18. Run, Run, Run, Oh and Don't Die

**Me:** This is a bit late but, well, this is me we're talking about.

**Z:** Bitch!

**J:** *Nods*

**Ophelia Hall:** *Sighs* I apologize. I have had homework assignment after homework assignment, and paper after paper. So I apologize for not being able to make our dear author update.

**Me: **Ah its okay Ms. Beta! But anyway, Its been so long and I'm happy to finally get a chance to work on my stories again! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't think Junior year would be this tough!

**Sora:** She owns nothing.

**Me: **Sora! I think I've missed you most of all! *Starts chasing him*

**Sora: **Hey wai-AH! *Starts running*

**J&Z: **Now here's the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Ch. 18<p>

"These, my friend, are my babies. They are heat seeking missiles that explode on contact releasing shrapnel doused in lethal poison! I call them S.T.!" Zack informed with a jubilant and proud smile.

"Stabs?" Sora inquired weakly.

"Yeah, stands for Super Totally Awesome Bombs.

"Ah, okay," Sora nodded in understanding as he backed away slowly. "But hold on a minute," Sora stated as an idea came to mind. "Why don't you just summon a cigarette out of the air like you do with everything else?"

Zack stopped mid 'Stab' and looked at the brunette like he had just proven string theory and then glanced back to his S.T. and then once more to Sora. "Can I just throw one more?" Zack begged putting on his full puppy dog face.

"Y-yeah, go ahead," Sora sighed. I mean it's not going to hurt since the moogle is probably dead... Zack giggled in triumph and threw his last projectile, once finished he proceeded to summon a stick full of carcinogens and, more importantly-

"NICOTENE!" Zack shouted as he lit his cigarette on the side of a burning building. "Let's get out of here," Zack stated with a sigh of relief as he took a long drag from the white stick. "The authorities don't appreciate as much as I do." Zack bent and began to pick up the gold coins that the moogle had dropped in his futile effort of escape. Upon standing back up and looking forward Zack's mouth dropped open, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sora ran over in time to see what Zack had yelled at. The moogle was shifting and moving! Soon it was eye level with the two boys and still growing. Zack and Sora backed up fast and summoned their weapons. Sora's was of course his Keyblade and Zack's was hand full of marbles.

"What are those?" Sora asked.

"You'll see, just keep this thing busy for me while I do something. I'll be right back."

"What!" Sora cried. "NO, don't leave! This thing is huge!"

"Whatever, I'll be right over here," Zack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Jesus." He took off into a nearby ally. "I don't remember this guy being in the game," Zack pondered out loud as he set his marbles on the ground. "We're going to need help." After a moment's thought Zack snapped his fingers and summoned two cellphones, one having a pair of wings.

Zack chunked it up into the air and breathed a sigh of relief when the wings started flapping and the device didn't come falling back down on his head. "Damn this is the coolest freaking power." He finished up with his marbles and ran back to Sora. "Miss me," Zack laughed as he joined Sora's side. Sora said nothing but pointed his annoyance with an eye roll. "Look out!" Zack screamed in time for Sora to dodgeroll away from an attack. Zack looked up and took in the now finished changing monster.

It had bright red eyes and looked to be a cross between a Destroyer and Ansem's shield monster. "Okay Sora, I set a trap up in the ally. We need to get him over there."

"Got it!" Sora nodded with the grim determination he had when in battle mode. The two lured the monster into the ally when Zack's cellphone rang.

* * *

><p>"God damn! Where the hell is this damn book?" Lauren wailed as she stretched out on the ground in exasperation. Jessica sat beside her, batting the Honey Tree's balloon around.<p>

"Who knows," she shrugged. "Don't worry we'll-" Jessica started as she looked up to the sky. She squinted and her jaw dropped. "Lauren."

"What?" Lauren called back, not bothering to sit up.

"Phone."

Lauren blinked. "I didn't hear it go off. Ophelia probably called." Lauren began to reach into her pocket to pull out her phone.

"No, not that one! That one!" Jessica pointed up and after getting a better look they both voiced their verdict.

"Zack." Jessica snatched the phone out of the air. In the contacts there was only one number listed and the two called it.

* * *

><p><em>Okay girl, you can call anytime now!<em> "WHY. COULD'T. YOU. JUST. DIE. LIKE. A. GOOD. MOOGLE." Zack shouted as he switched between throwing his STABs at the monster and beating it with a rake. Sora had done most of the work in getting the over grown moogle to the ally. All they need was the girls now.

Speaking of the bitches, he means it with love, his phone _finally_ rang. Zack answered and balanced the device between his shoulder and ear as he switched back to STABs. "About fucking time! How long does it take to make a damn phone call!"

"**Oh shut up! What do you want anyway?"** Jessica's voice questioned over the phone. There was a scuffle and then the voice in the phone changed to Lauren's.

"**What's wrong? Is Sora okay?"**

"Why I'm fine! Oh, wait you were talking about the brunette and not me, your best friend." Lauren mumble an apology and Zack sighed. "There's a monster in Traverse Town-first district. I don't remember seeing it in the game before so…GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

**"Okay, on our way,"** Jessica anounced. **"Don't die."**

Zack rolled his eyes. "Great choice of words Jess." Just as Zack snapped the phone closed the Moogle monster roared and slammed a webbed paw like claw down on the ground, knocking Sora into the next building and Zack into the ground…and crushing his new phone. "Dammit! Oh you're going to pay for that one!" Zack lunged at the paw claw thing with his rake and scraped it over the appendage repeatedly.

It wasn't his smartest idea. The monster roared again. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"So what was the problem again?" Jessica asked as they ran from Merlin's house fresh out of Pooh's world and heading for District one of Traverse Town.<p>

"New Monster. Zack's mad. He and Sora both in trouble." Lauren simplified for Jessica as she struggled to keep up with her. They bothe burt through the door that linked District 3 and 1. What they saw was well…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Gotta love a clif hanger :3...*Tightens hold on Sora*

**Z:** You bitch...

**J: ***Sharpens choppsticks*

**Ophelia:** Now calm down. She's updating tomorrow. Aren't you? *Is currently loading her gun that she saves especially for her writer*

**Me:** Y-yeah! Of course, absolutely! A promise is a promise! Now onto my second story to update!


	19. Way to Go! And the Reward Was?

**Me:** Okay not exactly the day I wanted to update but at least I did!

**J:** You still haven't updated for Annoying Love.

**Me:** I'm getting to that!

**Z:** Sure you are.

**Ophelia Hall:** She will be if she likes her books. *Holds lighter threateningly over bookcase filled with manga and novels*

**Sora:** Don't you think that's going a bit to far...

**Me:** Yeah!

**Ophelia: **Not in the slightest as long as it gets her to update.

**Me:** You're so mean :'(

**Sora:** She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>Ch.19-Way to Go! And the Reward Was?<p>

"I was not expecting this," Lauren stated. Of course it was only to herself considering Jessica was literally rolling on the ground laughing. When Zack had said they needed to get down too District 1 they had left Pooh's book immediately. Lauren even got the satisfaction of scaring Merlin off the little raised platform that was in the middle of his house.

He had sounded worried and scared (You would have to know to tell). They had imagined a grotesque monster attacking them and destroying buildings and trying to eat him and Sora. While the monster was indeed grotesque there was no destroying of buildings or the eating of the sassy gay boy and adorable and admittedly dense brunette. No what Lauren and Jessica saw was much, _much_ more entertaining.

C'mon, how often does someone get to see a 20 foot monster slipping and sliding around because there are Marbles all over the ground? Along with said sassy gay boy and dense brunette. Zack and Sora were stuck in an ally with the monster and Zack, with his endless vocabulary, was cursing a string of curses so long that Lauren believed he'd broken his own record.

Zack looked up after catching himself on the side of the ally at the familiar cackling. Low and behold he spotted Jessica rolling all over the ground clutching her side as if she really had busted her gut. Lauren was even covering her blatant smirk behind her hand. Outraged he started yelling. "Instead of laughing like you're in a fucking comedy club! Why don't you two, oh I don't know, try to fucking help us!"

"I don't know," Lauren called back letting sarcasm drip on every word. "You and Sora look like you've got everything handled! It doesn't look like you need our help at all!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

"Jeez, I was only kidding."

"You were?" Jessica questioned as she giggled out the last of her laughing fit.

"Shut up Jessica," Lauren and Zack chorused.

"What? I thought she was serious."

"Sarcasm," Lauren sighed. She ignored Jessica's retort and went to help Zack get back to steady feet. The monster that was standing above them let out an earth shaking roar as it scrambled around trying to get a proper foot hold. In the process it knocked Sora into the opposite wall with his tail. "Hey, no touching Sora!" She picked up a handful of marbles and aimed for one of the eyes. She hit it with deadly accuracy and the monster wailed.

"Nice shot!" Jessica cheered. She was promptly hit with a marble.

"You help too!"

"But that would require me to move and possibly get hurt."

"Bitch you're gonna be hurt if you don't start helping in the next 3 seconds!" Zack growled as he switched to throwing his S.T. again. Lauren and Jessica both made a mental note to ask later. "Sora, you alive still?" Zack got a mumbled yeah in response. "Great! Aim for his nose! Jessica there's a hard ware store that I…I mean the monster blew up a while ago. Go get some rope and start wrapping at around its legs. Lauren, did you find the book?"

"No."

"Ah, well, then you're useless. Throw more things at its eye then."

"I resent that."

"I couldn't care less!"

Lauren grumbled as she began picking up random marbles, and stones, and other various pieces of ruble. She had hurled a large brick at the beast's temple when her phone started ringing. She answered without looking, not really a smart idea if she stopped to think about it but she got lucky this time. "Not a good time."

"It's been over an hour you've had plenty of time to get around the brunette uke."

"Sora," Lauren stated, rolling her eyes at the overly polite and serious tone of Ophelia's voice. She sounded like an old British woman without the accent.

"Yes, that's what I said. So where is he and….is that a…?"

"Yep," Lauren nodded as she angled her phone toward the monster so she could get a better look.

"Interesting…Oh wait is that him over there?"

"Yeah."

"Get closer."

"I'll call you back."

"What? Wait, no you don't I'm working my but off over here the least you can do is let me get a closer look-"

"Later Ophelia." With that Lauren hung up and started throwing things again. Jessica soon arrived with rope and lots of it. She expertly tied a knot (She had been having a bit of practice lately) to a nearby light pole and went to using her super speed as a way of tying the rope around the Moogle monster's leg without getting trampled. In no time the monster was that had already been struggling for balance was falling head first in the split between buildings.

Sora quickly dodged out of the way with a shout before the massive tentacle head could land on him. He was trying to catch his breath when he suddenly yelled, "All that trouble for just a cigarette?" Zack looked at him then to his friends then back to Sora and shrugged.

"Which would you rather face? Moogle monster or me without nicotine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Woot! Done again!

**J:** You're not updating tomorrow are you?

**Z:** Of course she isn't.

**Ophelia: ***Still holding match*

**Sora: **...

**Me:** Oh Ye of little faith. I'll have another chapter tomorrow! So review my dear and wonderful reviewer! Thanx for reading!


	20. Back to Looking!

**Me:** Okay final update on this story.

**J&Z:** What?

**Ophelia:** I still have those matches!

**Me:**I was talking about for the week! Anyway I'm giving everyone a heads up! This story is going to start speeding up plot wise soon. I kind of let it get side tracked for a while but I'm actaully going to try and get to the end soo. I'm hoping to end the whole story in a few months. Probably during the summer. So just letting everyone know in case they get curious. Plus I'll be making my chapters as long as I can get them and the humor may be cut down on for an actual plot.

**Sora:** Uh, I have some questins about this chapter...

**Me:** Later. For now get to work!

**Sora:** Ok...She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>Ch.20-Back to Looking!<p>

"So now what?" Lauren asked.

"Did you ever find the book?" Zack asked as he kicked the unconscious monster. It had hit its head on one of the buildings as it was going down.

"No," Jessica pouted. "And we looked in every all of the pages. At least the ones we had."

"So it must be in one of the pages we haven't found," Sora suggested helpfully but Lauren was already shaking her head.

"Merlin had got the book after three pages had been scattered. It must be in one of the pages that were still in it."

"Wouldn't that be the meadow with the tree trunk?" Zack thought trying to remember if that was the first page or if it was Pooh's house.

"But we already looked there!" Jessica whined.

"I'm sure you did. But let's be honest, you have the attention span of a dead rock and Lauren could overlook it even if it was two inches from her face." Zack was mutually flipped off by both girls but they couldn't exactly oppose his statements.

"So what? We go back and start looking all over again?"

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "This time Sora and I will go with you." Sora nodded his agreement to this, he hoped that this meant that there would be no heartless or monsters for a while, besides he wanted a chance to apologize to Lauren. Even though he still had no clue what for.

"Ugh, damn this means we have to go back to that old creep's house again," Lauren grumbled.

"You know I don't really get it," Jessica started and everyone looked at her. "Wasn't The Sword in the Stone one of your favorite movies?"

"Shut up Jessica."

* * *

><p>"You have a lot of nerve coming back here," Merlin grumbled sending a glare to Lauren and Jessica.<p>

"Aw did the poor old man get scared by two girls?" Lauren teased coldly. Sora raised a brow at the sudden change in her attitude and Zack merely snickered.

"Damn, Lauren, I'm starting to rub off on you." Sora's blood went cold at that comment. The last thing he would wish for is another Zack….

"Okay so which page are we going to?" Jessica asked.

"Meadow," Zack informed. "Might as well start with the easiest one."

* * *

><p>"You find anything yet?" Zack called from the bushes he was digging in.<p>

"Nothing but I have plenty of splinters," Jessica called from a tree she'd been looking in. He got the same answers form Lauren and Sora.

"Okay guys, ten minute break." Zack made a cigarette in an instant and sat on the ground taking a long drag. "Finally I can smoke anytime I want and not have to share with my step brothers."

"I should probably call Ophelia back now," Lauren sighed. She was on the other side of the clearing so she was pretty much talking to herself. She dug her phone out and hit Ophelia's number. "Hey Sora," Lauren called and waved him over. The brunette looked up and walked over just as Ophelia picked up.

"I should tell your parents that you three ran off to Las Vegas."

"Yeah but you won't cause you love me," Lauren said with a nervous laugh. Ophelia glared. "Fine I guess you don't want to see Sora. Never mind Sora." She turned to the brunette purposefully angling the phone away from him.

"_Turn the damn phone toward him!"_ Lauren stopped herself from laughing and settled for patting the ground next to her for Sora to sit. Sora looked at the phone curiously and Ophelia smiled at him. "I finally get to see the uke to Riku's seme."

"Ophelia!" Lauren scolded with the slightest hint of a guilty blush. "Ix-Nay on the Yaoi-Ay." Ophelia pouted. Sora looked at her then to Lauren confused and curious.

"Um, what's she talking about?" He asked.

Lauren sighed. "Nothing Sora. Inside joke, just pretend you never heard anything."

"So, what goes on at your end?" Ophelia asked going into her straight to the point mode.

"Nothing much. We're looking for a special book right now. You?"

"Well seeing that you're in such a predicament I decided to tell everyone you were kidnapped."

"You told them we were kidnapped? Wow, that might actually keep us out of trouble! How'd you get them to believe it?"

"I have my ways that is all you need to know." Lauren didn't ask any more on the subject. "Hey, you said you had the ability to make spells right?"

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you make a spell to find things?"

"Because it didn't occur to me to do so, and it may not work but I'll try. I got to go but I'll call back later."

"Okay then. Try to be near the seme this time."

"Yes, ma'am." Lauren hung the phone up before she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lauren," Sora started. Lauren looked up. She'd forgotten he was there. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Oh, well, no, not as much as before, and I wasn't mad at you per say but at s certain situation you happened to remind me of."

"A situation?"

"Yeah, but don't worry it'll change into my favor eventually." _It'll change when I shoot Kairi in her annoying little head._

"Well, okay then," Sora said sounding relieved and smiled. Lauren smiled back. "But I'll apologize anyway."

"Okay everyone!" Zack suddenly called. "Back to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Alright finally done!

**J:** This chapter was to short...

**Z:** Fuck! I just realized we have school tomorrow!

**Me:** Thanx for the reminder. :(

**Ophelia: **Well I guess this means back to the torture of AP classese.

**Me:** Well then Thanx-

**Sora:** Wait! What about my questions? What's was Ophelia talking about?

** Me:** I'll tell you later. Thanx for reading! Please review!


	21. On To New Battles

**Me**: Okay You guys love me! I've managed to update while being grounded from the internet and pretty much all other electronics. remeber when I said Chemistry is my downfall? I wasn't joking and I've got the 55 on my report card to prove it. If it wasn't for my histroy homework I wouldn't be on the computer right now.

**Z**:It's true even _I_ have to give her a little credit. You need to update on AL though...

**J**:Can't believe you got a 55...

**Z**: Like you can talk

**J**:...

**Ophelia Hall**: I will be updating for our dear author as much as I can until she is ungrounded. Of course with classes of my own it will be quite hard.

**Me**: Yeah, well, thanks Ophelia. Don't worry my dear reviewers, you'll get your chapters some way. As for my other story I can't say. The chapters for it take a lot longer to type than they do for this one. Also there is one thing I'd like to point out. In this chapter I said I was sixteen, which I still am up until this Tuesday :) Yep that's right grounded on my birthday :'( but anyway just know that when I say that in this story I mean recently sixteen because when I started this story it was like a week after my sixteenth birthday. Just wanted to point it out. Anyway this author's note is a bit long so on with the story!

**Sora**: She owns nothing. (And if you feel like wishing our author a happy birthday go ahead she won't mind) ;)

* * *

><p>Ch.21-On To New Battles<p>

"Okay, I'm done." Jessica declared as she collapsed on the ground. "And where the hell are the Winnie the Pooh characters? I haven't seen a single one!"

"Oh, shut up banshee and get back to work!" Zack yelled at her. Jessica replied by sticking her tongue out and flipping him off. "I swear to God, bitch, I'll break it off."

"Guys," Lauren called. "A little less fighting a little more looking."

"I am looking! I've been looking for hours! It was nowhere in this damn meadow!"

"Hey! Is this it?" Sora yelled as he held up a dirty bright green book no bigger than a normal sized notebook. Everyone quickly jogged over to inspect it. It had no title and nothing that made it look special and when they opened it was all hand written cursive.

"Fucking cursive," Zack groaned. Jessica made a face but for once kept her comment to herself. "Lauren do you even know how to read cursive?"

"Of course I do!" Lauren took the notebook and looked over a couple of lines. "It's talking about spells and stuff. Let's go ask Merlin though." It pained Lauren to say the phrase but he was technically the only person who could confirm that it was the right book.

* * *

><p>"Hm, well it looks like you were capable of finding a book," Merlin said as Lauren handed him the note book.<p>

"Yeah well, I guess we should be going now that we have it. Oh, wait. Sora, did you ever find out what spirit you could summon was?" Zack asked.

"Hm, yeah, it was a cute little deer."

"BAMBI!" Jessica squealed.

"Bitch! I'm way to fucking tired for you to be screaming like that!"

"Heh, sorry," she apologized.

"By the way," Merlin started before they could leave. "Donald and Goofy were taken to Leon's. They were a bit…wounded. They should be fine by now though."

"I completely forgot about them!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't feel too bad," Jessica reassured him. "Everyone else did to."

"That's not a good thing…"

* * *

><p>That night Sora, Lauren, Zack, and Jessica returned to the hotel where Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith stayed at. Donald and Goofy were still unconci-asleep. After about five seconds Leon disappeared, and Jessica said that she'd be happy to go find him. Everyone else ate dinner before they let themselves get a goodnights rest.<p>

The next day Jessica appeared for breakfast a bit disheartened mumbling an apology about not finding Leon. It took all of what little self-control Zack and Lauren had to not laugh. Lauren was holding on protectively to the green notebook. She refused to let it out of her sight because she really needed to learn to control her powers. Sure it was fine when she it was just Donald and Goofy, they always recovered, but she'd hate it if she hurt Zack or Jessica or Sora. So she planned to memorize every letter in the notebook.

When the two trios were up in the newly upgraded and repaired Gummi ship they had a slight difference of opinions about where to go next…

"Olympia!" Zack demanded.

"Agraba! Agraba! Agraba!" Jessica chanted.

"What the hell are you to yelling about?" Lauren snapped and closed her notebook. She hadn't learned much from it except that the spells were greatly influenced by her temper and feelings. Yeah she was great at controlling those.

"I want to go to Olympia! It's about time we found out how to get out!" Zack declared. "Besides Sora needs the prizes remember?" He added quietly.

"But I don't want to go home yet! We still have a ton of stuff to do!" Jessica whined. Lauren glanced to Sora for help and he gave her a sympathetic smile. Lauren thought quietly, where she didn't want to leave yet herself it couldn't hurt to get the prizes and to find _out_ how to leave, she knew that Sora was going to have to go there himself eventually, he would have to.

Lauren sighed sadly. "Olympia, sorry Jess, you've been out voted."

"What!"

"Cloud will be there," Lauren reminded hoping that it'd be enough to convince her. Then thought, 'poor Cloud' came to her mind. Jessica screamed like any normal fan girl would and started yelling at goofy and shaking Donald demanding that they go to Olympia.

Zack leaned over toward Lauren and whispered, "I wonder who she likes more. Cloud or Leon?" Lauren laughed before she turned back to her notebook. "Be sure to call Ophelia when we get there to, I want to know what's going on." Lauren nodded and spent the rest of the trip diligently studying her notebook and attempting to ignore Jessica's epic fan girl moment.

* * *

><p>"It seems as though we haven't given these new<em> disturbances<em> enough credit," A feminine voice stated.

"There just kids, there no more important than that brat Sora and the King's two puppets!" Another voice shouted.

"Keep in mind, they defeated Boogie and Hook."

"They were nothing," the witch's voice spoke again. "But their sudden arrival is quite annoying. It seems as though they'll be headed to you next, Hades."

The blue flaming head of said god appeared staring uncaringly and slightly smug at the reflection that showed the traveling trios. "I can handle them. I'll just call in some help. They're nothing to get excited over. I'm a bit surprised at you Maleficent."

"On the contrary," Maleficent continued. "They are worrisome. They seem to know all about our plans judging from their actions. Sora is the wielder of the Keyblade which already made him a…minor nuisance, but these new three may end up being just as annoying."

"Yeah, I'll admit that dark-haired boy is brutal but come one the girls?"

"One of that girl's holds a very rare and strong gift that has been as great as a problem as the Keyblade and the other show a great deal of potential for causing us havoc. I'll trust you to handle them, try to not fail."

Hades glared at Maleficent and sneered. "Don't worry. I've got the perfect plan to deal with them. I think you're giving them too much credit, after all they are kids, what could they know?"

* * *

><p>"Must find sexy blonde!" Jessica squealed the very second they landed.<p>

"Jessica!" Lauren called after her but not bothering to follow. Yeah, like she was going to keep up.

"Forget about her she'll turn back up after she's found Cloud, I wouldn't mind his company myself," Zack smirked. Lauren shook her head.

"You guys are weird," she deadpanned.

"You're the weird one," Zack countered. "We've got Sora around us all the time and you've done nothing but talk to him!" Zack said it as if he could barely believe it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"What does Jessica do with Leon?" Zack smirked as Lauren turned five shades of red.

"Age difference," Lauren quickly stated and Zack looked at her confusedly. "How old would you say Sora is?"

Zack thought before shrugging. "Don't know. 12 or 13?"

"Exactly." Lauren sighed and Zack laughed.

"Oh, yeah I forget your 16 sometimes because you're so short. Lauren tossed him a dirty look. "But man, that sucks for you," Zack continued.

"Yeah I know," Lauren sighed.

"Well, Sora and his lackeys went into the building to sign up for the games. You want to go see if you can join his team?"

Lauren smiled and nodded and walked with Zack over to the arena's entrance. Sora was arguing with Phil when they entered. It didn't sound particular interesting and Lauren interrupted them so that she could ask if she could fight with Sora. Phil immediately started to protest and promptly had a S.T. A. B. thrown at him by Zack who whistled innocently when the goat man looked over. In the end it was decided that Lauren would be taking Donald's place and fight in a three person team consisting of her, Sora, and Goofy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Okay people hoped you liked it! I know I said the chapters would start getting longer but I had to be quick with this one. Anyway, Z or Ophelia (Most likely Ophelia), will be updating for me until I'm ungrounded, or I'll try and sneak on the computer when no one's around. Anyway, Next time **I'm** the one to update you reviewers will be in for a treat.

**Z**: You're going to get introuble if you try and be sneaky.

**J**:You're not good at it.

**Me**: :P I know this. That's shows how much I love my reviewers. So all of you who read and liked...Review! Come on I know your out there reading but now reviewing! :) And to those that are I thank you greatly!


	22. Let the Games Begin!

Me: Yeah Yeah I'm a horrible person...

Ophelia Hall: *Glares over the edge of her glasses*

J: And Lazy, very lazy.

Z: Shut up Jessica you're horrible to.

J: What I do?

Z: I don't know.

Ophelia: That's enough, let's focus on the person we should be killing for not updating right now.

Sora: Wouldn't killing her only make the problem worse?

Me: Sora to the rescue!

Ophelia: Yes, but it will make me feel better.

Me: Ah here's the new chapter! Sorry it's way over due! I have no excuses, and by the way my story Annoying Love will also be updated soon! It is not abandoned and neither is this one!

Sora: She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>Ch.22-Let the Games Begin!<p>

"Wait! Objection!" Zack cried.

"What now?" Phil grumbled.

"I want to fight to!" Zack declared. Lauren sighed and shook her head.

"There is a maximum number of only three to a team!" Phil informed. Lauren sighed again.

"Goofy," she started. "You mind sitting out?" Goofy frowned.

"Well..."

"Yeah, Goofy, you mind sitting this one out?" Goofy froze at Zack's sweet tone and Lauren rolled her eyes at the demonic boy's smile. Goofy immediately said that he didn't feel well anyway and disappeared, probably hiding somewhere in the coliseum. Lauren felt for the poor guy, she hoped that he and Donald were smart enough to avoid Jessica while she…searched for Cloud.

"I don't think he and Donald are going to make it to the end of the game." Zack stated but didn't look disturbed by the fact in the slightest. Lauren sent him a glare.

"And whose fault do you suppose that will be?" Zack shrugged and smirked.

"Some wickedly hot god with a nicotine addiction."

"You're so modest."

"Fuck you."

"So I guess it'll be the three of us fighting. It's going to be hard though the only one left is the-"

"The Hades Cup." Lauren finished with a frown. "How many potions have we got?" Sora started setting out item after item.

"Holy shit! Do you have black holes in your pockets or something?" Zack exclaimed. Lauren had to force a laugh away, and Sora even smiled at the comment.

"No," was all Sora said as he continued to set them out one by one. "I've got a couple of AP Boosts to."

"OOOH! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" Zack squealed and Lauren smacked his shoulder.

"You keep them Sora." Lauren smiled and ignored the dark glare Zack was giving her.

"But I want them!" He whined and expertly morphed his glare into his trademark and almost unbeatable puppy dog face. Lauren sighed and internally winced, she had a hard time saying no to Zack as it was. Luckily she had a brilliant revelation.

"But Zack, can't you just make you own AP Boosts?" Zack blinked and Lauren laughed. "Actually with that thinking you could just make potions and ether to couldn't you?

"...Holy Fuck we don't have to spend money on that shit anymore!" Zack cheered doing a little victory dance. Lauren and Sora both laughed but Lauren felt a wave relief come over her. She remembered that the Hades Cup would not be fun if the walkthroughs were true.

"Ok, so you guys ready to go?" Sora asked as he put everything beck into his bottomless pockets.

"Yep," Zack nodded, and Lauren nodded to.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the Coliseum...<p>

"CLOUD~WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON OUT CLOUD!~" The high pitched voice could be heard in every corridor of the building every now and again a body would be found on the ground with the distinct set of foot prints found on them. While some put up a tough front and figured it was either someone's idea of a joke or to psych out some of the games participants, others had already left for fear of their lives or just because the crap was to annoying to deal with.

But a certain blue flame headed character saw Jessica's manic behavior as a good opportunity. He smirked creepily, as he faded back into the shadows of the coliseum wondering his old employ was still around or if the crazy girl's screams and yells had actually managed to scare him off. Maleficent would be sure to choke on her words if this worked out.

* * *

><p>"Fuck it, I'm done," Zack sighed as he sat down on the solid stone floor. "This shit gets old fast."<p>

"Zack," Lauren starts. "You've kill three heartless in the last 7 rounds. Get your ass up you louse!" Zack stared at her. "What?"

"Louse?"

"Yeah, you're a louse, you do know what that means right?"

"Yes, I know what it is, couldn't find a better word?"

"What's wrong with it? It fit into the sentence!"

"Yeah but it's old, use a normal word like fatass, or lazy, hell even good for nothing would work!"

"Don't criticize my choice of words! It sounded fine!"

"I'm not saying it didn't sound fine I'm saying it sounded weird!"

"Uh, guys," Sora interrupted.

"What?"

Sora looked at them and then back to the large group of heartless that they had to fight through, they'd actually done fairly well so far. But Lauren and Zack were bickering a bit more than usual. Sora assumed it was due to Zack's lazy nature conflicting with Lauren's wanting to help. The bickering was just distracting them even more now though, and Sora was left with fighting the bulk of the heartless fights with little to no help from his two partners.

Sora simply sighed and shook his head seeing that they were both a lost cause at the moment. Lauren felt a twinge of guilt. "Come on Zack. Don't you feel guilty?"

"Nope. That shit just holds you back."

"Where's your conscious?"

"Squashed that little insect a long time ago, mine that is. Jiminy should still be around here somewhere but he's Pinocchio's."

"You're evil."

"Duh."

Lauren rolled her eyes and went back to helping Sora. She wasn't a whole lot of help since she still couldn't control her abilities fully but she helped in another way to. Zack thought it was entertaining, but concluded that even heartless could be scared when confronted with a protective, and possessive, fan girl. Lauren was literally keeping the heartless at bay with threatening glares every time they tried to attack Sora.

After a few more rounds and a lot of destruction, Zack actually decided to lend a hand after one of the big fat ones decided to make the mistake of jumping on Zack. The patchwork trio had finally made it to the 20th seed. Wait, oh no.

"Hey," Leon called from across the arena to the three. Lauren noted how his eyes did a quick and slightly frantic sweep of the area.

"Hey," Sora greeted and smiled when he also saw Cloud. Oh, this was not good.

"Hey Lauren," Zack started. "We should find a bunker."

"You're being ridiculous," Lauren scoffed. "A bunker isn't safe enough."

"Wait, are you talking about one for them or for Jessica?" Zack asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Both," Lauren deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Cloud!" Jessica called for the 185,957,395 time. Yeah after a while she got bored and decided to count them. She pouted like a three year old and sulkily slowed her pace till she came to a leisurely jog. Now that she wasn't running at a speed that made everything look like a blur she might be able to spot him. She jogged around the area's she had already gone past, though now she could actually see them. She scanned around the area and then her eyes went wide.<p>

Was she hallucinating? Or was she staring at the cutest cupcake shirt she had ever seen Laying on a ridge that overlooked the arena. With a loud squeal Jessica ran after it. It was adorable, at least in her opinion and she could practically hear Lauren and Zack teasing her about it later but shit didn't care. She figured that she might as well take a break and watch her friends fight for a minute now that she was taking a break right by where they were fighting. She looked down and smiled when she spotted her two friends and Sora standing in the arena.

She raised her arm to wave and call out to them when she froze. Her eyes fixated on the two tall figures of pure smexiness walking toward her friends like cheetah's fixes on their prey.

* * *

><p>Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the apocalypse.<p>

Z: And here I thought Zombies would kill me.

J: LEON! CLOUD! *Starts going crazy*

Ophelia: Oh what fresh hell is this.

Sora: I'm scared.

Me: Me to, but I have a question. Who do you like more Leon or Cloud.

J: *Stops running around like a maniac* Leon. No Cloud. No Leon...um...

Z: I think you broke her...

Me: Ah she'll be fine. I think. Anyway sorry again for the late update I swear it won't happen again! Anyway thank you wonderful reviewers for your patience, and I'll actually be going through and editing this story soon, deleting the Hiatus notices and stuff so don't worry if the chapter number suddenly goes down. Thanx for reading and please REVIEW!


	23. Fire and a Deranged Fangirl

Me: Okay another update finished, I am really trying my best to make these chapters longer!

Z: Yeah, yeah what ever.

Sora: What's his problem?

Me: Oh he's just up set because his source of entertainment his gone.

Sora: Which is?

Ophelia Hall: About a four hour flight away.

Sora: No I meant what is it...

Ophelia: Ah, my apologies. It's Jessica.

Z: Pfft whatever, I don't depend on her that much.

Me: Is that why you were reading a dictionary the other day?

Z:...

Me: Well, any way onto the story!

Sora: She owns nothing!

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine, right," Lauren laughed nervously, "besides if Jessica was around we'd already know it."<p>

"Yeah, and Leon wouldn't be here either, wait, why the hell is here in the first place? He's been avoiding her like the plague," Zack rambled glaring slightly at the scarred guy in front of them.

"Hell if I know," Lauren shrugged. "Maybe he's a masochist?" Zack laughed a bit. "You know we'll probably have our asses kicked, right?" Lauren was eyeing the two man team as they steadily approached. Zack scoffed.

"Please bitch, I'll cheat, and if that doesn't work I'll run or use your boyfriend as a shield." Lauren blushed slightly sending a scowl to Zack.

"Hey, guys," Sora stated turning his attention to the two friends quietly going back and forth in a quiet argument. "How do you want to go about this? This is Leon and Cloud. They'll be tougher than the heartless." Lauren and Zack glanced at each other in thought as the two opponents got steadily closer to their group.

"I think as long as we hit the ground when-"

"LEON, CLOUD!" Oh dear God. To this day Lauren would continually swear that the ground shook as Jessica practically teleported from her spot at the top of the arena down and barreling into Leon. Or trying to at least. Leon froze up when he heard the psychotic girl's voice but managed to escape being ensnared by her. Jessica really had been going fast because the when Leon dodged out of the way she'd hit the ground and now there was a little Jessica indention in the ground. Lauren really hoped they wouldn't have to pay for that.

Before Jessica moved onto trying tackle anyone a second time she decide to take a moment to gawk at the tall blonde and brunette in front of her with probably the creepiest dazed look anyone had ever seen. Cloud simply looked at her like she had escaped from an asylum, Lauren and Zack were still looking for her papers, Leon had lost any form of a 'tough act' and out right hiding himself behind a pillar in as manly a way as he could still muster.

"Jessica," Sora called out surprised by her sudden appearance and confused. "What are you doing get out-" Lauren managed to slap a hand over Sora's mouth before he could finish his sentence; ironically Zack had done the same. At the sound of her name Jessica snapped her head toward her friends, but that was not a friendly look on her face. She smiled.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Lauren whispered. She and Zack pulled Sora with them as they slowly slunk back to hide behind one of the pillars. Jessica smiled a bit more and nodded, her friends were so smart…

Jessica directed her attention back to the two in front of her when Phil decided to blow an annoying whistle. When the hell did he get that? "All right girly," he barked at her as he trotted to the arena and stood between her and the two men. Oh, no, not smart, not smart at all goat man. "We're in the middle of a match here! You can't just-"

He was kicked into the wall across the arena all the way into the seating area. He didn't get back up. So chalk murder onto the list of possible felonies they've committed, right under the property damage, public disturbance, and assault. I guess you could also count a couple other accounts but why get into details about it.

"Leon~, Cloud~!" Jessica cooed and to lazy steps toward them arms beginning to reach toward them. Leon took off headed straight for the exit. Jessica pouted but noticed Cloud staying put still completely confused at what was going on as he watched his friend hightail it out of there. "Oh, well, that's fine, right Cloud?" And then she launched at him, Cloud blinked and managed to move out of the way finally sensing the waves of danger coming from the short girl. More like a fucking tsunami! Cloud managed to pull out his sword and use it to help keep Jessica off of him. Said girl scowled a little annoyed and decided to kick in on her ever so useful super speed.

By this point Zack, Lauren, and Sora had found a better hiding spot behind some stacks of barrel used for training. Suddenly Zack decided to point out something very interesting. "Why isn't Leon half way back to Traverse Town?" Lauren and Sora both glanced up at him and followed his gave to where they could see Leon simply hanging in the door way of the exit he had ran for with a blank expression.

"You don't think…"Lauren trailed. She smiled. "Aw, that's so cute, lucky Jessica." Leon was steadily watching as Jessica continued to go after Cloud who confusedly beat her off with his sword. Okay, so he wasn't actually hitting her with it but that's mainly because Jessica was fast enough to move away from the swings. He frowned, which only deepened when Cloud tripped backwards and Jessica took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, emitting a high pitched squeal as she did so.

Cloud, however, managed to pry her of resulting in her landing on the ground. "Now, wait a minute," Lauren and Zack cried in unison.

* * *

><p>"See? I knew my plan would work. That crazy girl only need the proper guiding hand to find her little crush, all it takes is for Cloud to defeat her in self-defense since he wouldn't do it another way, then the other three will come to avenge her, and then be defeated or at least weekend," Hades bragged as he stood with Maleficent and watched his plan in action.<p>

"And what happens if they are only weakened?" The witch asked, showing no real interest in Hades's apparently brilliant plan.

"Then the rest of the games will defeat them, they still have the titans to face," Hades bragged. "It should be a good show."

"Hmm," Maleficent smirked, "Well it seems you have everything under control here." Only a complete moron would miss her sarcasm, which Hades did.

"That's right, all we have to do is wait and all our problems will be solved."

* * *

><p>Jessica hit the ground again and winced. That was really starting to get painful, however she continued her attack. She hadn't thought that it would be that hard. Hell her attack on Leon only took-well, she'll just keep that information to herself. Jessica, so caught up with chasing Cloud around, didn't notice that Leon was still in the arena and hadn't left yet.<p>

"Alright, enough is enough," Cloud gritted out. "You either get out of the way or I'll knock you out! I don't know what the hell your problem with but you're starting to piss me off!" Jessica ignored him, lunged, missed, hit the ground. Cloud sighed and now switched from defensive to offensive. Hades was still watching from the shadows excited for the girls defeat. He grinned widely when he saw Cloud knock Jessica back about finish this annoying fight when out of nowhere Leon interrupts.

"I knew that was going to happen," Lauren and Zack chorused. However they were apparently the only ones who did seeing as everyone, Cloud, Sora, Hades, and Jessica, were in complete shock.

"Okay, you know what, I'm done. You deal with her Leon, I don't understand what the hell is going on but I don't care anymore. I'm out of here." Cloud finished his rant and stalked out of the arena. Lauren guessed it probably took Leon about 30 seconds before he realized what he'd done. Suffice to say the second he did he started running without even bothering to look back at the completely ecstatic girl who was chasing him. Lauren, Zack, and Sora simply watched.

Jessica and Leon had been gone for about two minutes before a loud yell echoed throughout Olympus Coliseum. Sora blinked and slowly turned his head to his two teammates. He opened his mouth then paused before he opened it again. "I don't want to know do I?"

"Not at all."

"Even I'm not cruel enough to tell you," Zack smirked. "Okay I am but I won't."

"So…," Sora trailed. "Next match?" Lauren and Zack nodded and went back to fighting the seemingly endless string of heartless. They didn't have any more problems until the tenth seed. There they were confronted with a very, very angry ruler of the underworld.

"YOU WRETCHED BRATS," Hades yelled as he began his attack before the three had time to do anything. Lauren shrieked and ducked as a pillar of fire came shooting at her.

"Don't you yell at me! And watch where you're throwing those damn-WAH!" Zack hit the ground as a fireball was hurled toward at him. "I swear if my hair gets singed I'll carve cartoons your back with a rusted fork!"

Sora was dodge-rolling in circles trying to get close to Hades. "Uh, Lauren, Zack, a little help maybe?" Lauren and Zack attempted to get back on their feet when Hades let loose more fire pillars, they instantly dropped back down.

"Now would be a good time for an impromptu spell Ms. Spell Maker," Zack shouted with a pointed glare at Lauren.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think of one! We have Blizzara right? Use that!" Lauren retorted, as if she hadn't already thought about making a spell. She still didn't have any control over her powers! She could try spouting off random words again hoping to get a reaction, but what are the chances that would work again?

"I'm spending all of my damn magic using Cura on your precious little Sora! Hurry the hell up!"

"Uh, um, Watera? Coola? No that sounds like cola. Um, quit-with-the-spinninga?" A loud yelp froze Lauren from saying the next horribly thought up spell as she directed her attention to Sora who was looking rather singed from where he laid sprawled out on the ground. "Sora," Lauren yelled. Another shout was heard as Zack was being bombarded with fire balls and Hades was cackling like a maniac. Lauren took the time to note that Zack psychotic cackling was much better.

Zack was still hoping around, being forced to look like a fool when Hades aimed a fire ball right at Zack's head. Panicked Lauren shouted, _"Extinguisha!"_ Just as always the results were immediate. Whit foam engulfed the ball of fire before it got close to Zack and everyone froze.

Zack blinked at the pile of foam that would be exactly that from a fire extinguisher and then looked up to Hades who had reverted back to his normal color in his surprise. The ungodly smirk that curved across Zack's face and the events that happened next would forever haunt Hades nightmares. So much foam…...

* * *

><p>Me: Don't mess with Zack's hair.<p>

Z: EVER!

Ophelia: Duly noted.

Sora: Um, what happened to me?

Me: We'll have to find that out in the next chapter.

Z: Uuuuhhhggg! I hate you sometimes!

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know! Anyway Thanx for reading all you wonderful reviewers/readers! Please review! And if you have any kind of Ideas to help move the story along or that you'd like to see in it let me know!


	24. Energy Drinks Equal Victory

Me: I am so sorry it's been so long

Z: Eh, no one cares anymore.

J: Waah! I don't want to go to school!

Ophelia: *Sigh* I would like to apologise for my author's in ability to update sooner.

Me: There's a reason for it :'(

Ophelia: I'm off to college! And can no longer be around to make sure she does so, of course, I will always have people watching to make sure she gets things done.

Me: Right!...Wait...What?

Sora: I have a bad feeling about this...

Ophelia: Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Me: Wait! Who do you have? Ophelia!

Sora: She owns nothing. And be sure to wish Z a happy birthday. He's now 17.

* * *

><p>CH. 27-Energy Drinks Equal Victory<p>

"Well now, that was interesting…," Lauren smirked as some workers swept away the foamy pile that used to be hades. Zack was brushing his hair back and sending angry glares over to the pile.

"Interesting my ass!" Zack scoffed. He looked past Lauren and sighed. "Okay, since I just spent all my fucking magic on him, why don't you revive Sora this time?" Lauren gasped having completely forgotten Sora had been knocked out. She quickly ran over to him using Cura to bring him back to consciousness. The brunette blinked and glanced around half dazed, before collapsing back on the ground with a groan.

"I'm tired." Lauren had to suppress a squeal at the unexpected cute action.

"Same here," Zack agreed, making another cigarette appear to stick in his mouth. "Do we get a fucking break before the next fight? Cause I'm kind of done with fighting with these damn things right now. I want to tag in Jessica." He looked around a bit before spotting the person he wanted to talk with. "Yo, goat boy! Can we have a replacement?"

"REPLACEMENT!" Phil yelled stomping over to them. "I got one word for you. No. Replacements. A real hero stays till the end-" He was cut off mid speech as Zack grabbed one of horns to pull the Hero trainer to his eye level.

"Okay three things I'm going to tell you. One, I don't fucking care about being a hero, I'm tired. Two, that's a stupid rule. Three, learn how to fucking count that was two words not one, dumbass." Zack released Phil, letting him fall back to the ground sputtering in anger. His face grew about seven shades redder than he should have been. That couldn't have been healthy.

"Wha-, I-, Tha-, NO REPLACEMNETS!" Phil finally yelled before running off and away from Zack in a weird mix of both anger and fear. Zack was none too happy about being told no, because honestly it's safer and much better to just give him what he wants, but Lauren quickly intervened.

"Be nice Zack, besides Jessica…is busy right now." Busy chasing down two very scared grown men, and if they aren't scared then they should be. Zack heaved an overly dramatic sigh as he sulked.

"I'm not doing a damn thing for the rest of the day," he informed. Lauren nodded with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Hades has failed. So much his for his boasting, his plan was pathetic," a male voice sneered.<p>

"He even went in himself to fight them, and they were one down. What a joke." Another voice spat.

"Now, now," Maleficent's voice floated through the air. "Yes Hades failed, miserably even, but that's his own fault for not being able to control darkness. But, at least we were able gather a few interesting bits of information."

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>"LEOOON! SLOW DOWN!" Jessica wailed as the brunette running in front of her dodge away from her grasp, again.<p>

"Dammit Leon! Why is she chasing me to?" Cloud snapped quietly as he ran alongside the man. He winced when he heard the deranged girl screech his name along with Leon's.

"Hell if I know. Just run, she's fast. A **lot** faster than she's running right now," Leon explained bitterly. Cloud furrowed his brows glancing back at the girl who was at least…15 yards away. He physically cringed at the girl's wide and bright smile. For some reason it sent a strong pang of guilt through him and some weird voice in the back of his head was say, _'You shouldn't be running away from her! You'll hurt her feelings, she's just a young girl…'_

"She…she can't be that bad right?" He mused not noticing as his pace slowed slightly. Leon's eyes snapped over to him as he snatched the blonde's arm and pulling him until he was finally looking away from the girl.

"Careful! Eye's forward! She got me with the same trick, just don't look back at her." Leon ordered.

"Trick?"

"You look back at her and suddenly start questioning why you're running. You start to think she couldn't be anything bad, that she just a girl. You don't notice your pace slows and that she finally starts gaining on you. Then it's too late." Cloud just eyed Leon warily but made sure keep his eyes off the girl as much as possible.

"First-hand knowledge." It was a statement, he could already see the answer in Leon's eye's before he nodded.

"LEON!CLOUD!"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is taking you so long," Zack griped from his stance at the far edge of the arena. "He's the fucking easiest of all the damn titan's. Just knock him down on his rocky ass!"<p>

"Easier said than-AAH!" Lauren yelped as she got knocked backwards onto her ass. Uhg, she was so tired. True to his word Zack hadn't lifted a finger to help anymore. She and Sora were almost out of energy. She whined as she moved to stand back up. God what she would give for a pain pill right about now…

"Hey, Zack," Lauren called. "Can you conjure up some Aleve or something?" Zack looked at her for a moment then smirked. Oh, that wasn't a good smirk, it wasn't a bad, well not as bad as it _could_ have been. He was up to something, again. Dammit.

"Sure, just hold on a minute." With that said Zack took off so suddenly that she didn't even know which direction he had gone. The hell? Did he just abandon them? No, Zack could be selfish, lazy, mean, sadistic, cruel, a bit egotistical-what was she thinking again? Oh yeah, he could be all those things, but he did care for her and Jessica. He wouldn't just abandon them, at least without some kind of direct for warning, like 'hell no I'm out of here' or 'you bitches are on your own with this' or 'don't run to close to me or I will trip so I can get away'.

Lauren shook her head, she was getting of track again. It wasn't until she felt the ground under her literally _quake_ that she realized that the Rock Titan was down. Just as she registered it out of nowhere came a fast moving blur that quickly began attacking the titan in rapid movements that ended up finishing it off almost in just a few seconds….What?

"Hey," Zack called as he strolled up and holding two small pills that Lauren snatched quickly and swallowed, grimacing a bit because she really should have taken them with some water or something. Zack's lips twitched in amusement as he lit a cigarette and let his eyes travel over to the fallen Rock Titan. A sadistic glint sparked behind them and Lauren immediately became suspicious and wary.

"What did you do?" He only smiled as Lauren was quickly tackled from behind. "Sora?"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight?" Lauren started, making sure to keep the extreme annoyance she felt off her face. "You thought it would be a good idea to give Sora…an energy drink."<p>

"Yeah, but I knew that he was so tired that just a normal one wouldn't work."

"….."

"So…Instead I gave him one that was equivalent to A DOZEN REDBULL'S!" Zack proclaimed. He really shouldn't be as proud as he was, he really, really shouldn't. But Lauren wasn't about to squash his sudden swell of pride, it was to adorable seeing Zack wearing a triumphant _smile_ for once. However that didn't solve their current situation.

Sora came tearing through the Coliseum's foyer so fast that everything moved at the sudden gale force he had created. Right now he was even faster than Jessica…only a bit saner, though he wasn't focusing on anything that well. You know that 'Kid in a Candy Shop' saying? Well right now Sora was in the factory and had just eaten every fucking thing in it.

Right now they were all in the process of loading up the Gummi ship so that they could go to their next world. Lauren felt pang of sadness, the Hades cup had been a complete bust. They thought one they won it that they would figure out how to get home. No dice. Actually she was quite happy about it, but had come to the conclusion that they be in the game until the end. Then what would happen? Would they get separated into different worlds from the game? That's what happens at the end anyway right?

"NO! I HAVEN'T CAUGHT THEM YET! NO!" Jessica wailed. In a team effort Lauren and Zack had tackled Jessica to the ground while she was still chasing after cloud and Leon who took the chance to hide until they were completely gone. Poor guy, Jessica wasn't even running full speed at the time, which was actually good in the long run because there was no way Zack and Lauren would have been able to tackle her if she had, she had been playing with like Demon cat did when she caught a fly.

Right now Jessica was strapped-_coughChainedcoughed-_into her seat and waiting to leave. They were ready to go with the exception of Sora. Zack said that the energy doesn't last long, and that he would crash soon. Lauren felt sad for her Sora, uh, did she say her Sora? Uh, well, you know what? Yes hers! Like hell she would ever give him up, not even to Riku, or Kairi. Oh, hell no to Kairi!

So there she and Zack sat, beside the Gummi ship watching as Donald and Goofy tried, in vain, to calm him down. Sora was running around so fast and squealing with laughter. _So Cute!_ He looked like he was a crazed eight years old but so what? He was a damn cute one.

And then bam! Sora dropped to the ground like a stone, eye closed and passed out, completely dead to the world. Zack stood up as Goofy and Donald struggled to pick Sora up to drag him into the ship. "Let's go," he sighed as he finished another cigarette. He smirked. "You know our group has a perfect number." Lauren looked at him oddly.

"You mean the six of us?" Zack rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean us," Zack repeated giving her a pointed look while jabbing his finger to the back where Jessica's screeching was quieter thank to the muzzle Zack had forced on her….Honestly, Lauren couldn't complain or chastise anymore, wasted too much energy."

"Why is that?"

"Means we'll get one wish each right?"

* * *

><p>Me: There's a hint for the next chapter. Mine, J's, and Z's Senior year is starting in the next couple of days and I've decided that this story will not last too much longer. I'll be making the chapter's a hell of a lot longer.<p>

J: Each Chapter will cover one world each, and be finishing off the story plot.

Z: This story had a plot?

Me: Shut up...

Sora: It may be a little while before you get another chapter.

Me: But it will be worth the wait! I promise, I'll at least make sure it's not more than a couple of weeks before I update again. And I'll go ahead and tell you the story will have a Sequel! That is if you readers would like one when this one is finished...You'll just have to review to let me know...:)


	25. Do you even know?

Me: Hey...

Z&J: You bitch...!

Sora: Hi.

Me: Okay, Like I said before my abrupt disappearance (like you all didn't expect it) AKH will be done soon! I figure maybe two or three more worlds, then Hollow bastion would be at one or two chapters, and finally the last chapter.

J: I DON'T WANT IT TO END!( She wants you all to know it's said in a British accent because she weird like that...)

Z: You better fucking make a sequel! Bitch I dye your hair for you! I'll turn it pink!

Me: *Pales* Any way next chapter will absolutely be posted next week, I don't know when next week but next week nonetheless.

Sora: She would like you all to know that the current excuses is using are-

Z: UNACCEPTABLE!

J: INEXCUSABLE!

Z:BULLSHIT!

J: AND LAME!

Sora:...Nevermind. She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>"You little bitch," Zack screeched at Jessica, who stuck her tongue out at him.<p>

"It's what you get for putting a fucking muzzle on me, ass dick!" Do they ever stop yelling, Sora thought. He counted to three and like clockwork, Lauren came rushing over to try and quell the other two. Honestly, was she the only sane one of the bunch? Sora thought for a moment before remembering her weird behavior the first time she saw him.

"Okay, so maybe sane isn't the right word, but definitely not as crazy," Sora mused aloud, earning the attention of Donald and Goofy.

"What's the matter Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Hm, nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Donald persisted. Sora shot a look back toward the other trio behind them. They were completely absorbed in themselves for the moment.

"They're kind of weird aren't they?" Sora sighed. He glanced at Donald who suddenly looked scared, Goofy to.

"Th-They are from another world!" Goofy stated. "Maybe they aren't weird, maybe that's just how the people in their world act?"

"Ha! Well remind me to _never_ go to their world then! I've nearly died a dozen times because of them! The way I figure, the sooner they're gone the better!" Sora frowned.

"They aren't that bad…"

"Says you! They're nice to you! And Lauren is constantly standing up for you and keeping you safe from the other two," Donald announced. He was keeping his voice soft thought to prevent any unwanted attention.

"Yeah, she is," Sora agreed. He smiled. Lauren really was nice, she acted weird sometimes but it was like Donald said, it could be because she's from a different world. A different world, that made Sora frown. When this was over, what would happen to all of the worlds exactly? He knew everyone would return to where they originally came from, but did that mean he'd never see all of his new friends again.

A brief flicker of Kairi's and Riku's face flashed in his mind. That's right, he'd still have them, even if he never saw Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald, Goofy, or any of the others again. Zack, Lauren, and Jessica too. Sora frowned again, never seeing those three again huh? Well, he supposed that would be fine, since Jessica was kind of…special, and Zack was completely insane! He'd probably miss Lauren though.

"Lauren would get along well with Kairi and Riku," Sora said.

"Kairi is the girl you're looking for, right?" Goofy asked nervously. Sora nodded and smiled. "You like her?" Sora blushed but nodded again.

"I don't think Lauren and Kairi would get along as well as you think they would," Donald stated.

"Why not?" Sora inquired.

"Because, Lauren likes _you!_"

"WHAT!"

"Something wrong Sora?" Lauren's voice asked from across the ship. Two sets of blue eyes locked. Lauren worriedly looked over at Sora, concerned something had upset him, while Sora just smiled nervously.

"N-no, nothing it's fine!" He glanced behind and sighed in relief. "Your friends are trying to kill each other." Lauren's head snapped around quickly and sighed in annoyance. She stomped over tow where Zack and Jessiace were wrestling on the ground. Jessica had her giant flag pressed to Zack's neck and Zack was trying to stab with…a piece of a rusted cup? Sora turned back to Donald. "What makes you think she likes me?"

"The obviousness of it," the duck deadpanned. "She's nicer to you than she is us, and her friends for that matter. She's protected you over them once or twice and suffered the earful she got for it later as well. Don't you remember Neverland?"

"When she was a fairy?" Sora smiled.

"She was pissed the entire time. Her face was as red as her dress." Donald stated. Sora stared surprised at Donald actually cussing, then his words registered.

"Why would she be mad at me though? Oh, is it because I kept knocking her off my shoulder?"

"You are slow," Donald mumbled making Sora frown. "She was mad becuase you were looking for Kairi. I don't think she likes Kairi." Sora didn't like where Donald was leading this conversation anymore.

"How do you know all of this anyway? I doubt Zack, Jessica, or Lauren would tell you. Or Goofy," Sora retorted sharply. He directed his attention to the window of the Gumi ship. Who cares what Donald thought? Sora knew Lauren was a nice, strange but nice, person who would get along great with someone as equally as nice as Kairi.

"You're right, but they think we're half unconcious all the time and so they don't care when they talk around us. Plus they talk really loudly, especially Jessica. Not to mention that it's obvious to anyone who has half a brain. Truth is, Goofy and i probably no more about them than you becuase we've pieced quite a bit together, though there is some stuff we still don't understand. But you really wouldn't." Sora gaped at him.

"Why wouldn't I know?"

"Becuase they go the extra mile to keep you out of the loop," Goofy informed. "They know a lot of stuff they shouldn't, stuff that we don't know a single thing about until after a long time."

"Like what?"

"The worlds."

"But Leon and everyone in Traverse Town know about the worlds," Sora protested.

"Yes, but that's because they're friends of the King, he was the only one who knew about them."

"C-can't Lauren and her friends be the same?"

"No, becuase it's not just the worlds, they know what's going to happen before it happens, it's like they know exactly what each step we takes means, Lauren has even warned you about somethings from time to time." It was true, she had. Sora looked back at the tree who were now simply sitting in the floor talking among themselves.

"I swear I could of hit her!" Zack groaned. "If she said 'I had indicated' one more fucking time-God. And I had to wait forever before it was my turn because of that dumb bitch."

"How many times did she say it exactly," Lauren asked around a fit of laughs she was trying to hold back.

"Fifty fucking times in every sentence, she wasn't even using it right!"

"Oh my God Zack," Jessica laughed and soon started snorting quickly leading to the other two teasing her about it.

"So what about it," Sora finally said. Donald and Goofy turned confused glances toward him. "So what if they know more about the worlds than they should, or that they seem like they know how everything's going to end. Maybe they know exactly what will happen. If they aren't telling us the truth, then they must have a good reason! Honestly, I think I appreciate them not telling us anyway, it's been a lot more fun just going about it like this."

* * *

><p>"Hey, assholes," Zack shouted. Donald, Sora, and Goofy had been whispering like they were selling drugs. "Move your useless asses out of the driver seats."<p>

"Why," Donald asked, instantly wary. Lauren and Jessica looked at Zack curiously as he waved the two over. "Becuase we're driving this time. You can't fucking land a Gumi ship that you were _trained_ to pilot, so we might as well give it a shot." Donald gaped and began to sputter out a rejection before simply being picked up by his shirt, and dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Jessica walked over to Goofy's chair and looked at him, hand on hip, till he got up on his own and backed away slowly. Lauren looked at Sora, who had glanced at the others but had watched her. He smiled as she mouthed a 'Sorry' and gave her his seat.

"Not possible!" Donald shouted suddenly as the other three started strapping in. "Piloting a Gumi ship takes years of training! The only reason Sora's aloud to pilot with us is becuase Goofy and I are already trained."

"Fuck yo' couch," Zack retorted with a snort. Jessica laughed loudly and Lauren rolled her eyes with an amused smile. However when the three took a look at the actual controls they each hesitated a moment. Zack was the first to move and turn a switch, making them ship shudder slightly as the lights on other controls went out or lit up. One glass button in front of Jessica blinked sporadically, so of course she pressed it. The ship started moving forward as what looked like a joy stick on each person's arm rest blinked and drawing their attention.

Each tentivately pushed their own forward. Suffice to say, driving a spaceship made of jelly like blocks was easier than _hell!_ They were quickly flying swiftly even going as far as doing barrel rolls. Zack of course found the ships guns and shot down and structure they had to manuver through and any heartless ship that dared get into his line of site! Lauren put her main focus on making sure the wings of the ship that she was in control of didn't turn the wrong way, she was having trouble rembering which way you moved the joystick if you wanted the wings to angle and turn rught or left. Jessica played with the ligts.

"I want to crawl in a hole," Donald grumbled and Goofy nodded. Sora simply smile and watched the three at the front of the ship, driving as if it was as easy as tying their shoes.

"I see a world!" Jessica shouted pointing straight ahead to a world that was biege-ish orange.

"It kind of looks like my hair band before it got dyed," Lauren mused.

"No one cares about your hair band Lauren," Zack stated as he steered toward the world. Yes, he was flipped off, and he returned it right back to her. "Okay! Now let me fucking show you how you're supposed to land a Gumi ship bitches!"

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, transition chapter done.<p>

Z: You mean filler you lazy bitch.

J: Ass Dick

Sora:...I have no comments.

Me: I have nothing constructive to say so thanx for reading don't forget to R&R. OH! I have a new story! (Yeah, I know I shouldn't have but I did...) But any way go read if you like hetalia, Spamano, and most importantly Yaoi! If you don't like don't read.

J: Because she doesn't want to hear your bitching when she warns you.

(Okay this is actually Zack like from the story but in real life :D)

Zack: Okay, I don't think you people ever read my story but it was called nothing last forever. Buuuttt it got taken down because of a certain bullshit filter. So anyway Lauren and I are going to be reviving that story as a collaboration between us. It is an extremely dark twisted fucked up beyond all comparison. I am going to be starting on it later this week and ill have Lauren post it on her Archive of Our Own account (LadyIDK). I wont ask you to read it because honestly I dont give a fuck but Lauren will let you guys know when its up. If you want to actually talk to me my account on here is hahanowyougetit. So hit up my profile and give me a pm okay now review bitches!


	26. Probably Not

Me: Okay, I realized that Agrabah deserves two chapter for how long it is, so here's the first chapter and the next one will finish it.

J: I want Jasmine's outfit!

Z: I want an author that can update faster.

Me: I want your mouths sown shut for a few minutes

Sora: ...LMT47 owns nothing.

Me: Tis true!

* * *

><p>"Oh, flying a Gummi ship is hard! You must be specially trained! You can't land a Gummi ship Zack! You can suck my dick Donald," Zack sneered. Jessica laughed while Donald quietly grumbled to himself. Lauren rolled her eyes and elbowed him.<p>

"Be nice Zack," she scolded lightly.

"Fuck that, I'm going to brag. I parked that damn ship perfectly and they have crashed a hundred fucking times!"

"It hasn't been a hundred times," Lauren defended half-heartedly. Zack scoffed at her as he pulled out a fresh cigarette. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had walked out of ear shot to inspect the area and Jessica disappeared which wasn't good. Lauren sighed looking around before her eyes landed on something by the ship. "Uh, you may not have parked as well as you think..."

"What?" Zack questioned, glancing back at her. Lauren simply pointed to the ground. Zack followed her finger till he was gaping at the same thing. Underneath one of the Gummi ships legs was a round body of ruffled red feathers. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I think so yeah." Zack brushed his bangs out of his face and shrugged.

"Just means we won't have to deal with his ass later right? Common let's go find Jessica," Zack started walking away.

"Hey, we can't just leave him..." Lauren trailed.

"Yeah we can, here just watch me," Zack instructed. He made sure Lauren was looking at him before slowly lifting one foot and the stepping down. "It's called walking."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Lauren stated. "Where's your conscience?"

"Killed that bitch years ago, it was very freeing," Zack retorted. "Come on let's go."

"Zack!" Lauren whined and crossed her arms. Now usually this didn't work, and she didn't expect ti to this time either, at least not until she came up with something that would. "Fine we'll leave him there, I'm just _positive_ Donald won't have a single criticism about your driving if he sees." Bingo. Zack turned on his heel and stomped his way back while summoning a trash bag and a...

"It's a Gummi Jack," Zack answered before she could ask. "You know, like a car jack but for-"

"But for a Gummi ship, yeah I get it," Lauren said while taking the bag he'd thrust in her direction. Zack grumbled under his breath and worked the Gummi jack into position to use. It worked like a charm and soon the ship was about a foot in the air.

"Okay, get him," Zack said waving her on. Lauren grimaced and shook her head.

"Gross! No way, your mess!" She shoved the trash bag back at him and he sent her one of those 'your lucky that I'm not in one of my stab you moods' glares as he crouched down on one knee. He was just about to pick the bird up when a loud squawk erupted from the bundle of feather and making both Lauren and Zack jump in momentary fright.

"The fuck?" Zack exclaimed as Iago rolled onto his two feet and shook his feathers out. "You're not dead?"

"No! I'm not! Honestly watch where you're going! If I wasn't-" He stopped when he looked at both them. "Uh, but well, I guess we all make mistakes and a-accidents happen, uh, anyway, got to fly!" With that he was in the air and clumsily flapping his wings as he flew away.

"That was weird," Lauren commented.

"You know this is going to come and bite us in the ass right?"

"Oh absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Jessica squealed as she ran toward her to friends. "Over here, come over here for a minute." Zack and Lauren groaned but walked over nonetheless. "Look at what I found! Aren't they awesome. Wait you don't have to say it because I know they are!" Lauren didn't look impressed, actually she looked a little sick. Zack however started joining in on Jessica's excitement and the two ran off in the abandoned clothing shop.<p>

"Hey," Sora called as he ran up to Lauren. "Donald, Goofy, and I looked all over and haven't found a single person anywhere," he informed with a worried tilt of his head. Lauren shrugged but smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone hanging around somewhere," Lauren said. Sora frowned and looked at her with an unusually serious expression. Lauren was conflicted with wanting to squeal at his cuteness and to feel concerned. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just, are you absolutely positive about that?" He asked watching her. Lauren was a bit surprised and she hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Uh, yeah, I mean this place is huge, so not everyone could be gone. It would be very unlikely!" Lauren tried smiling but it felt a more forced. Sora stared at her for a moment longer, pursing his lips before suddenly smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey bitch! Get your ass in here! You are wearing one of these even if I have to sow you into one!" Zack yelled. Lauren paled a bit but walked in anyway with Sora following on her heels. "Put it on," Zack instantly demanded when she was within a normal hearing range. Lauren grimaced at the outfit and shook her head no.

"I'll stick with my jeans and hoodie," she stated.

"We are in the fucking dessert girl. It's hotter than hell here and you're going to wear a hoodie and jeans?" Zack critized, narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

"You knew she was going to say that," Jessica chirped from behind a changing screen that had her jeans and Hello Kitty belt hanging on it. Her cupcake shirt soon followed. "It could be a hundred thousand degrees outside and she'd still be wearing a hoodie and jeans and not even sweating."

"It's my choice," Lauren defended. Zack rolled his eyes and grabbed an outfit for himself and went behind a different changing screen just as Jessica stepped out from behind hers in a purple version of a Princess Jasmine outfit. "You..."

"Look awesome, pretty, amazing?" She smirked.

"Ridiculous."

"Fuck you."

"Shut up."

"Both of you bitches should shut up." Zack snaps as he comes out in a Aladdin out fit except the vest was a dark black the bright green trimmings and matching green pants. Lauren and Jessica burst out laughing. "Keep laughing whores I know I look hot your just jealous." That only made the tow laugh louder.

"Zack you're way to pale," Jessica giggled and Lauren nodded. Zack rolled his eyes but shot a sharp look at Lauren.

"Oh you don't you dare call me pale," he snapped at her. "I'm not the one who was to pale for fucking porcelain concealer!"

"Um, guys," Sora nervously interrupted. "I think we should head back now."

"Okay," Lauren agreed and subsequently making her friends roll their eyes.

* * *

><p>Jafar and Maleficent were walking down one of the deserted streets of Agrabah as Jafar's parrot Iago soared to them. "Jafar, I couldn't find Jasmine anywhere!" He squawked.<p>

"And here I thought you said that everything was under control?" Maleficent mused as she continued walking.

"It is, there are many places to hide in Agrabah. The princess is bound to turn up somewhere." He defended himself while sending Iago an annoyed glare.

"Wait, I did find some people though, or more like they found and nearly crushed me." Maleficent paused and raised an eyebrow out the red feathered bird.

"Is it perhaps, those troublesome pests that have been plaguing the worlds along with the King's men?" Jafar asked the bird. Iago nodded and quickly went off into a tangent.

"I can't believe their kids, for all the trouble they keep causing. But there is definitely something off about them. While one of them said that they wanted to help me I could hear it in her voice that she honestly couldn't care. The other didn't even bother with the pleasantry! He wanted to leave me for dead!" He paused in his tirade when he realized he was being paid little to no attention as the two continued to talk, the conversation now back to Jasmine and the other princesses. "Hey," He shouted and flew over to Maleficent. " Are you sure those kids are, uh, good? I know they're traveling with a Key blade wielder and those other two but honestly they seem just as uh, um, well they seem more like you."

Maleficent pondered over this and then shrugged her thoughts away. "It is true actually. If they ever decided help with our plans I have no doubt that all three of them could control the heartless easily. However they apparently have their own agenda and have decided to help to fight against us. If there ever comes a chance to...persuade even one of them I may take the chance."

Both Jafar and Iago seemed slightly taken aback by her admittance "But they aren't correct, which means that they are nothing but rats that need exterminating," Jafar concluded. Maleficent nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Things started moving quickly once the four had made it back to Donald and Goofy. Heartless immediately started attacking them and driving them all over Abrabah as swarm after swarm of heartless attacked. One thing Lauren could say for sure was that she <em>hated<em> the Potspiders. Luckily she'd gained a slight bit of control over the spells that she had already created and most of them were finished off quickly.

Jessica zoomed all over the area knocking out heartless with a guard flag in one hand and a saber in the other. Zack was happily using a mixture of his STABs and his newly created DAMIENs, Destructively Atrocious Multi-Intricate Electrified Nets. They had found the magic carpet not to long ago. Jessica had tried to tackle it before it left but it seems like the carpet was, well, smarter.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Jessica whines as she pauses a moment to catch her breath. Lauren looks around for any more heartless while everyone else stop to catch their breath.

"Hey Lauren," Zack yells. "Behind the boxes." Lauren turns around and sees Princess Jasmine poking her head up from behind the large crates.

"Wh-who are you?" she ask nervously.

"We're here to help," Sora informs with a smile. Zack rolled his eyes at the hero act and went to stand next to Lauren and Jessica who had decided to let Sora do his thing in favor of watching the ledge above them for a certain evil sorcerer. "So how did you get here?" Sora asks after a few minutes.

"It's thanks to Aladdin," Jasmine answers. If it wasn't for him Jafar would have-"

"And speaking of the devil," Jessica announces as Jafar appears from a puff of black smoke. "Ooh, man you're ugly!"

Jafar shoots a glare at her but otherwise ignores her. "Just where might I find this street rat, Princess Jasmine? Honestly, one such as yourself should have more suitable company," He states in a condescending tone. "These rats won't do you see."

"Oh, did he just call me a rat?" Zack asks and anger flashes over his expression.

"I do believe he did," Jessica agrees as she frowns and glares. "Let's kick his ass!"

"Jasmine run!" Sora shouts and the princess takes off with Jafar quickly going after her only pausing to leave a few dozen Heartless behind. Everyone is being bombarded with attacks but Lauren grabs Sora and they jump to the platform Jafar had inhabited not too long ago.

"Sora to your right is a key hole unlock it," Lauren instructs while she keeps a handful of Shadow Heartless from following him. Sora hesitates a moment giving Lauren a strange look before running over to the key hole.

"OW! You little bitch that hurt," Zack yells as he's nicked in the arm. "Jessica stop running around you're making me dizzy." The loud sound of the moving get hidden on the other platform echoes throughout the area. Zack is the first one to head toward it and Jessica is right behind him, leaving behind a confused Donald and Goofy.

"Come on," Lauren said as she grabbed Sora's sleeve and leaps onto one of the open window tops then to the next until they were on the otherside. Zack and Jessica were still trying to jump up and grab the edge. Lauren and Sora helped pull them up and the four headed to the now opened gate.

"Hey!" Donald shouted from where he and Goofy had been left behind. "What about us?"

"What about you?" Zack snorted as everyone continued on with out the other two.

* * *

><p>Sora tries to look around the plaza for Jasmine but Lauren pulls him away and toward the desert that Zack and Jessica are already headed to. "Where are we going?" He asks. "Shouldn't we find Jasmine?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, yeah, but I think she went this way, so let go this way," Lauren lies. She knew what was supposed to happen next and she couldn't help but want to speed things along. This hadn't been her favorite world in the game because she could never get past the Centipede.

"Ah ha, I found Carpet," Jessica called as she waved Lauren and Sora over. "I thinks it's ready to take us to Aladdin!"

"Can it carry all four of us?" Lauren asks as she approaches. The carpet in question makes a sort of nodding motion and flattens itself so that the four can step on.

"Hey, whats happens if one of us falls off," Jessica asks as the four are lifted up into the air.

"Your ass falls off," Zack states and they take off to the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay another chapter down<p>

J: Yay! I got my saber!

Sora: Where's Zack?

Me&J: Grounded.

Sora: For?

Me: Probably best you don't know.

J: Don't worry he'll be ungrounded soon enough.

Me: Anyway, Review!


	27. The Cave of Wonders and Concussions

Me: Hey people, I'm back again.

Z: You know what, you're a horrible author.

Me: What?

J: I agree!

Z: Don't get me wrong your a decent if writer, well despite your horrendous spelling errors and bad grammar and-

Me: get to the point.

Sora: I think their mad because you took awhile to update again.

Z: You've been spending all your time working on your Spamano story!

J: Wait I like that one!

Z:Shut up.

Me: ANYWAY! Okay sorry for the wait blah, blah, blah, excuse, excuse. But this time I'll give you some for warning. Since I'm getting busier with school-

Sora: She got excepted into college, so she's actually got to study to keep from failing.

Me: and since I've now got 3 stories I decided that I'm only going to update one story a week. I really wanted to update AD today to but that doesn't look like it's going to happen, anyway so since I updated this week don't expect another one for two more.

Sora: She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell! I'm freezing my ass of," Zack mutters as another shiver racks through his body. Jessica, who's huddled up against him in an effort to warm him and to also stay warm, nods her head.<p>

""Not so happy about your outfits now, are you?" Lauren teases but there's not much bite to it as she also shivers and shoves her hands deeper into her coat's pockets. "Shut it whore," Zack and Jessica snap. "Sora," Jessica whines while sending the younger brunette boy a glare. ""Why the hell aren't you as cold as the rest of us?" Sora looks over his shoulder at the girl and blinks. "I don't know," he shrugs. He glances at Lauren as she tries to pull he knees to her chest while maintaining her balance from her spot on the carpet. "You okay Lauren?"

Lauren looks up at him and nods. Zack however sees the possible opportunity that her own obliviousness will let pass her up and cuts in. "Y-you liar," he huffs and his breath is easily visible even without decent lighting. "Y-your lips are p-practically blue." Zack watches Sora as the younger's face turns down in worry and he scoots closer to Lauren while she sends Zack a slightly confused look.

"You're about ten times worse than I am. You're even stuttering," Lauren argues. Zack rolls his eyes and practically molds himself to Jessica. Apparently she's a wonderful human space-heater despite being almost as scrawny as Zack.

Lauren turned back around, jumping slightly when she finally realized how close Sora had gotten and blushed again silently thanking whatever god was up there.

"Sora and Lauren sitting on the carpet," Jessica stared singing quietly. She didn't finish the song. Zack had shoved a cupcake in her mouth.

* * *

><p>It took all of them a long time until Carpet suddenly jerked to the left nearly making everyone topple off and to the ground. Jessica was the one to spot Aladdin as he sank deeper and deeper into the sandpit. He was flailing around desperately.<p>

Sora jumped off of Carpet to the ground where a large brigade of heartless sat waiting for him. Lauren, Zack, and Jessica weren't as quick to follow but were soon on the ground helping. Zack quickly ran over to where Aladdin was sinking into the sand while Lauren and Jessica went to help Sora. Zack tossed down a rope for Aladdin to grab and began the tedious task of trying to pull him up.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be a poor and starving thief, you're pretty fucking heavy!" Zack complained. "I swear I better not have rope burn on my hands after this."

"Zack, just shut up and pull him up," Lauren shouted at the griping boy.

"You know what, I could just let the rope go. He's not useful for anything except as a Donald replacement," Zack threatened.

"Just pull him up," Lauren and Jessica both yelled in unison this time. Zack rolled his but continued to pull the Arabian Disney character out of the sandy clutches of, well it wasn't technically death since he was a Disney character in video game but still.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I was just saying," Zack muttered. Eventually Zack had pulled Aladdin out of the sand pit enough for him to use his arms.

Aladdin pulled the magic lamp and made his wish for genie to get rid of the heartless onslaught. Zack helped Aladdin out the rest of the way while genie did what genie did best.

"Wish number one," he shouted and with a snap of his fingers all of the heartless were gone in a poof of sparkly pink smoke.

"So not in the movie by the way," Jessica stated as she sat on the ground to catch her breath. Lauren sat beside her a moment later and Jessica decide to use her lap as a pillow.

"Your head is heavy," Lauren complained but she was more focused on the interaction between Sora and Aladdin. No one really seemed to notice that it turned from night to mid-day in a matter of seconds but Lauren was too tired to point it out. Meanwhile Zack had gotten tired of listening to the Arabian boy bragging on his trip to the cave of wonders and had walked over to Lauren and Jessica.

"Are we just going to let this one play out?" He asked and Lauren shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. After all, we've been here for a while and who knows how long we've actually detoured Sora from the games actual programming," Lauren admitted, frowning slightly.

"So are you saying you're ready to go home," Jessica mumbled tiredly.

"Of course not," Lauren scoffed. Zack smirked and laid down on the portion of Lauren's outstretched legs that Jessica wasn't occupying. "Hey! I'm not a human pillow!"

"You are now," Zack muttered. "So shut your face like a good pillow so that I can get some sleep."

Lauren frowned. "You two are really going to try and sleep in the desert?" They nodded. You do realize we have to get up in a second right. They groaned but otherwise refused to move. Lauren sighed and opted for watching the small, slightly over exaggerated performance that Genie was doing to explain to Donald that he could only grant one person three wishes and blah, blah, blah, pointless chit-chat that she had seen in the game about a thousand times, blah, blah.

Although, now that she thought about it, when had Donald and Goofy gotten here? She thought they had gotten left behind back in Agrabah. Ah, whatever. Anyway, Sora was now in the process of explaining to Aladdin that Jasmine was in trouble when the tanner boy had started gushing about her. Gushing might not have been the best word for that but from what Lauren could see it was gushing and she had seen plenty of it from girls who gushed about their anime crushes to know it.

Aladdin immediately went into a fit as Sora informed him of Jafar being after Jasmine. "Hey, looks like it's time to get up," Lauren said as she poked her friends in the head to get them to move. She a set of annoyed groans. "Fine, you can stay here and burn up in the desert, but your pillow is leaving," Lauren huffed. She stood up, effectively knocking both Zack and Jessica's heads into the sand and went over to where everyone was climbing onto Carpet.

"This might pose a problem," Jessica said as she eventually got up and followed Lauren. Zack was right behind her as well.

"How the fuck are we supposed to fit seven people on this tiny little carpet," Zack complained.

"Technically, its five people, a monkey, a duck, and dog," Jessica corrected as Abu jumped from Aladdin's shoulder to hers.

"Technically, your stupid," Zack retorted.

"Technically you both should shut up," Lauren snapped looking slightly annoyed.

"Jeez, what put you in a bitchy mood," Zack asked. "You're acting like Jessica when I make her turn her K-Pop off." Lauren frowned and shrugged. After much moving around and elbowing, mostly done by Zack to Donald and Goofy, everyone managed to fit themselves onto Carpet. Although Carpet didn't seem delighted by it.

"Ah, fresh air," Genie sighed as he flew alongside the bunch.

"I guess you don't get out much," Sora stated, looking at Genie curiously.

"Of course he doesn't," Zack quipped. "He lives in lamp, you dumbass. And he only comes out for a little while."

"Don't call Sora dumb," Lauren scolded.

"He asked a dumb question so that means I can call him dumb. And you can't tell me it wasn't a dumb question," he added on. Lauren frowned but didn't argue.

"It's alright," Genie cut in, smiling. "But I'm surprised you know so much. Have you perhaps ever met another genie?"

"Uh, no," Lauren answered. "We just...read a lot so..." Lauren trailed off and she could tell that pretty much everyone except for Zack and Jessica were waiting for her to finish but she ignored them and opted for avoiding their looks by watching the sand.

It didn't seem to take as long to get back to Agrabah, and of course as soon as they arrived they were swarmed by heartless again. This time though Lauren, Zack, and Jessica weren't going to deal with the annoying asses. Lauren grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him away from the fight and toward where they needed to go for now leaving behind Donald and Goofy. Aladdin was quick to catch up though.

Lauren didn't even want to waste time on finding the lock that was supposed to unlock the entrance to the Palace Gates. "Shatter!" she shouted, making the wooden gate that blocked the entrance break into thousands of little splinters. She made sure Sora and Aladdin went through before the rest of them and was about follow when Zack grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait."

Sora ran through the gate with Aladdin right behind him. He hadn't even noticed that Lauren and her friends were nowhere to be seen. He walked across the roof of another building and spotted Jasmine cornered by Jafar. He jumped off the roof and ran toward the two with Aladdin right behind him.

Jafar turned to them and from his side Sora could here Aladdin make his second wish for Genie to save Jasmine. Sora smirked in triumph. As Genie lifted Jasmine away from Jafar.

"So sorry boy, but your second wish has been denied," Jafar laughed. From the corner of his eye he saw a flurry of red feathers pass between him and Aladdin. It was Jafar's bird, and he had the lamp. Sora watched horrified as the lamp was dropped into Jafar's hand.

"I'm sorry, Al..." Genie said as he disappeared back into the lamp and dropped Jasmine into a nearby pot that actually happened to be a pot-spider. Sora looked behind him when he hear two pots breaking and saw a bug-like head moving towards him with electrified antenna . Sora moved out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Sora," Aladdin called out. "I can't find the one with Jasmine!" Sora looked around and understood what he meant. They could both here the princesses cries for help but there were too many pot-spiders around and now...a pot-centipede. Sora avoided the pot-spiders that were coming after him and attacked the centipede as it was still forming its body. Sora landed multiple blows on its head and was sure that it wouldn't be a problem until one of the antennas hit him, making him see stars from the pain.

The centipede began to run past him and toward the exit. "Stop that thing," Sora yelled but quickly realized that Lauren, Zack, and Jessica were nowhere around. Aladdin ignored the boy sitting on the ground to run after the centipede believing that Jasmine was in one of the pots its body was made out of.

Sora was confused and worried about the three's sudden disappearance but he had to help Aladdin. He put their sudden disappearance in the back of his mind and went to help Aladdin.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you know this was a good idea," Zack said to Lauren who was still pouting about leaving Sora behind to fight the centipede. Zack had had the brilliant idea of moving ahead to make their progress go by quicker. He had managed to convince Lauren, a.k.a. threatened, into leaving Sora to deal with the centipede without their help while they went on to the cave of wonders.<p>

"I'm not really looking forward dealing with that head guy though," Jessica stated as Carpet landed and they got off. It was dark again. As soon as they were off Carpet flew back to Agrabah for when Sora and the others would need a lift.

Not a moment later the ground started shaking and the cave of wonders appeared and it was completely possessed by darkness. At least if dark clouds around its eyes weren't proof enough heartless started popping up out of the sand. Over sized roared as beams of light started shooting out its eyes and headed for the trio.

"Why did I think this was a good idea again," Lauren muttered as she ducked away from one of the beams.

"Jessica! Get your fat ass up there and gauge the fucker's eyes out," Zack ordered as he pulled out a newly created arsenal of stabs. Lauren still didn't have all of her powers down but she'd gotten a few key spell to work for her repeatedly. One of those being _shatter_ and she was growing very of it. She shouted and every sword that the heartless had shattered like glass, it even managed to wound a few of them. By now Jessica had managed to scramble on to the back of the Cave of Wonder's head using her saber to stab into and keeping her from falling off.

Zack had decide to multitask. He was using one hand to throw STABs at heartless and the other to throw Stabs at the eye that Jessica wasn't focused on. Suddenly all the little heartless disappeared for a moment and the big fat ones popped up and they were all running toward Zack. "_Reject!" _Lauren shouted and all the heartless going after Zack were forced away like buildings during a hurricane. Zack threw one more STAB at at the Cave of Wonders and successfully finished off on of the clouded eyes.

"Woot, go Lauren!" Jessica cheered as she savagely shoved the heel of her shoe into the Cave's eye and freed it as well. The cave shook itself a few more times but soon settled. Jessica jumped off from the top of its head and landed beside Lauren and Zack who were waiting for her by the cave's entrance.

"Hurry you fat-ass up," Zack shouted impatiently.

"My ass isn't fat," Jessica whined.

"Hurry up," Lauren called over her shoulder as she headed into the cave without them. Inside looked exactly as she expected with lit torches and stone walls and floors. "We have to deal with those stupid monkey statues first right?"

"Yeah," Zack answered.

"Oh, I know where the first one is," Jessica shouts happily and runs ahead of Zack and Lauren. Zack and Lauren rushed to follow her as she jumped from a ledge on the floor into a black abyss. Lauren paled and opened her mouth to object but all that came out was a scream as Zack tackled her into the abyss.

* * *

><p>"Sora," Donald yelled as they finished off the last of the pot-spiders. Aladdin was sulking about loosing Jasmine and while Sora was upset about it as well he was more worried about Lauren, and Zack and Jessica of course. They had disappeared and were nowhere in the city.<p>

"You didn't see them either," Sora guessed and Donald shook his head. Sora sighed unhappily. He turned to Aladdin who was still sulking. Sora knew that Lauren and her friends could take care of themselves and he need to finish helping Aladdin and Jasmine. He'd have to try and find the three later after he was done.

"Sora," Aladdin said as he stood up and approached the small brunette. "Jafar had to have taken Jasmine to the desert. Sora didn't say anything but eventually nodded and headed to the desert with Aladdin, Goofy, and Donald in tow.

* * *

><p>Sora was a little confused. Upon arriving to the Cave of Wonders that Aladdin had been talking about he found that it was completely silent and there wasn't a single heartless in sight. No one else saw it as weird, or if they did then they didn't say anything. They all headed inside to which Sora noticed another peculiarity...there were arrows pointing a path through he cave. Donald and Goofy looked skeptical of them while Aladdin just looked confused as he muttered on about how they weren't there before.<p>

However, without any other clues to show where Jasmine might be they followed them from one room to the next obediently. There were no heartless around except for the odd Shadow here and there but all the rooms were otherwise empty. They eventually came to one door that had hundreds of arrows pointing at it. Donald and Goofy refused to go in, they believed it to be a trap.

Aladdin went in first, truly determined to find Jasmine and Sora followed after him. At first it was dark but Sora and Aladdin could make out some light coming out of the other end and as they got closer they could hear voices. Three very recognizable voices. Sora took off running and was greeted with the sight Jessica literally swimming through the mountains of gold that were piled in the room. Zack was over to Sora's left pillaging through a chest and squealing like a girl. Neither of them had noticed him and Aladdin yet and Sora was still scanning the room for-

"Sora," Lauren yell happily from the top of a mountain of gold coins. This got the attention of Zack and Jessica.

"About time you got here," Zack yelled.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "We've already done everything except rescue Jasmine and kick Jafar's ass!"

"Not that we're complaining though," Zack interrupted. "This place has some fucking awesome stuff! Here look!" Zack held a black rubber wristband with white lettering.

"ILIUTA?" Sora asked curiously. Behind him he heard Lauren squeal and when he looked at her she was blushing and staring wide eyed at him. "Lauren, you alright?" He asked worriedly. Lauren didn't answer immediately but soon nodded smiling happily. She climbed out from behind the pile of gold dragging with a large leather nap-sack "What's in there?" Lauren blushed and mumbled 'Nothing interesting' as she slung it over her shoulder. Jessica even had a large bag and looped her arms through it like a backpack. Zack closed his trunk and walked over to Sora, dragging it behind him.

"Are Donald and Goofy in the other room?" Sora nodded and Zack walked out with his trunk a few moments later he came back empty handed. "Okay let's go." He headed for the opened entrance on the other side of the room. Lauren and Jessica were already waiting there and after a moments hesitation Aladdin and Sora followed them out of the treasure room.

* * *

><p>Everyone ran in and Lauren's eyes locked onto Jafar and Maleficent Sora asked if that was who she was but she immediately disappeared. Aladdin demanded that Jafar let Jasmine go.<p>

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She's a princess, one of seven who will are the key to unlocking the door," Jafar states.

"Unlocking the door?" Sora question.

"Yes," Jafar answers. "But you won't live to see it! Genie, my second wish! Crush them!" Out of nowhere Genie appears, face distraught as he apologizes and closes his eyes as he begins to attack. Sora runs straight toward Jafar who tries to shoots beams at him with that stupid cobra staff. Meanwhile, Aladdin is fighting Genie with Jessica's help, keeping his attention on them while Lauren and Zack get into position on the opposite ends of the room.

"Sora," Lauren yelled getting the brunette's attention as he was about to follow Jafar as he floated away from him. "Just stay there!" Sora nodded and watched as Jafar reappeared right above Zack's head. Zack smirked and threw a STAB right at the asshole magician.

"Ack!" Jafar shouted glaring at Zack before disappearing only to hover a few feet away from Lauren. Lauren smirked, while in the treasure room she'd come up with a spell that actually had a possibility of being useful, that is if it worked. And it would save them a ton of time.

"_Tether!"_ Lauren shouted and in a second flat large black cords erupted from the ground and wrapped around Jafar to keep him still. Zack and Sora both smiled and began aiming their attacks right at the man.

"For once you did something right," Zack shouted over the magician's screams. Jafar was sown in only a few moments. Sora and Aladdin ran over to help Jasmine when all the fighting ceased.

"Genie!" Jafar shouted as he floated back into the air. "My final wish! Turn me into and all powerful genie!" Begrudgingly Genie closed his eyes and granted Jafar's wish. The whole room shook and the floor collapsed.

Sora looked over to the floor that now showed a chasm filled with molten lava. Aladdin was crouched over Jasmine and looked up at Sora. "She's just passed out." Sora nodded and glanced at Lauren for a moment, noting how tired she looked but she smiled at him. Zack and Jessica walked over to the edge of the floor.

"Hey, are you ready to get this over with or am I going to have through your ass off," Zack shouted. Sora nodded and ran over to them quickly.

"Aladdin," he started as the Arabian boy began to stand up. "You can stay here with Jasmine, we can handle this." Aladdin nodded and turned back toward Jasmine.

Lauren and Zack smirked at each and were the first to jump screaming, "Geronimo!" Jessica laughed and jumped after them with Sora following suit. All three landed on an overly heated floor and Lauren could feel the vibrations of it as each platform shifted.

"It's hot!" Jessica whined. Lauren and Zack stood up and looked around nervously, waiting for Jafar to reappear. They didn't see him yet but they did see Iago with Jafar's lamp.

"Sora," Lauren called. Sora turned around and looked at her. "Don't attack Jafar. Attack the bird and steal the lamp." Sora nodded and began running toward the bird only to stumble as the platform lowered under his feet. Suddenly Jafar arose from the lava with a flaming boulder in hand and threw it at Sora before he could get his footing back. "_Extinguisha!_" Lauren shouted direction the foam at the flaming boulder and using the force behind it to send it back toward Jafar. "Get the lamp Lauren yelled. As Iago flew above her Jessica grabbed her rifle and took aim. Iago squawked but stayed airborne.

Jafar tried another round of attacks but Lauren blocked it as well while ignoring the enormous headache forming behind her eyes. Zack was focusing not only his STABs but a few DAMIENs at Iago as well with most of them hitting but none of them actually knockig the bird to the ground. "I should have fucking left you under the Gummi ship!"

"You had him trapped under the Gummi ship and freed him," Jessica shouted. "Are you stupid?"

"Lauren made me-" Zack was cut off as the platform he was standing on sunk while Sora's rose. Jafar had switched from the boulders and was now trying to grab Lauren to prevent her from using her spells.

"_Reject!_" She squealed repeatedly as the two massive hands tried to catch her. Sora began shooting Iago with every attack he had and when he ran out of magic he climbed the changing platforms and began striking Iago. Finally the bird dropped the lamp and Zack and Jessica both dive bombed for it before it fell into the pit of lava. A sharp scream resonated off the walls as Lauren was finally struck by one of Jafar's hands and slammed against one of the platforms. Zack threw the lamp at Sora who easily snatched and pointed it to the red genie.

"Okay Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Jafar screamed and fought against the magic lamps pull but it was all useless as he was forcibly called into the cramped little space.

* * *

><p>Me: Wonderful. I have a concussion.<p>

Z: You deserve it.

Me: Go write you 6,000 word story.

J: I got a cupcake. Oh, and what was in the bags and Zacks trunk thing?

Sora: Oh yeah I almost forgot about them. By the way what does ILIUTA mean and why were you so happy when-

Me: OH MY GOD YOU SAID IT AGAIN! *Jumps up and down happily*

Z: ILIUTA is an acronim for what ukes like the most.

Me: Anyway, thanks for reading. Please Review!


	28. Time to Head Home

Me:...hi...

Z: You bitch *Attempts to stab*

Me: There's no need for that ^^'

Sora & J: Yes there is.

Me: Sora! Not you to!

Ophelia: You are absolutely horrible

Me: *Sigh* I know, I know. I have been meaning to update for awhile, and I can't say that I had absolutely _no_ time for writing but I kind of hit a road block. And I wish I could promise that it won't happen again but...

Z: Don't you fucking dare.

Me: What? I can't promise another update will come soon. Please keep in mind that I am in my senior year and I'll be graduating in just a couple of months. And I now have a job so that's even less time. I do promise that I'll try harder but the chapters may not be as long as I, or you readers, would like. Sorry for the disappearing act

Sora: She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>Everyone was back on the Gummi ship and flying far away from Agrahba. They'd left quickly and worriedly ever since they found that Jasmine had disappeared again. Despite everyone was in high spirits and had promised Aladdin and Genie to bring her back safely. Sora had that adorable little look of determination on his face and Donald and Goofy were just looking a little worse for wear. They'd need a severe vacation after they were done with this.<p>

But, everyone was actually being peaceful for once. There was idle chatter, only briefly disrupted by Zack and Jessica's bickering. Lauren found this the perfect time to try and catch some sleep. But the universe didn't like that idea and decided to make her phone ring. She ignored it the first time, and the second time, and the thir-

"LAUREN ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Zack snapped. Lauren groaned and dug around in her pocket for her phone.

"What," she grumbled into the phone.

"Good morning to you to sunshine," Ophelia hummed.

"Ophelia do you realize how long it's been since I've had any sleep?"

"Of course not."

"Well neither do I, so what you want?"

"You need to hurry up and get home." Lauren paused and glanced at everyone else before conspicuously scooting further away from them.

"Why," she asked nervously.

"Do you realize how long your PS2 has been running?"

"No."

"3 weeks."

"Wow really?" It hadn't felt like three weeks, hell it had only felt like a couple of days since they'd got trapped in the game. Man, their families were going to be _pissed_ when they got back.

"Yes, and I'm not sure, but I don't think you're supposed to get third degree burns when you touch it." Uh oh. Lauren sat up quickly.

"Um, yeah, that's bad," Lauren said, voice slightly higher in her panic. Zack and Jessica glanced over at her and paused there current bickering session. As almost anyone who has ever owned a PS2 would know, the machines have a bad habit of completely dying when their overheated. Lauren, Zack, and Jessica didn't quite know what would happen to them if the game system turned off.

"You know," Ophelia started. "There's a plausible chance that you three would automatically be spit back out into reality."

"Ophelia, the chances to that, if you're basing it off of TV and anime, is zero."

"Ah, that's true. Well, have you made any progress on getting back yet?"

"Uhm..."

"That's what I thought," she sighs. "Didn't you say beating Hades would bring you back?"

"No, I said it _may_ bring us back. It's not my fault that it didn't work." Lauren heard Ophelia sigh again. "Do you have any ideas?" Lauren asked. Ophelia was, not that she'd ever tell Zack, smarter then anyone she knew. She's also an avid gamer, so what could it hurt to ask, right? In fact, Lauren probably should've thought to ask her sooner...

"Well, the only other option is to finish the game right? I suppose you could have also asked Genie to send you back home while you had the chance in Agrabah-,"

"I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!" Lauren shouts.

"Yes, yes, I realize that. Anyway, the only way would be to finish the game right? Especially since at the end all the worlds are divided again and everyone is sent back to where they belong." There was silence on the other end. "Lauren?"

"Thanks Ophelia, you just ruined the ending for me."

"Oh, sorry. But that seems to be your only option. How many worlds do you have left?" Lauren took a moment to think. She had to remember the ones that they had not only been to, but the ones that they had completed out of the game.

"Actually, I think we only have two. The next one is Hollow Bastion, and then the End of the World."

"Wonderful! It's been extremely tedious here without you and I am so tired of telling the police the same things over and over again. The media is also starting to get a bit annoying-"

Media? "Wait Ophelia, what exactly did you tell everyone when you covered for us?" Silence. "Ophelia?"

"Oh, um, look at the time! I've got to go. I'll check back in with you later. Bye!"

"Ophelia!"

"What's going on?" Zack asked. Lauren sighed.

"The PS2 is on the verge of blowing up so we're in danger of, well, dying with it. And I think Ophelia's cover up of our disappearance may be more elaborate then necessary."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jessica asked as she leaned over Zack's shoulder.

"Bitch get off of me!" Zack snapped. Jessica didn't move.

"It means we have to leave, " Lauren said sadly. She looked over at her friends. They both frowned, none of them liked the idea of leaving, but the disliked the idea of dying in the game even more.

"So what do we have to do?" Zack inquired. Lauren didn't answer for a moment but eventually she suddenly got up and walked over to the piloting area where Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still chatting among themselves. Sora was the first to notice her coming over. He smiled, Lauren's heart broke a little.

"Hey," Lauren started. "The next world, have you figured out where you're going."

"No." Sora answered. "Did you have any suggestions?" Lauren nodded and leaned over and touched a point on the Gummi ship's navigation screen. There were only two dark worlds left on it. Lauren's finger tapped the one that should have been Hollow Bastion.

"There."

* * *

><p>Z: THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL CHAPTER!<p>

Me: Yes it is. It's just a very short one.

Z: I hate you

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know

Sora:...

J:...

Me: Should I even bother to ask for reviews? I don't think I should, I kind of don't deserve it right now...


	29. My precious!

Me: Wow been awhile hasn't it guys?

*crickets*

Me: Hello? *Echoes* Sora! At least do the disclaimer!

Sora: She owns nothing.

Me: Except myself!

Zack: Bitch I own you, if you want to own yourself you better start making payments.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, we're here," Sora announced. The entire trip had been silent. It was weird for everyone since they were used to listening to some form of noise be it Zack and Jessica's bickering, Donald's screams as he was tort-teased, or idle chat between Lauren and Sora. But no one had said anything since Lauren had pointed out the next world to Sora. Zack was chain smoking through a pack of cigarettes to avoid conversation, Jessica was off pouting while looking out the Gummi ship window sadly, and Lauren was just silent. Sora thought that she was thinking something over and had opened his mouth to start a conversation with her but just closed it instead.<p>

The gloomy feeling was almost suffocating and it made Sora, Donald, and Goofy nervous. Donald and Goofy were mainly nervous because they thought that whatever it was making the other trio upset would eventually be taken out on them. Sora was just worried. They always seemed to know what would come next so he assumed that this new world would be their hardest yet.

Quietly they all got out onto the icy terrain of what looked like a waterfall. Ice platforms, some moving some not, and large magic bubbles floated around. Lauren turned to Sora with a forced smile, "Why don't you lead the way?"

"Uh, sure," he smiled back. Glancing around he couldn't see anything but ice. "Um, well I guess we could go this way..?" He pointed unsurely and began walking, in the wrong direction.

"Dumbass," Zack coughed. Lauren shot him a withering glare before calling out to Sora before he could get too far.

"Hey, Sora?" The brunette paused mid-step and turned around, Donald and Goofy beside him also stopped. "Actually, why don't we go this way first," Lauren gestured behind her and Sora frowned. "We can jump to reach the platforms," Lauren continued. "We can figure where to go from there."

Sora nodded and one by one they all jumped up the ice platforms. Zack wandered off a few times after spotting some treasure chests but it didn't take him to long to come back. Donald and Goofy, despite their best efforts to avoid the other three's bad mood was continually pushed off the edge of the ice platforms by Jessica.

"What's that?" Sora mumbled under his breath as he spotted what looked to be ruins.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" Donald squawked as Jessica almost 'accidentally' bumped Donald off another ice platform.

"It was an accident," Jessica snapped back, not looking remotely apologetic. "It's not my fault your feathered butt is always in the way."

"At least he technically has a butt," Zack quipped down at the bickering two as jumped up to the platform Sora was already on.

"I have a butt!" Jessica screeched.

"Yeah," Zack snorted. "It's just as flat as your chest." Jessica puffed her cheeks out and glared at Zack as he lit another cigarette.

"Dickhead," she muttered before jumping up.

Zack looked at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"Jessica smiled radiating false innocence in her voice.

"Are you two at it again?" Lauren complained as she joined them. "Then again," she continued, "when do you ever?" Zack rolled his eyes while Jessica pouted. Lauren ignored them in favor of walking over to Sora. "What?" She asked him before following his gaze.

"There are some ruins over there..." They watched as suddenly there was some movement by one of the fallen pillars. What looked to be a cross between a grizzly bear and wolf wearing a purple cape, Beast, lumbered forward at the same time a figure with silver hair appeared. "Riku!"

Sora took off. "Wait," Lauren called after. She remembered the walk-through they had watched on youtube and remembering what came next filled her with a mix of anger and icy worry. She hurried after him with Zack and Jessica at her heels and Donald and Goofy catching up soon.

A tremendous roar shook the air. Lauren yelped in surprise at the sudden loud noise and even made Zack pause a moment. Everyone, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Zack, Lauren, and Jessica; they all looked up in time to see the Beast charging for Riku. Sora called out to his friend in worry and raced to him, Donald and Goofy rushing to meet him. But the other three stayed where they were for a moment and watched. Riku took Beast down in one move that sent him flying, not very far but still.

Sora got there in time to see Beast stand back up but soon fall back to the ground. Riku took a menacing step forward before Sora stopped him. Lauren hurried over but knew there was nothing she could do.

Riku was the one talking as she, Zack, and Jessica finally made it.

"So you've finally made it? About time. I've been waiting." Riku greeted with fake friendliness.

"Been waiting for what?" Zack sneered. "To get your ass kicked?"

"This doesn't involve you." Riku turned back to Sora, "It involves me and my rival, after all, that's what we've always been, right? You pushing me, me pushing you? But it ends here! There can't be two Keyblade master's."

"Yes there can," Lauren interjects in a panicked voice. "It's been working out fine until now right? Why mess with something that's working?"

Riku glanced at Lauren but shook his head. "I am the keyblade's true master!" Riku held his hand out. The Keyblade in Sora's hand lurched forward and he began playing tug-of-war with an invisible force. Donald and Goofy watched in shock but Zack, Lauren, and Jessica grasped onto the Keyblade to help Sora keep hold of it. None of their help mattered though as the weapon suddenly changed form and disappeared in a flurry of lights only to reappear in Riku's hand.

"Only I can save Kairi and change the world!" Riku declared as he wielded the reformed Keyblade in front of the group.

"But how?" Sora said in stunned shock. "I'm the one who fought with it! I'm the one who used it to save all those people and defeat all those heartless!"

"You were just the delivery boy," Riku dismissed. He looked back at Sora through the corner of his eye. "And your part's over now. Play hero with this." Riku tosses Sora's old wooden sword from their island to the ground in front of him. Sora collapses to his knees, eyes shining with disbelief as Riku turns and walks away.

Lauren rushes to Sora. "hey, he tries to reassure. Don't worry Sora, we'll get the Keyblade back you've still got all your friends-"

"Let's go Goofy," Donald quacks as starts following after Riku. Goofy runs to catch up.

"Gee, I know the King said to stick with the key but..., " he glances at Sora has moved his head up and now watches as his two friends who have been with him since the start of their journey walk away.

"We have to remember our mission." Donald merely states. "Sorry Sora."

"What the fuck!" Zack shouts.

"You good for nothing *Confit! Just come back around and see what I make you into!" Jessica screeches as Lauren glares at their back while Sora's eyes fill with hurt.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, short chapter I know.<p>

J: Too fucking short.

Z: Bitch

Me:The next chapter will be longer because by the end of it we'll be leaving Hollow Bastion.

Sora: But we just got here.

Me: Yeah, well I'm on a deadline. So here's the plan, only two, maybe three if I decide to do and epilogue, chapters left. Let it be noted that I'm going to try and move a bit closer to the actual plot line that way this story doesn't end up with a freaky ending.

J: Like the 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' video.

Sora&Z: What?

Me: Anyway! I'll have a new update within a week for you guys, seriously I will. All of my friends have moved away now that I've graduated high school. I have nothing to do except write updates for you. So thanx for reading and review!

P.S. Confit is a gourmet duck dish.


	30. Fangirl's Are Scary

Me: I lied, I'm a lying liar. Sorry. BUT! I'm back with an update, I had to watch a couple of walk-through video's on YouTube to remember everything I needed to for this chapter and I think the annoying hours paid off.

J:Why didn't you just play it on your PS2.

Z:Don't bring that up-

Me: *Goes to a corner and cries*

Z: See what you did.

J: What about the author's note?

Z: I'm sure as fuck not doing it. Sora, do your thing so the story can start.

Sora: She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>Sora was still on the ground looking vacantly at the wooden sword that Riku had thrown at him. "Sora," Lauren sighed. A strained growl. Beast was back on his feet, limping, and passing the group.<p>

"I'm here to...save Belle. I'm... not giving up..this easily. Why...are you even here?" Beast struggled to growl out from either pain or anger, more likely a combination of both. Sora blinked up at him and stood up picking the toy sword up.

"Yeah, I'm here to save Kairi." Lauren frowned but kept her mouth politely shut, she was happy just to see Sora wasn't as depressed now. "I won't give up either."

Beast nodded and continued forward. Sora turned to Zack, Lauren, and Jessica with a smile. "Thanks for not leaving." Zack slapped him upside of the head.

"Shut up and start walking, I did not nearly bust my ass on those little ice platforms just to watch you try to beat heartless to death with a stick." Sora's smile faltered a bit.

"Be nice Zack," Lauren said warningly as she gave him a 'make-him-cry-and-I'll-make-you-pay' look. It was an obvious bluff. One that Zack scoffed at but he didn't say anything else. Jessica came up to pat Sora on the back.

"Just forget about Donald and Goofy. Sure they were the first two friends that you made outside of you island and have been helping you fight and always had your back since the beginning, if in the long run their want for the keyblade is more important than that bond of friendship you had formed than, well, oh. Why are you crying again? I'm trying to cheer you up! Hey!"

"Jessica go to you corner," Lauren and Zack deadpanned while Lauren worked Sora's confidence back up. They knew Jessica meant well but her and pep talks don't mix.

"Let's go catch up with Beast," Zack sighed as he lit up another cigarette.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until the four reached Beast. He looked at them but didn't say anything as he boarded the moving, caged lift that would take them to the castle up ahead.<p>

"So, Beast." Zack started. "What..kind of Beast are you exactly, I've always been curious. Are you supposed to be the Disney version of Wolfman or are you like a bear mixed with something else?" Beast glanced at him but didn't reply. "Um, I'm talking to you. Reply please?"

"Zack," Lauren muttered in a warning tone.

"I was just asking," Zack protested but after giving one last look at Beast he sneered and walked away. " Stupid over fluffed pug," Zack mumbled under his breath as he went to lean over the railing by Lauren.

"A stupid over fluffed pug that could sever your head from your neck without even trying," Lauren hummed. She didn't miss Zack flipping her off but she did choose to ignore it as they finally reached the castle.

"Alright," Jessica cheered. "Let's go save those damsels!" She raced off toward the large double doors. She pulled them open, er, tried to. They stayed closed. Then she tried pushing them open. "Oh come on!"

"Why don't you try knocking on the bad guys' door Jessica. I'm sure it's that easy to get into their evil lair," Zack shouted at her. Puffing out her cheeks she stomped her way back to us. "Let's try this way," Zack said after looking around. "The gate is open."

Leading the way, everyone followed him until they wound up at a dead-end. "Nice pick," Jessica quipped with a smug smile. Zack glanced at her before tapping a glowing glass-star like object. After waiting for a second the lift made it's way up to us.

"You were saying," Zack hummed.

"Asshat."

"Bitch."

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after getting off the lift the we were attacked by floating giant heartless head creatures. Zack had to duck down to avoid one trying to bite his head off. Lauren had to rely on a few of their basic spell and Jessica did her best trying to use her flag as a spear but a heartless came up behind her had headbutted her. Her flag fell out of her hand and was promptly swallowed up by one the heartless.<p>

"You bitch! Do you know how much my mom had to pay for that!" Jessica screeched.

"Jess, I really don't think he cares," Lauren shouted. Lauren turned when she heard a surprised shout and saw Sora fall on the ground. A heartless was trying to dive bomb him but Lauren froze it before it reached the brunette. "Sora," Lauren sighed. "Sit this one out and stick with Beast." Sora's face fell and he trudged over to the cape wearing wolf-bear-animal-thing as he completely annihilated any heartless within his reach.

In the end all of them had to rely on Zack and Beast. Lauren had exhausted herself and didn't think she could cast another spell without passing out, Jessica, was almost useless now that her flag was gone and she seemed more interested on sulking over it. Sora, well, you just can't kill heartless with a stick...

So the fleet of heartless ended up getting beaten to death by Beast and blown to bits by Zack and his little contraptions.

"Thank god." Lauren groaned as she slide to the frozen floor. "Break time."

"I can't take a break," Beast growled. "I have to find Belle, my hea-"

"'Your heart will lead you to her, blah-blah-blah," Zack finished. "Yeah we got it." Zack looked over at Lauren. "You know he's just gonna leave if we just sit here." Lauren pouted but got up dragging a depressed Jessica by the back of the shirt over to the rest of the group.

"So what next anyone got any clue on where to go from here," Sora asked. He looked to Lauren who had to shake her head no. Zack raised his hand.

"We take the bubbles," he stated.

"Why?" Lauren asked as she peered over at the giant water bubble hovering above the ice closest to them. Suddenly Jessica sprang up and rounded on Zack.

"You little cheat," she whined. "You read ahead on the walk-through didn't you! Whatever happened to 'I hate them, it feels like you're cheating yourself' or some bull like that?"

Zack glared at her. "One, shut the fuck up Jessica. Two, shut the fuck up Jessica. Three, you need a breath mint." And then they started arguing and screeching at other spouting off every name they've ever had for each other with some new ones thrown into the mix.

"Uhm, guys," Sora started but Lauren stopped him.

"Don't, let's just go on ahead," she suggested and started leading him and Beast to the bubble.

"What about-"

"They'll catch up when they're finished." Lauren reassured. After the three stepped into the bubble it moved. It sunk into the ground, and carrying them with it, went from the icy room to a gated in and dimly lit area. Lauren looked around to try and find where they should go next. "Crap," she muttered. "It's blocked off. There's nowhere to-"

With an Earth shaking roar beast lift his arms and slammed his fists into the gated part of the wall near them that had iron bars set in concrete. It shattered to pieces but it now allowed a passageway for them to keep moving. "I stand corrected," Lauren smirked as she carefully stepped over the ruble. In the new room there was another bubble.

They ended up having to repeat the same thing a second time. Going into the bubble, moving to a new room, and finally knocking down another path blocking wall. They ended up at a larger area with pipes along some of the walls and water in the floor.

"What should we do now," Sora asked as he saw that they were blocked in again. Beast was already getting ready to break the a new path except this time they barely even shook. Beast growled in annoyance and repeated the action. Lauren and Sora backed away.

"There's gotta be some way through," Lauren mused. She looked at the floor and saw how the water passed between opening in the grates, and then she noticed the rails. "Sora, look for a switch."

"What?" He questioned. He watched her feel around the walls as she explained.

"A switch, or a button. It could be either."

"What does it matter?"

"Those rails," Lauren said pointing to them. "I think they're supposed to be there so the walls can move." She glanced up at the walls in question, they were still being punched by Beast (how he could crumble concrete but not break some metal wall was beyond her), and noticed that some had hinges. "Some probably swing open. Uh, Beast, you can stop that now," she told him. He growled at the wall again but backed off.

"Hey do you think this is it?" Sora asked as he examined glass knob. He pushed on it and a metallic pop rang through the area and the wall closest to them slung into a different place. However...

"This is going to get really annoying isn't it?"

* * *

><p>The moving wall puzzle seemed easy enough they eventually found the switch that unlocked the castle's front doors. Getting back out, though, was a bit more difficult. At least for Lauren it was.<p>

"I'm still don't understand how you trapped yourself...," Sora muttered.

"I'm not good with puzzles. I usually make Zack handle these parts," Lauren protested. Sora looked at her confused but didn't comment. It took a lot of trial and error, enough that Sora had to talk Lauren out of trying to beat her head against the walls.

"Okay, let's just get back to main doors," Lauren grumbled. They took the bubble system again until they were back where they started. Zack and Jessica were still there...and still arguing...

"Okay, okay that's enough you two," Lauren scolded.

"Shut up," they retorted in unison.

"Come on," Lauren huffed. "We gotta get back to the main doors so we can get Sora his Keyblade back."

"Yeah, I guess," Zack relented after a moment of silence. "That way he won't be useless anymore."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, stick boy."

"What is with you annoying brats," Beast growled. He was beginning to get highly frustrated with the constant noise from the kids not to mention their annoying delays.

"Shut it mutt or I'll put weed in your rose's vase," Zack threatened.

"How do you know about my rose!" Beast roared.

"You don't have to fucking scream I'm right here. And think about this, if I can know about your rose then you can only guess what else I know about you, so don't test me. Now be a good puppy and lead the way back up," Zack commanded. Beast growled for a little longer but surprisingly caved. Sora seemed slightly awed and followed after him while Jessica snickered.

"What exactly do you have on him anyway?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Not a damn thing but it worked so keep you mouth shut," he smirked. Lauren chuckled and they followed after everyone else.

The main entrance opened easily once they made their way back and they easily spotted the large foyer ahead of them. There was a problem once they entered though.

"Beast! Where the fuck do you think your going."

The only reply they got back was him shouting Belle's name before the doors snapped shut to keep Beast from returning.

"Dude is whipped," Jessica announced. Zack nodded and even made the hand motion causing Lauren and Jessica to laugh.

"Looks like you're having fun." The group turned to see Riku standing across the room with Donald and Goofy. He sighed. "Quit now Sora."

"No, I came here to save Kairi and I'm not without her," Sora proclaimed. Lauren opened her mouth to say something but Zack and Jessica quickly covered her mouth. When she started to struggle they had to calm her down.

"It's part of the game, you know that. I know she's a cunt but you gotta let the game play out," Zack warned. He removed his hand and Lauren pouted.

"But," she trailed off. Jessica patted her back.

"It's okay, just remember all the yaoi moments the series has presented you with so far and how many more they will, that should be enough to get you through," she reassured. Lauren sulked but nodded. The three turned their attention back to Sora as he continued making his big speech about how darkness couldn't change your heart and blah, blah, blah. Zack made a gagging motion and rolled his eyes. Jessica elbowed Lauren and gave her a 'see-what-did-I-tell-you' look.

They were pretty much goofing off until Riku snapped and threw a burst of dark magic at Sora.

"Fucking cheater," Zack yelled as the three friends panicked. Luckily for Sora though Goofy and Donald were the most fickle beings in the universe. They both appeared at Sora's side with Goofy blocking the attack with his shield.

"Gee, I know the King said to stick with the Keyblade but Sora's our friends and we aren't gonna let you hurt him, right Donald?"

"Right Goofy." Such a touching moment, you know if the two weren't complete assholes.

"But what good are you without a weapon Sora?" Riku sneered not even remotely bothered by Donald and Goofy switching sides again.

"With my heart," Sora answered. And yes it had Lauren, Zack, and Jessica rolling their eyes along with Riku. But. The little speech combined with the corny answer must have proven to the Keyblade how much of an ass Riku was right then and how awesome Sora was because in another shimmer of light it switched from Riku's hand back to Sora.

"Alright," Zack cheered. "How do you like that BITCH!" Pissed, that would be the best way to describe how Riku liked it. He was pissed and summoned a new weapon out of darkness and charged them. Sora deflected his first attack and charged back at him and the two best friends from Destiny Island began to fight each other.

"Come on!" Donald cried. " Let's help Sora." However, there were two, very demonic looking obstacles in their way at that moment.

"Oh, I think you two have helped Sora enough," Jessica hissed. Zack lit a cigarette and he summoned a handful of S.T. and a new flag for Jessica. She smiled happily and accepted it as they both took a step toward the cowering duo.

"B-but, what about Sora...," Goofy tried to reason.

"Sora will be fine." Jessica stated. "He's got the best Defense and Offense anyone could have. A pissed off fangirl." She jabbed her thumb at Lauren who was icily watching the fight as she picked up the discarded toy sword. She had plans for it.

"Listen," Zack started, pretending to sound reasonable and sympathetic. "Really, you're lucky that its us who's dealing with you. You're bodies might end up in fewer pieces."

* * *

><p>Lauren was glad Sora was too distracted with his fight to hear the sweet screams of agony behind her as she watched the fight. She was going to let Sora have his fun for a while and gain some of his pride and confidence back. She idly tapped her foot with the toy sword as she waited, healing Sora now and then since her magic was back.<p>

She made her move when Riku knocked Sora across the room and toward the stairs. The brunette hit the handrail and went tumbling over. It would take him a minute to get up. Plenty of time. Riku headed for Sora to take him out while he was down but Lauren stepped in.

"So, Riku." Lauren started as she blocked his path irritating him.

"Move out of the way," he ordered. "I don't want to fight a girl."

Lauren smiled. "Aw, don't worry. It's not gonna be much of a fight." Riku glared at her and raised his blade to knock her away. Lauren raised the toy sword. Riku laughed.

"What good do you think that will do!"

"Let's find out." A blood curdling scream reverberated off the walls. It made Jessica jump but Zack smiled, proud that he'd taught Lauren so well. Riku was going to be picking splinters out of a very awkward place for a very long time.

"I'm not done with you yet," Lauren screeched as Riku dropped the sword and the darkness he'd summoned left him to run away in a weakened state. Sora, oblivious to what had happened due to the possible minor concussion he had sat up and looked around for Riku.

"Where'd he go?"

"Oh," Lauren squeaked. "Uh, you were tougher than he thought you were and took the chance to run a re-plan his attack." She should really try for theatre again. She was getting really good at acting. Well, lying, but there wasn't much difference to the two in her mind..

Sora sighed and then looked over in horror to Donald and Goofy. "What happened to you two!?"

Donald and Goofy tried moving but considering three-fourths of their bones were broken and having severe internal bleeding they quickly stopped. They didn't glance at Zack and Jessica who weren't looking at them.

"Riku...," Donald quaked out through his broken beak.

"Bastard went for them right before he ran," Zack elaborated. Jessica nodded. Sora was speechless until Lauren came up behind him.

"Why don't we let those two rest and recover for a bit while we try to figure our way to R and the princesses. Sora walked with her leading him by the shoulders though the closest doors still staring mutely at Donald and Goofy.

Turns out the first room they went into was a library. One that Lauren wanted. She wanted it badly.

"Oh, I remember this part," Jessica whispered by Lauren so Sora wouldn't hear. "We gotta put all the books in the right places to reveal stuff like hidden passageways and items."

"Sounds like a job for an ex-library helper," Zack stated as he plopped down lazily in a nearby chair.

Lauren scowled as Jessica agreed and went off to rest with Zack.

"True," Lauren agreed. "But wouldn't it go by so much faster if the ex-library helper had some assistance?"

Sora looked up at Lauren. "I'll help," he offered. Lauren had to squelch the urge to squeal and hug him. Instead she smiled.

"You're so nice Sora, and not as much of a lazy ass like some people. Especially people who know there's no smoking in libraries," she added as she caught Zack, who was just as big as a book nerd as her, trying to light up. He paused before scowling at Lauren and placing his cigarette back in the pack. He stood up, irritated now, and grumbled a couple of curses under his breath. Jessica remained seated, and not a single death glare that Lauren and Zack sent her way got her to move from her spot.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay I know Hollow Bastion was supposed to be finished in this chapter-<p>

Z:And here are the come the excuses.

Sora: You need planning skills

Me: I know. But I was planning to do what I said but since the chapters late I decide to divide it besides. I think this is a decent sized chapter, so final Hollow Bastion chapter should be up Sunday or Monday. Oh and by the way, Maleficent is a bitch.

J: She's one of the best Disney Villains.

Me: Yeah, but she's a pain to write about. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter because you only got two left. Review please and thanx for reading. :)


	31. The Pinwheel of DEATH!

Me: I have no excuses.

Z: Absolutely fucking none.

Ophelia Hall: I am so disappointed with you.

J: 'In a different state, can not comment at this time.'

Me: Holy shit we've lost J!

Sora: I don't think Leon will be having any qualms about that.

Z: Neither will I. Haha, just kidding. Maybe.

Sora: She owns nothing except her sincere apologies for not updating.

* * *

><p>"And done. Finally," Zack grumbled while slamming the last book, Nahara Volume 5, onto it's shelves right beside the other identical volumes. "And with no help from that bitch," he quipped with a glare in Jessica's direction.<p>

"Technically, we've been done for a while Zack," Lauren corrected. "We already found the exit."

"Yeah, but if we had stopped looking for all the books we wouldn't have gotten as much stuff."

"Well, we didn't need any more stuff-"

"But now we have it, thanks to me." Zack interrupted finishing Lauren's sentence. He earned a narrowed eyes glare from her before she simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We good to go now," Sora asked. He was already by the exit and ready to leave. He'd rushed through putting up the books to find the exit but his fear of Zack kept him from actually going on ahead.

"Yeah," Lauren answered. Zack, Jessica, and Lauren hurried up the stairs and followed Sora through a hidden entrance that was behind a bookcase. They walked down a darkened hallway until they reached a lift room full of platforms electric bars and more of the glass star-like switches.

They were however stuck. They couldn't pass through the electric bars that separated them from a platform. And by the looks of it that platform was their only key to continuing on their way. Still looking around Jessica tried to do that impressed whistle thing but Zack pinched her stomach making her squeal and starting an argument. "You ass!" She whined pinching him back.

"Bitch don't pinch me," Zack yelled aiming a pinch at her chest.

"Guys, really?" Lauren sighed in exasperation. "Now really isn't the time."

"But he's pinching me!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I am not," Zack protested. He pinched her waist immediately after. "Mother fucker," Jessica squeaked, her voice going up a few octaves. She then began to slap at Zack.

"Fucking bitch!" Zack exclaimed while he tried dodging the slaps and pinched back at her.

"Jeez, how old are you two, Nine?" Lauren went ignored as Zack and Jessica continued to attack each other. The pinches and slaps continued until Jessica moved to dodge another pinch and fell back into one of the glass switches that blinked blue. He tried catching her arm to keep her from hitting it but it was too late.  
>She slammed into it and then disappeared.<p>

"Jessica," Lauren shouted worriedly.

"You fucking bitch!" Her voice shouted out angrily from right behind the group. They all turned to see her on the platform. Right on the other side of the electric bars. Lauren and Zack turned back to the star switch.

"Teleportation." Lauren stated flatly.

"That's fucking awesome!" Zack laughed jumping up and down slightly while a huge grin crossed his face.

"It reminds of Captain Jack's vortex manipulator!" Lauren squealed slightly

"I fucking know," Zack said with uncharacteristic excitement.

"Uh, guys?" Sora interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"Dorky shit, Sora," Jessica answered as frowned at her to friends.

"Fuck you!" Zack and Lauren chorused together. "Doctor Who is amazing!" Lauren defended.

"And Captain Jack is fine!" Zack stated.

"Doesn't mean it's not dorky, beside Doctor Who is weird, confusing, and boring," Jessica huffed. The room was dead silent immediately after.

"Oh, no. We can't be friends anymore Jessica, " Zack said turning his back on her and shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"I don't even care that you called it dorky but how the hell can you call it boring!" Lauren defended. "And how can you call yourself a fellow anime fan if you can't handle confusing and weird things!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica rolled her eyes. "We going now?" Zack and Lauren quieted and both glared at their friend as they walked towards the star switch with Sora and teleported onto the platform that began to move. It traveled over and up and through a tunnel with everyone staying quiet.

Silently Sora inched closer to Lauren tugging on the short girl's sleeve to gain her attention. "What's a 'Doctor Who'?" He asked quietly.

"LIIIIIIIIFFE!" Zack screamed.

* * *

><p>"Well." Jessica huffed. "That was a big fat waste of time!"<p>

"I blame Zack," Lauren stated as they all walked back into the library.

"How the fuck is it my fault!"

"Don't know," Lauren and Jessica responded. Sora raised his arm to pat Zack on the shoulder but then thought better of it. He'd probably lose the arm.

All of them glanced around briefly before they spotted a door not to far away. Once they walked through it they were above the room from earlier with a clear view of the top of the chandelier. Blue fire was lit on it.

"Oh, now we have to do the puzzle thing," Lauren thought out loud. "Do you remember where all the pieces are?" Lauren asked Zack. He shrugged.

"Most, I think. There's only four right?" Lauren nodded while he pulled out his cigarettes to light another up.

"It'll be quickest if we split up and get them then. Four of us and four pieces. I think there's two on the ground floor."

"No, I mean yeah you grab most of the from the floor below us but you've gotta do something up here to make them appear." He motioned to the unlit candles nearby that were placed all over this elevated floor. "I know you gotta light all these to get the one on the chandelier. So I'll handle it."

"Don't you need magic too though?"

"For what? I have a lighter so I don't need Fiagra."

"No," Lauren rolled her eyes. "But you need Thundaga to access the platforms.

"Well then Ms. Spellmaker get to using the magic." Zack waved his hands in a dismissive and hurrying gesture. Flipping him off briefly once she turned to go light the candles she casted a quick Thundaga spell which hit the chandelier in multiple strikes making the platforms drop.

"We have to find puzzle piece things," Lauren instructed Sora and Jessica. "You gotta do what these statues want. Find one and get the piece."  
>"Why do we need them?" Sora asked curiously.<p>

"They form a heartless emblem that unlocks the door to the next room." Lauren explained and walked off before Sora could ask her exactly how she knew it. She walked up to the first statue she saw which was neighbored by a pot on each side. Jessica ran off to one that was blocking off a ledge and Sora went to the other. Zack was almost done lighting candles.

Skimming over the plaque on the statue that had instructions to break the pots, she wondered how breaking pots was any sort of test or challenge. Lauren pushed the pots off their little pedestals and walked over to check on the others.

Jessica's task was not as easy. She was pushing against her statue with all her strength and it wouldn't budge. There was a red trinity mark on the floor and she huffed before using her jazz running super speed to run down to the bottom floor grabbing the beaten forms of Donald and Goofy. As she was running back she wondered if the trinity would work with her standing in place of Sora. Once she was back in place and the trinity started to glow she smiled.

She aimed Donald at the statue and threw him at it immediately followed by throwing Goofy and ran full speed at it herself. The statue moved, wobbled, and then crashed to the floor with Donald and Goofy.

"I really don't think their gonna make it," Lauren stated as she walked up to Jessica.

"Probably not, but they get knocked out in every fight anyway," Jessica shrugged.

"You bitches done already?" Zack asked from where he was standing at the fire pit holding one of the door pieces.

"Yeah, we'll meet you down there," Lauren called. "Sora already went to get his piece," she continued, motioning towards the boy bent down to pull his puzzle piece from the treasure chest. She and Jessica hurried down with Zack following behind them.

Jessica stepped over the still unconscious 'Useless Duo' and grabbed her piece from the statue rubble. Lauren fished hers out of the now working fountain that was flowing with ice cold water. They both went to go meet at the door where Zack and Sora were already standing.

"About time," Zack sniffed as he quickly snapped his in place, followed by Sora's and then both of the girls' pieces. The door shuddered briefly before lifting up and the four passed through it.

Inside was another loft lift that led them outside. It was, of course, crawling with heartless. Lauren ducked, narrowly avoiding having her head knocked off. A giant soldier kept pushing Zack back with his shield with a dog's head on it.

"Bitch! Quit it!" Zack growled as he shoved a stab right into the dog shield's mouth. It exploded knocking the heartless and Zack back. Jessica was jazz running in circle to avoid getting cornered.

"Guys!" Sora shouted from a lift that he was defending. Lauren ran over to Zack and helped him to his feet and the trio of friends quickly ran to it. Knocking away another and hitting the switch for it to move. It started up quickly and jolted when it began to move which nearly knocked Lauren, who was still supporting Zack, over.

"Any idea on where this thing's going to be taking us?" Zack asked.

"It's bound to take us closer to Maleficent I'm sure," Lauren stated. Zack shrugged and sat himself down for the ride, he was expecting to rest a bit only to be electrocuted by something.

"God DAMN IT!" Zack screeched as everyone went into defensive position. Magic heartless were swarming the loft they were in and Zack glared. Thoroughly pissed, a thought popped in this head, a new idea, a brilliant idea.

"You guys might want to get behind me or duck." Before his other three companions could say anything Zack has whipped out…..

A...pinwheel…

"What the hell is that-" The pinwheel moved, sucking in air quickly like a vortex that made the everyone lose their balance. All three quickly grab onto the railing of the lift while the heartless that were floating in the air are sucked into the pinwheel spinning at an impossible speed. Zack had his head ducked slightly but a manic and malicious smirk spread across his features. The heartless were sucked in and monsterly screams erupted from the pinwheel that kept spinning undeterred by the chunks of heartless flesh. It shredded them into piece, creating a morbid and swirly fountain of darkness.

When it was all over the lift had come to a stop. Lauren, Jessica, and Sora were staring wide eyed at Zack who held a proud and triumphant smile on his face as he daintily turned the simple green pinwheel in his hand.

"Zack," Lauren starts only to jump at the loud clang behind her. There were dragon like heartless floating in the air and guards like the ones from earlier. All staring at their group in the lift. A brief silence passed over all of them only broken when all the heartless immediately fled. The ones that could fly took to the skies and flew in the opposite direction of the group while the ones who couldn't simply ran to all available building entrances.

"Holy fuck," Jessica wheezed. Sora just stood there pale in the face with fear. Lauren however stood up and whirled around on Zack.

"Why the fuck didn't you do that earlier?!"

* * *

><p>"Would you shut up Lauren!" Zack hissed as they tried to quietly sneak through the halls. It obviously wasn't a very successful attempt.<p>

"Seriously! Could your brain not have come up with that any sooner!"

"Guys," Sora whispered. Lauren immediately turned to him and noticed that there were no more entry ways or rooms to go through except one. She quieted herself and followed the short brunette. The next room was big, and old. Most of the castle was of course old but this room was more like a crumbling ball room with pillars here or there and crumbling wall.

Statues were in the room and torches lit with green fire were nailed into the walls. It felt like a cave. And at the front there was an alter-esque area where Maleficent herself stood to greet the four of them.

"I'm afraid you're too late." She informed calmy to the group. "Any moment now the final Keyhole will be unsealed and this world will be plunged and devoured by darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora shouts at her determinedly. "After coming all this way, there's no way we're going to let that happen."

"Damn straight you prissy drag queen!" Jessica shouted. Lauren's jaw dropped and slapped her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter. Zack didn't even make an attempt to try hide his. Maleficent paused and glared.

"You poor simple fools! You think you can beat me? Me, the mistress of all evil? She exclaimed angrily as the ground shook and a portion of the floor broke away. She then began to use it to levitate.

"Fucking great Jessica, go ahead and insult the bitch that nearly destroyed a kingdom because she didn't get invited to a party." Zack grumbled.

"It was funny though," Jessica pouted.

Well, yes. Yes it was." Zack smirks before pulling out his pinwheel death. As soon as they see it Lauren, Jessica, and Sora grab onto the nearest thing attached to the floor. However when nothing happened they looked up to see Zack just holding it in the air and glaring at it. He brought it closer to himself then shook it. "The fuck?"

"That device of yours is interesting," Maleficent stated from her place on her floating rock. "But it can only be used on the heartless."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Zack screeched before ducking out of the way as Maleficent flew at him. She hovered through the air. She raised her staff and struck at them all with green fire. Lauren squealed and ducked behind a pillar in time to avoid being hit by a wave of green flames.

A second later something slammed into her. She yelped in surprise as Zack nearly landed on top of her. "You know, I'm getting sick of all this near death shit and this bitch in general, but you gotta admit that green fire, is fucking awesome." Lauren rolled her eyes and chuckled. She peeked her head out from the pillar to see Sora was fighting Maleficent by himself and distracting her and leaving her back exposed to them..

"Oh, Zack, Zack, Zack." Lauren sighed tiredly.

"What?"

"I'm about to do something stupid," Lauren admitted before darting away with Zack trying to grab at her and yelling at her in whispers. She ignored him and took advantage of Maleficent's turned back. Jessica's face peeked out from behind a boulder and she watched as Lauren ran toward the platform that Maleficent was on.

Picking up a broken stick that was on the ground Lauren climbed onto the platform which had hit the ground after Sora's Gravitara spell. Maleficent was right in front of her, attention fully on Sora. Lauren raised the stick up and swung just as Maleficent turned into her ethereal form of flames. The stick passed right through and caught on fire. Lauren immediately dropped it to keep from burning her hands when the platform lifted back up and began to spin at dangerously high speeds.

Lauren was flung off. She hit the ground skidding into rocks and rubble nearby Jessica's hiding place. Maleficent reformed herself and tilted her head in Lauren's direction with a smirk on her lips. The witch quickly turned her attention back to Sora who was staring in dumbfounded horror. He snapped out of it though as Maleficent continued her attack.

"Lauren," Jessica hissed worriedly. The brunette twitched but didn't move or make a sound apart from it. "That bitch," Jessica growled and crawled over to Lauren hastily. She was positive that Lauren was fine. The fall looked hard and painful but nothing that Lauren hadn't handled through the numerous times that she had fallen down the stair.

Jessica grabbed her and dragged her behind the boulder. "Sora's actually doing alright alone," Jessica spoke. "I'm pretty sure he can handle this. So let's just stay here and wait it out okay Lauren?" Jessica asked. She was fully expecting an answer, however, when she didn't get one she looked back down at her friend. Eyes wide Jessica's face sobered emincily.

There had been sharp rocks on the ground and Lauren was bleeding from her side and on top of her head. "Okay, Maleficent. Your first and last mistake." Jessica hissed. She laid Lauren on the ground and glanced out from behind the boulder. Sora was still doing decently but it was too easy. Maleficent was toying with him.

Jessica followed Lauren's lead and snuck up behind the mistress of evil while she was focused on Sora. She didn't go for the platform though she jazz ran straight towards the wall with enough speed to run up and jump off. While Maleficent was in mid attack at Sora she jumped from the wall kick pointed at Maleficent. It landed right in the middle of the woman's back knocking her forward and into the Keyblade that Sora had raised up to defend himself.

"Skewered like a kabob you grody bitch." Just screeched triumphantly. The old bat burst into flames with a cry of agony. The rock she was levitating on crashed back to the ground and everyone relaxed slightly, though they were all still tensed.

Zack crawled out from behind the pillar and went straight back to Lauren just as Jessica and Sora were. They were all worried, though once they saw that Lauren was already sitting up and checking her glasses for any broken pieces they were relieved.

"That old bitch is fucking lucky I did not see that otherwise she'd be skinned and made into boot for me to purposely walkthrough dog shit with." Everyone laughed even though they knew that Zack was completely serious about it.

They helped Lauren stand up and Sora used one of his potions on her to heal up her head injury and side. After getting their bearings back they glanced around and saw a twisting darkness portal. They all glanced at each other.

"Nowhere else to go," Zack stated.

"We shouldn't leave Donald and Goofy behind," Sora says quickly before anyone can take a step forward. The three friends groan at that having been happy to have finally gotten rid of them. Sora's stubborn face shows how set he is on the decision though and Lauren sighs.

"Jessica, go get them."

"But they're all bloody and-"

"And near death. I know. We can always use them as spare body shields though," Lauren whispers quietly enough so that Sora can't hear her. Jessica pouted and quickly ran to go get them. When she returned about three and a half seconds later she was holding Donald and Goofy by their collars and dragging them behind her.

"Ready to go now?" Lauren asked . Sora grimaced as he saw his two friends but nodded and stepped through the portal first with everyone following behind him.

* * *

><p>Gasping at the pain as blood poured from her chest Maleficent stumbled through the crumbling broken room where the very roof had crumbled showing the outside sky. Using her staff as a cane she tried to walk hastily away. Behind her she heard a portal open but relaxed when she heard Riku's voice.<p>

"Do you need some help?" He asked however his voice was lacking of any actual concern or feeling. In fact, it almost sounded amused.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. The four heroes and two half dead body shields entered and/or drug into the room. Maleficent was still turned away from them all as Riku looked toward them. At that moment though it was the object in Riku's hand that had everyone's attention. Donald lifted his head up briefly.

"Is that a-" the duck garbled out but was cut off.

"A Keyblade, but unlike your's Sora, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts and open them up to darkness. For example," Riku states before turning on his heels and thrusting is Keyblade directly into Maleficent's heart and twisting, like a key in a lock.

Maleficent gasped in surprise. "Now open your heart and be consumed by the darkness. Surrender to the darkness, become darkness itself!" Riku proclaimed before withdrawing his weapon and disappearing into a portal in the next step.

"This power," Maleficent gasps. "This is the power I've been looking for, the darkness. True darkness!" She laughs as she is engulfed in tall pillar of green and black flames that spread out and grow stronger. They die down slightly to reveal Maleficent in her dragon form.

"Well," Zack starts. "Looks like I'll be able to make more than one pair of boots now.

"Do any of you know how to fight a dragon?" Sora asks turning to the three friends. They look at him blankly for a second before slowly raiding one hand each. Sora raised a brow in surprise.

"Underbelly," the three of them said in unison.

"Avoid the tail," Lauren stated. "And the fire."

"Try to look out for her feet to," Jessica pipes in. Sora blinked at them.

"Why are you three talking like none of you are helping?"

"Becuase you have got to be in-fcuking-sane to try and fight dragon," Zack explained.

"What happened to you skinning her!" Sora protests but Zack had no time to rebuttal as Maleficent's tail swept across the floor.

They all scattered and though it was the trio of friends idea to let Sora handle this one they were left with no hiding places. Unable to use his pinwheel Zack armed himself with two handfuls of his STABs and hurled them at Maleficent's snout. They all hit but almost none of them left a mark. Zack then had to dive away to avoid the fire she spit out in his direction.

Sora went for her belly and had to keep moving and dancing around her feet to keep from getting stepped on. He's did some damage but not much. Donald and Goofy were both, by some miracle up and fighting again. Donald was casting what few spells he thought would help while Goofy gave the duck his magic seeing as he's no good at using it himself.

Lauren watched as her friends defended themselves and an idea struck her. She climbed the rubble of one wall to get a better vantage point of the battle. She immediately scrambled back down as Maleficent's tail swung her way. Lauren runs to Zack who is throwing STAB after STAB at the dragon to no avail.

"Hey," Lauren caught his arm mid throw. "I have an idea," she states. " But I need rope."

"Your last idea was not a very good one."

"This one is better," Lauren reassured him with a smile. Zack glared skeptically at her but summoned up the rope that she needed and handed it over. Lauren took it and ran to Jessica who was dodging everything. "Jess," she called and the girl darted over.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously once she reached Lauren.

"Get out of Maleficent's sight," Lauren instructed, "whatever you do, just make sure she's not looking at you and when I wave at you I want you to take this end of rope," Lauren explained while handing the end to her. "And run around her feet."

"I guess that will knock her off balance," Jessica stated, trying to follow her friends thought process. "But it won't keep her from breathing fire, or her tail from swing around at us."

"Just stay away from her head and you won't get burnt. I'll handle her tail. I've got a new little trick to show off." With a frown Jessica nodded and ran away to hide from Maleficent's view.

Lauren took off to a metal beam and tied the rope around it, hoping that her idea might actually work this time. She spotted Jessica watching her and waved. Jessica nodded and snuck around to Maleficent's blind spot and began to run circles around the dragon's feet. Lauren rushed back over just as Maleficent fell to the ground. Maleficent's tail swung wildly as she roared in anger. Spewing fire as much as she could. Sora saw this was the chance to finish her off but her tail swung at him each time he tried to approach.

Lauren grabbed Maleficent's tail and held on tightly. "Disintegrate," Lauren hissed and listened to Maleficent's monsterly wail of pain. Lauren lifted her hands away and ran off, out of the way, as the places where her hands had been turned to ash and collapsed until the entire tail had fallen off and turned into nothing but ash.

Sora dove in now, and struck his Keyblade into Maleficent finally finishing the witch off as she screamed and her body burned in her own magical flames of darkness. They all looked at one another once the dragon's body was gone. They were all tired, hurt, and sore.

"Told you it would work this time," Lauren chuckled lightly but she was too tired to put much heart in it.

"Can we just you know," Jessica panted as she seated herself on the floor. "Take a nap maybe?" Everyone smiled at that. However Sora shook his head and Jessica frowned in disappointment.

"We're almost done though," he reassured with a faint smile. "Let's go ahead and finish it all now." They all nodded and followed behind Sora who made his way to another portal.

* * *

><p>The portal took them all to another lift room that led to the chamber where the princesses were being held. They each looked like they were cryogenically frozen, asleep in little glass prisons. Sora glanced at them sadly for about half of a second before taking off to the staircase not to far from us.<p>

"Why the fuck is Alice a princess," Zack asked out loud. ""Seriously, all these other bitches are royal or at least marry in. Does Alice? No, she does not."

"Oh, shut up Zack who would you suggest they replace her with?" Jessica asked

"Um, I don't fucking know maybe Ariel. Princess of the fucking sea?" Zack suggested.

"She's a fish though." Jessica argued. "She'd suffocate. There's nothing wrong with Alice being a princess."

"She's not an actual princess though! All these other girl are princesses. Princess Aurora, Princess Jasmine, Princess Snow White, are all born princesses. Cinderella and Belle marry princes. What the fuck does Alice do?" Zack shouted and explained his logic.

"Yeah, well," Jessica trailed off.

"Yeah, well, I'm fucking right bitch," Zack smirked. Jessica flipped him off and then ran up the stairs. A second later Lauren and Zack heard a yelp and ran up after her. Jessica was sitting on the ground looking forward in surprise.

Jessica stood up and poked her finger out showing Zack and Lauren the force field that had knocked Jessica back on her ass. Sora was on the other side with Riku facing him and Kairi's unconscious body on the floor.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted running to the girl on the floor. He didn't even bother to look back at the trio who were trapped on the other side of the barrier. "Kairi! Kairi, open your eyes, wake up!" Sora shouted as tried to shake her awake.

"It's no use." Lauren, Zack, and Jessica turned to look at Riku just as Sora did. "She has lost her heart. She can not, and will not wake up without it," Riku explained, but his voice was strange. Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"You're not Riku," he said flatly, placing Kairi back on the ground gently while he stood up.

The Riku imposter ignored Sora's accusation. "The Keyhole can not be completed," the Riku imposter continued. "So long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

"Well, technically all the other princesses are asleep too asshole. I didn't see any of them with their eyes open." Zack sneered loudly.

"Kairi...Kairi's not a princess," Sora shouted. Zack mumbled, "And Alice isn't either," under his breath. Riku jumped down from his perch and approached Sora.

"Yes, she is. She has lost her heart though, and with it and her power the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time for her to awaken." Riku informed ominously.

"Who ever you are," Sora started to shout as he glared at Riku. "Let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"But first," Riku instructed. "You must give the princess back her heart." Riku pointed his Keyblade at Sora and Sora fell to the ground briefly in pain.

"Sora," Lauren shouted and kicked at the barrier that blocked her and her friends from going any farther. Riku quickly approached Sora who was trying to prop himself up on the ground. Zack, Lauren, and Jessica all shouted for him to get out of the way as Riku raised his Keyblade up to attack Sora.

It didn't look like Sora would be able to get out of the way at first but he quickly summoned his Keyblade and guarded himself against the attack. Sora and Riku began fighting and there was no way for Lauren, Zack, and Jessica to reach him.

"We've got to do something," Lauren said sadly as she watched Sora fight Riku.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? We can't get past this barrier, he's supposed to fight Riku alone," Zack reminded her and Lauren sighed. She knew he was right but didn't like it.

"The princesses-"

"And Alice," Zack quickly interjected making Lauren roll her eyes and Jessica glare at him.

"Anyway," Lauren continued." If we get them free of those pod things then it may help. I don't know how, but it might." Zack and Jessica nodded in agreement and they all ran back down the stairs leaving Sora to deal with Riku alone.

"Okay," Lauren started. "Pick a princess and try and break them out." Zack and Jessica nodded again. Lauren went over to Cinderella, Jessica went to Snow White, and Zack went to Alice.

"What the fuck!" Jessica exclaimed. "Lauren said a princess, I thought you said Alice wasn't a princess."

"She's not, but she's still one of my favorite disney characters. She's awesome, it just makes no fucking sense to make her a princess, plus shes just a little girl," Zack explained while summoned he up a pick ax and went to work on Alice's prison.

Jessica scowled briefly before summoning her guard flag and began to simply beat at Snow White's container. Lauren tried every spell, new and old, but not even a scratch landed on the containers. It didn't seem like anything would work, no matter what they did. They could hear the sounds of Sora's fight with Riku and when it stopped they paused.

When it remained quiet they all ran back up. Just as they reached the top step and spotted Sora they froze. Donald and Goofy were both running towards him and yelling he smiled briefly and then shoved Riku's Keyblade into his chest. Jessica gasped and Lauren screamed as Sora's body lit up and little orbs of light drifted up above him and went to each of the seven princesses of heart. Including Kairi.

Kairi woke up just in time to see Sora start to fall backwards. She quickly stood and tried to catch him but when he landed in her arms he shattered into little particles of light and disappeared. Everyone stopped moving, too horrified to believe what had just happened.

"No," Kairi cried. "I won't let him go!"

"So you have awakened at last princess," a man asked as he stepped out a darkness portal. "The Keyhole is now complete," Ansem announced. "You and that boy have served your purpose-" Ansem's little victory was interrupted by a STAB being thrown at his turned back. Kair, Donald, and Goofy jumped back in surprise.

Suddenly Lauren had a hold of Kairi's arm in a not so nice grip, and Jessica grabbed Donald and Goofy. "Yeah, we need to run. Now," Lauren informed and they all took off out of the room as heartless began to swarm everywhere. Lauren unwillingly dragged Kairi faster because she unfortunately needed her help just this once.

* * *

><p>Me: There you have it. Next chapter we will be leaving Hollow Bastion and Kingdom Hearts in general actually because it's the last chapter!<p>

Z: Ahem!

Me: What?

Z: *Glares*

Me: Oh, right. Be sure to thank Z for making me update because I had no intention of doing so this week.

Z: You are a horrible person.

Me: Yeah I know, anyway. question for any of you readers still out there? Who's your favorite character in this story? And if you'd be ever so nice, explain why. Thanks for reading and here is to hoping I update sooner than six months.


	32. Down with the Red-Haired Bitch

Me: You all hate me, I know.

Z: Fuck you...

J: You've taken so long that I've actually moved to a different state.

Me: Hello, people. Those that remain at least...I have ...not had the greatest past few months. College ate quite a bit of time and events from getting a job (that I hate) and a few unexpected things (like a car accident) have been distracting me you could say... I hate to say that this isn't the last chapter but we are close and no one is more happy with that than me. I'll wait till the last chapter before I get all sappy. Until then I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sora: She owns nothing.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Sora! We have to save Sora!" Kairi screeched as she was roughly drug by Lauren through the castle.<p>

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Lauren snapped angrily.

"I have no idea!" Kairi yelled back as she snatched her arm from Lauren once they made it back to the hall where they had looked for the heartless emblems. Kairi glared harshly at the three friends. Zack was glared back at her and so did Jessica as she sat Donald and Goofy back down on the ground. "Who are all of you freaks anyway?"

"Watch it bitch, you're treading a very thin line right now," Zack warned as he glowered menacingly at the young red-head.

"Yeah," Jessica backed up. " There's really only one thing keeping us from handing you over to heartless right now."

"What? You would have left me behind then?" Kairi asked horrified at the thought.

"Hell yes," Lauren stated flatly. "Unfortunately though we actually need you for something so that we can, as you were screaming your head off earlier, save Sora."

"So you want to save Sora?" Kairi asked skeptically.

"My god yes you dumb bitch," Zack groaned. Lauren patted him comfortingly on the back.

"Should be any second now," Lauren mumbled.

"Any second for what?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be running! The heartless are going to catch up to us! We won't be able to save Sora if we're attacked." Donald questioned.

"That's the plan," Jessica informed them as she plopped down onto the edge of the fountain, she kicked her feet back and forth as she waited patiently.

"What!" Kairi, Goofy, and Donald shrieked. Just as they did one loan heartless flopped its way into the room. Kairi took a step back but stared at the little heartless curiously.

"Go away you stupid heartless," Donald squawked. Running forward, mage staff in hand, to attack the heartless.

"Take another step duck and you're as good as roasted on a fire pit," Lauren warned menacingly. He had never been threatened a lot by Lauren. Fear and shock brought him to an abrupt halt.

"Why are you stopping him? It's a heart-"

"Sora?" Kairi called out to the heartless who just stood in the middle of the room. She approached it carefully. Just as she reached him though more heartless swarmed the room and pounced at her. Kairi dodged away but in doing so lost sight of Heartless Sora. Donald and Goofy went on the defense as did Jessica and Zack. Lauren stepped forward and shoved Kairi at heartless.

"What the hell are you doing!" She screeched as she hurriedly back peddled away from the heartless she nearly fell onto.

"Start hugging heartless!" Lauren ordered.

"You're crazy!" Kairi yelled.

"That's beside the point! You said it yourself one of these heartless is Sora so start hugging!" Lauren repeated as she kicked a shadow away. Kairi opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut at a combined glare of Lauren, Zack, and Jessica.

"Fine," Kairi huffed, her face showed a mixture of fear, annoyance, and reluctance. She quickly turned on her heel and hugged the nearest heartless letting go just a second later.

"Nope, not that one," Lauren says as she kicks the shadow away. "Next one!"

Heartless after heartless, Kairi hugged at least two dozen heartless and Lauren kicked each one away. "Jeez, I don't remember there being so many," Jessica muttered as she knocked a few away.

"Next one, hurry it along!" Lauren said shoving Kairi again. This time the girl didn't catch herself, and she landed right on top of a heartless. In that instant another heartless pounced on her. However before anyone, well only and Donald and Goofy really, could rush to help her a bright light glowed through the piling heartless and dispersed them instantly. Sora and Kairi both sat on the ground.

"Sora!" Lauren cheered happily and held her hand out to help him up. Donald and Goofy cheered happily at him to.

"Welcome back dude!" Zack greeted as he STABed a heartless away. He smirked before looking up to see a familiar mountain of fur. "And hello Beast." Everyone glanced up then to see Beast at the top of the railing. He gave an immense roar and fought away some of the swarming heartless.

"Go! Now!" He growled.

"Come with us!" Sora said as he got to his feet using Lauren's offered hand, Kairi pouted as she stood up on her own, Lauren only smirked.

"I told you before," Beast growled as he faced a new group of shadows trying to close back in on the group. "I'm not leaving without Belle." The shadows inched closer. "Now go, while you have the chance. More heartless are on their way." Sora looked unsure.

"Sora," Lauren caught his attention. "He won't leave, but he'll be fine. Trust me." Sora looked back at beast and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go then." With another unsure glance at beast he started to lead the way out of the castle. Donald and Goofy hesitated before following after him with Kairi in between them.

"Don't die dude!" Zack simply shouted back as he ran out of the room.

"Yeah, it'd suck real bad if you died as that," Jessica commented as she skipped out of the room alongside Lauren who was trying to catch back up to Sora. They all left Beast alone to fight but Zack, Lauren, and Jessica weren't worried in the least, they knew nothing majorly bad would happen to him. The group managed to fight their way through the rest of the heartless that chased after them. With reasonable ease they were able to board the Gummi ship and head back to Traverse.

* * *

><p>"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole…" Leon sighed after Sora explained to him the situation and events of what happened in Hollow Bastion.<p>

"It explains the increasing number of heartless," Aerith added. "The only way to stop them would be to.."

"To seal the Keyhole right?" Sora finished her sentence as he clutched his Keyblade tighter. Everyone was highly stressed now that everything was spelled out.

"Maybe, but no one knows if what'll happen when it's sealed." Leon warned Sora. He glanced around and noticed Jessica watching him and waving. He paled visibly and inched farther away from her direction.

Zack noticed it and snickered. Jessica shot him a glare and reached over to pinch his ear. Zack twitched and aimed at pinch at her boob and she nearly fell off of her perch on a wooden crate. Lauren sighed. "That's enough kids, if you keep this up you'll have to wait outside," Lauren instructed in her best older sister voice.

"Bitch, don't call me a kid!" Jessica hissed. "I'm older than you!"

"That's debatable," Zack snorted before cutting his eyes at Lauren. "But I agree, call me a kid again and I'll make you die your own hair next time."

"Pfft, yeah I'd sooner let it grow out than try that," Lauren said.

"Ahem? I'm trying to listen," Kairi sneered at the bickering group. A very bad move on her part, and judging by the looks on Donald and Goofy's faces they knew it.

"Oh, you do not want to start this you little redhaired-"

"It's okay Zack, save it for later when there are no witnesses," Lauren calmed him with a serene look on her face. Zack frowned and shrugged letting it go. Donald and Goofy took the chance to nudge Kairi away from the group before the girl got herself mutilated.

"Well we can't stay here!" Sora raised his voice at Leon catching everyone's attention again. "We can't do nothing, and Riku's still back there!"

"I know, you still have to save one more friend." Leon paused, looking at Sora's keyblade thoughtfully. Riku's keyblade must have been made from the princesses captive heart's," he voiced out loud. Just like the Keyhole." He glanced at Kairi. "But without Kairi's it was incomplete. But the blade was destroyed, and that should have freed the princesses hearts. Don't worry Sora," Leon reassured. "If anyone can save your friend it's you."

Sora smiled slightly, reassured by Leon's words. Yuffie stepped forward from her place of leaning on the wall. "All of the world's have are being attacked by heartless that are stronger than the usual ones." She informed us. "And none of the princesses have returned to their homes yet. Sora might need to go check on them. If they're freed then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Before you head back though I would suggest you go down to the cavern Sora," Aerith instructs. We have a special Gummi down there that will help your ship out, Sid will install it for you."

"Right, thank you Aerith," Sora says as he starts walking out of the little house. The rest of the group follow behind him. Well, sort of. Jessica is actually dragged away, much to Leon's relief. Lauren and Zack are feeling a bit kind for the day.

They all walk to the water way. "Uh, you guys go on ahead. I don't feel like getting wet again so I'll just stay here and smoke." Lauren and Jess nodded as they stepped into the water way following behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Kairi made a face at the water she'd have to step into but followed along as well.

"Why don't you just stay here to Kairi," Lauren hummed as she walked along.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to melt," Jessica snickered.

"Yeah," Lauren snorted, "That would be a real shame."

"Damn," Zack said with a proud smirk. "I trained my bitches well." Lauren and Jessica smiled happily at that while Kairi just glared at all three of them before quickly going after Sora.

Lauren's smile instantly dropped. "I hate her," Lauren sighed.

"We know," Zack and Jessica chorused sympathetically.

"She won't be around for much longer. So don't pay her too much attention," Jessica patted Lauren kindly on the back as she waded through the water after the rest of the group. Lauren sighed again, said goodbye to Zack, and followed after soaking the bottoms of her jeans more and more as she went.

Eventually Jessica and Lauren caught up to the rest of the group who were already in the cave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were huddled in as circle around a trinity doing their thing while Kairi was off to the side, more or less ignoring the other two girls. There was flash of light and suddenly a treasure chest was where a white trinity once stood. Sora squats down to open it and pulls out an Oricalcum and a Gummi. He wonders around for a bit looking for anything else that might be down here that Aerith may have forgotten to let him know about.

"Okay," Sora says after a while of searching. "We all need to rest up before we leave. I'll go ahead and take this to Sid so he can have it ready for us." Sora holds up the Gummi block and heads to the exit.

"Alright," Kairi chirps happily as she follows behind him. Lauren makes a gagging sound and Jessica quietly laughs. Their antics catch Kairi's attention, she turns her head slightly to glower at the two. Jessica smirked and dashed forward in a quick blur, she flicked Kairi on her nose and dashed back to Lauren's side. Kairi yelped in pain and rubbed her nose. Sora stopped and looked back at her.

"You okay Kairi?" He asked in concern. Kairi opened her mouth, to probably tattle on Jessica and Lauren, but snapped it shut after the other two girls glare daringly at her.

"No," she seethed unhappily, and not backing down from the other two. "I think a very annoying and gross bug just bit me that's all." Lauren and Jessica rolled their eyes at Kairi and walked past her as the redhead rubbed at her nose.

"Oh," Sora says slightly confused. "Well then let's get out of here before it comes back." Silently the girls all follow him. They meet back up with Zack who was already next to Donald and Goofy who had headed back before them.

"You guys can go on ahead," Sora said. He held up the Gummi piece he'd found. "I'm going to take this to Sid.

"I'll go with you," Lauren instantly said just as Kairi opened her mouth to do the same.

"You don't have to," Sora said.

"It's not a problem at all." Lauren turned back to her friends. "You guys will go on ahead right?"

"Yep," Zack said as he threw an arm around Kairi's shoulders. He made a mental note to disinfect it later. "We'll see you later. Come on Kairi, princesses like you need lots of beauty sleep."

Kairi glared and tried to get away from his grip. Lauren smirked and waved as she followed behind Sora. Lauren one, Kairi zero-and by god it will stay that way!

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora!" Sid greeted as Sora and Lauren approached. They had been chit-chatting on the way to sid but for the most part had remained silent. Lauren guessed he was brooding over Riku and the Keyhole thing back in Hollow Bastion.<p>

"Hey Sid," Sora greeted in return. "I need a favor from you."

Sid raised an eyebrow at the younger and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you never come by just to say hi, huh?" The man smirked a second later. His eyes traveled to Lauren and said a small hello to her which she returned.

"Here," Sora said as he held out the new gummi block. There were a few others in his hand that they'd gathered over the last couple of worlds as well. Lauren hadn't thought that they would have gotten that many. Color her surprised.

Sid whistled lowly. "You got some good ones this time. And some very time consuming ones." Sora frowned.

"How long do you think it will take to have this one installed," Sora asked as he held up the one he'd just gotten from the cavern. It was really the only one they had to have out of the bunch.

"Hm, don't know. These suckers can be tricky, that one will take me awhile I'm sure." Sid pondered silently for a moment. "I should have that one in by tomorrow though. If you're in a rush that is?"

Sora nodded and Sid chuckled. "Of course you are. When aren't you in a rush? Alright kid, I'll get this popped in as quick as I can, and I'll see if I can get any of these other in by then to. You'll be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Sid! How much will it cost?"

Cid waved Sora off at his offer to pay. "Nothing this time, Leon's been by telling me all the hell your lot has been bringing down on the Heartless, this time is free. This time." Sid clarified and Lauren had to keep herself from laughing. It seemed Sora did as well and the older man glared at the two while he pulled his ever present cigarette out of his mouth. "Right, right, you two get out of here and let me work now! I won't be get anywhere with two ankle biters around."

Sora pouted at his good natured insult and opened his mouth to retort but Lauren stopped him. He looked back to her and she smiled. "You taking a jab right back at him would be proving his point, let's let him get to work so we can go find Riku as soon as possible okay?" Lauren encouraged with a smile. Sora face dropped a bit at the mention of Riku's name but he smiled brightly again after a second.

"Yeah, okay." He turned back to the old smoker and waved farewell as he and Lauren started back for Leon's place.

* * *

><p>The next day Sid had come to Leon's and informed the group that the Gummi ship was ready to go. Lauren was a bit irked that Kairi had been sticking to Sora the entire morning before they got on the ship to leave. However, she refrained herself from drop kicking the redhead since she'd be left behind. Zack also needed help in pealing Jessica off of Leon's door.<p>

It was a long process but they managed to get her off the door and onto the gummi ship without her molesting the older brunette.

As they all waved good bye Lauren sent a smirk towards Kairi who glared back. They headed for Hollow Bastion again. They needed to check on the princesses apparently. They landed back in the same iced over lake, and were all pleasantly surprised to find a friend waiting on them.

"Yo! Beast," Zack called out as the hulking mass of fur approached them. "Good to see you aren't dead." Beast growled something under his breath as he got closer.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked.

"She's still in the castle," Beast growled.

"You didn't find her?" Jessica questioned. Beast didn't reply, just grunted. "Hey, wolfie I'm talking to you!" Beast's eyes widened a bit and he snarled at the short girl. Lauren wrapped her arms around Jessica's shoulders tugging her away.

"Jessica, wolfie here could tear your head off, so it's probably best not to make him angry." Jessica pouted as she was drug backwards and away from a snarling Beast who was clenching clawed fists.

"She stayed behind with the rest of the princesses."

"Why?" Donald asked. Beast shrugged.

"If the other Princesses are there then it must be important," Goofy stated. Beast nodded.

"Well," Sora started walking forward a bit. "We better go see what's wrong." everyone nodded. Well, almost everyone. There was a double groan from the back of the group via a lazy Jessica and Zack. Lauren smacked Jessica's head lightly. She then began to follow behind Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast as Beast led the way to the Princesses.

"Hey," Jessica whined. "Why didn't you hit Zack!"

"Cause I'm awesome and you're a bitch," Zack answered, strolling ahead of the whining girl who began to pout as she followed as well.

Beast led them down the same path they came through the first time. It was obvious that they hadn't needed to worry about Beast when they originally left him behind. Bodies of heartless littered the ground, slowly fading as they laid there.

Zack whistled appreciatively. "He's done most of the work for us already. Good, means we don't have to deal with the annoying little shits!"

"Yeah!" Jessica giggled.

They came up to the castle with ease. There were still a few heartless running around but Sora and Beast easily took them out as if they were nothing. Beast walked into the foyer, killing a few soldier heartless with a swipe of one arm and gestured towards the library.

"Goddamn not this maze again!" Jessica complained, earning two swipes to the head from both of her 'so-called' friends. "Fuck you guys," she grumbled. They pass into the library, now not so much of a maze since the group had already figured out it's puzzle of sorts, and someone was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Belle," Beast bellowed from behind the group as he shut the doors, making every flinch from the loud sound.

"Ever heard of an indoor voice," Zack snapped. He was ignored as Beast rushed up the stairs to Belle. Sora was right behind them but in much less of hurry.

"Hello Beast," Belle greeted as he made it to her. She smiled sweetly at him until her eyes caught the rest of us. "You must be the Keyblade holder that set us free," Belle asked as Sora reached the top of the stairs.

"Um, nice to meet you princess," Sora said awkwardly.

"She's not technically a princess," Zack sighed, but only loud enough for Lauren and Jessica to notice.

"Well, she eventually marries beast when he turns human again so," Jessica whispered.

"That would make her a queen then," Lauren corrected.

"That's stupid," Jessica grumbles.

"Not as stupid as Alice being a princess," Lauren and Zack mused and Jessica nodded in agreement.

"What are you guy talking about?" Donald squawked from nearby. A foot was planted on his face a second later.

"It's not nice to but into peoples conversations," Zack stated before kicking the duck off to the side. The actions went unnoticed by the Beast, Sora, and Belle.

"Why haven't you all left yet?" Sora asked Belle.

"The Keyhole is still unsealed. The other princesses and myself have been holding back the darkness raging in it. It's good that you are here though, we can't hold it back any longer," Belle explained, and it became apparent upon closer inspection that she looked rather haggard and worn. Not a hair out of place though, which was weird.

"Sorry," Sora apologized to the tired looking princess of heart. "Now that we're here though we can put an end to it. Belle smiled at Sora.

"Thank you." Belle murmured, looking at everyone. "I believe it's time for this all to come to an end, yes?" Everyone nodded at her words in determination to have the headache that the heartless were gone for good. "Well, then, let me show you the way to the other princesses."

* * *

><p>Me: Welp, I think that's a decent length...<p>

Z: WHY WON'T YOU JUST FINISH IT!

J: Seriously? I mean how long are we going to have to wait again?

Me: I'm sorry... and only two weeks. I'm finally out of school for a few months and all I have is work now. I have enough time (or I should anyway) to write the last chapter but I can't be trusted with my updates so I will not get hopes up. I'm sorry... Thank you to all who have, and will continue to stick with this story. Thanx, for reading!


	33. The End-Part One of Three

The group had made it back to where Sora had fought Riku and found Kairi again. They'd passed by the princesses accepting their praise and advice. They had seemed worn out and no one could really blame them. They'd done what they could, and at this point, it was all up to the group.

A heavy nervousness filled the room and weighed on the six's shoulders. Even Lauren, Zack, and Jessica were silent. Sora was finishing up talking with the princesses, taking some of their spare potions and elixirs that they had. Everyone else had received a few as well but it seemed Sora was getting the most. Lauren was quite relieved about this personally.

"Well, looks like we'll be going home soon," Jessica hummed. A note of disappointment colored her voice.

"You don't sound very excited," Zack said through a puff of smoke.

"Are you?" Lauren asked, joining in on the conversation with her friends. The three shared a look. "No." They all said a moment later.

"Why the fuck would I want to got back to that shitty fucking house?" Zack spat angrily.

"I'd miss my mom," Jessica sighed. "But this world is so awesome and I've had so much fun and-"

"And you're a horny little bitch who wants to get her hands on Leon again," Zack interrupted jokingly. Jessica aimed a kick at him but missed.

"I don't want to leave," Lauren stated outright. And just as Zack and Jessica had opened their mouths to say something similar to Zack's comment about Leon, Lauren cut them off. "It's not even about Sora," Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes at their unconvinced looks.

"This place," Lauren started and motioned her hands out. "This game, world, or whatever is a thousand times better. What's the worst here? Heartless? I say thats quite a lot better than the majority of real world things. And we don't get even just this world, but the disney ones. And everything operates on fucking game logic!"

"Yeah, but what about our lives back home. What about going to college, me becoming a cook, you becoming a famous writer, and Zack becoming a legendary porn star."

"Why the fuck can't we still do all that?" Zack asked admently. "Lauren can still be a kickass writer and now a fucking master of spells. You can still open a bakery and it's food can be infused with all this good stuff like elixirs."

"What about your porn star thing?" Jessica asked.

"I can be an awesome superspy for one of the worlds, or all of them, sounds fun," Zack smirked lighting a new cigarette and putting it to his lips. "And instead of having to wait shit load longer for the Kingdome Hearts games we can just live through them right? This is an established plane now. If it wasn't we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"I don't want to leave," Lauren said determinedly. Zack vehemently nodded his head in agreement but Jessica was silent.

"It sounds fun, and like it would be great...but my mom, and my sister, and my nephew...I'd miss my little snackpack….."

"You can go back Jess…," Lauren said. She wasn't entirely happy about making the suggestion but Jessica had always been closer with her family than Lauren and Zack were to theirs. She actually liked hers.

"But I'd miss you guys!" Jessica pouted.

Zack snorted at Jessica's exclamation. "Yeah, yeah," he droned. "This is all assumption though, we don't know if we'll be sent back or not. However, if given a choice? There's no way I'm going back to that house with Lilith."

"Lilith," Jessica asked in confusion.

"Zack's mom Jess," Lauren informed automatically.

"I thought her name was Jennifer?" Zack and Lauren both sighed and rolled their eyes. "What?" Jessica asked defensively.

"You dumb bit-"

"Nothing Jess, don't worry about it," Lauren interrupted Zack quickly.

"Hey!" Sora called as he jogged over to the group. He looked at them for a moment and frowned. "Are you guys alright?"

"Fucking peachy," Zack snapped. He pulled out the last cigarette of his pack before throwing the empty box on the ground.

Sora frowned. He was more or less used to Zack's 'wonderfully pleasant' attitude but Lauren and Jessica's sour mood was a bit surprising. He figured it they were all just nervous, and he wouldn't lie-so was he. It didn't really matter much though, nervous or not, they were going to have to go. "Well," the boy started trying and ultimately failing at trying to come up with some words of encouragement. "Time to go," he ended up announcing flatley.

Everyone nodded and started heading for the next room, the room where Sora had basically stabbed himself for that brat who-shall-not-be-named. Lauren couldn't help but seethe slightly over the memory. As if reading her thoughts, Zack patted her on the back sympathetically. "I should have actually hit her." Lauren mumbled low enough just for her friend to hear. "Punching her in the nose may have made me feel better."

"Hmm," Zack hummed with a smirk. "You'll get a chance to at some point I'm sure." Zack reassured her as they all finally made it into the room and up the stairs. They were face to face with the portal waiting on them to finish the last leg of their adventure. The dark, miasma-like doorway was foreboding and everyone felt a bit more tense because of it.

"Right," Sora said after trying to swallow down his nerves. "Me first I guess."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to volunteer," Zack snorted earning a few chuckles. Lauren relaxed some as the tension died a bit thanks to Zack's joke, though it wasn't completely gone. Jessica managed a smile as she tried to think positively. Sora smiled goofily to himself before taking a deep breath before stepping forward into the portal. With only a few steps Sora was completely swallowed up by it and (hopefully) on the other unseeable side. He was quickly followed by Donald and Goofy who tentatively clambered their way through leaving Lauren, Zack, and Jessica on the other side. The three waited to see if they heard screams of agony. presuming that they could hear the things that happened on the other side of the portal at all. After getting nothing but silence the three shared a look before stepping in after the previous trio one by one.

* * *

><p>For the first little while it was dark, and no one could see anything, but as time passed and eyes adjusted everyone got their vision back and took in the dark area they had walked into. The room was mostly without any light, but there was a bit coming from strange discolorations on the ground, walls, and ceiling.<p>

"Well, this isn't a creepy area," Lauren mumbled, squinting a bit more than everyone else since she had the worst night vision of them all. It didn't help that she was also terrified of the dark.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Lauren. Maybe it'll keep the heartless from jumping out at you," Zack teased. Lauren tossed a scowl in the direction of her friends voice but had no idea if he'd actually seen it. She was soon distracted though, thanks to Jessica running into her from behind.

"Hey," Sora's voice suddenly shouted garnering the three's attention and drawing it towards where his voice had come from. They all could vaguely see the brunette boy waving them over. Zack, being able to see the best, led the two girls over and the party was finally whole again.

"So where exactly do we go from here," Zack asked once he was close enough. Sora shrugged.

"Straight I guess? It's not like there's anywhere else but back through the portal," Sora mused and started walking forward. Donald and Goofy trailed after him in between their cowering. Zack rolled his eyes at them as he, Lauren, and Jessica trailed behind as well. It wasn't too much longer though, before they met their first enemy.

Jessica had skipped ahead of them curiously and walked face first into a tree trunk. A furry tree trunk. Then she looked up. "Uh-oh." She muttered allowed and her statement was quickly followed by a monstrous roar that echoed all around them. The giant creature stalked towards them and nearly trampled Jessica as he started to slowly charge for everyone. The creature had horns, fangs, and a heartless symbol.

Everyone scattered and it seemed to throw the creature off before he decided to focus on two targets, those targets being Donald and Goofy. The creature charged at them and swung his head down to try and knock them around with his horns.

"Good, good, go for the useless ones," Zack cheered the heartless on as he slowed. His yelling caught the monsters attention though and it turned towards him. "No, no, don't look over here look over there. Ah, stop that. Stop walking this way….fuck my life," Zack muttered before taking of as the monster chased him.

"Damn," Lauren huffed as she caught up to Jessica who had stopped running once she'd reached a safe distance. "I haven't seen him run that fast since that cop chased after him for shoplifting." Jessica snorted back a laugh at the comment and then started laughing more when she looked back to see Zack, who was honestly out running the beast easily, trying to keep his skinny jeans from falling down as he ran.

"We should help him," Lauren stated as she watched.

"Mm-hm," Jessica hummed. They waited a bit longer to make sure the memory stuck in their minds before they ran towards Zack to help him out. Lauren quickly got between the monster and cast a shield spell when it decided to try stomping on Zack rather than simply chace him. It held, but just barely and Lauren worried her shield would break until the foot lifted and the monster started going berserk. On the the Behemoth monsters head Sora was whacking away at his skull while Donald and Goofy went for the monsters hind legs.

"Let's take this fucker down," Zack huffed as he summoned two handfuls of his now favorite weapons and tossed them in a rapid fire manner at the monster. The only problem was that they didn't seem to have much of an effect and shortly after the failed attack, the Behemoth shook Sora off his head and into the air while kicking Donald and Goofy away from himself. He roared and looked towards Lauren and Zack only to be distracted by a zigzagging Jessica.

"I can outrun him better than you guys so just kill him before he stomps me," Jessica hollered right before the beast started to head for her. She squeaked and scurried out of the way easily avoiding a horn that was aimed for her. Zack doesn't hesitate. He starts to throw STABs at the heartless hoping they would do something. Lauren started throwing all of her spells at the creature but none of it made a dent on the monster.

After a while, Sora had gotten himself together and ran toward the beast, doing a high jump before landing on the monsters back and climbing up to its' head and walking away at beast paused in his pursuit of trying to make a Jessica pancake to shake him off.

"Shit, what was this things weakness again? I thought it was magic." Lauren grumbled again after hitting the thing with a blizzaga again.

"No, no, he's immune I think," Zack stated. "But I think one of them worked, I can't remember which one though."

"It was Gravity," Lauren sighed as she tried the spell but it didn't work. "Shit, this sucks."

"Try some of your own then, maybe that'll work. In the meantime, I'm going to go the old fashioned 'stab' route with this fucker," Zack growled as he summoned a sword that looked suspiciously like one wielded by a certain green clad, long eared boy from a certain somewhere.

Lauren huffed as she backed away from the fight so that her friends could fight since she was rendered relatively useless until she found a spell that would work. The monster, though being attacked by everyone was more than distracted by Jessica mainly it seemed. The Heartless was too big to be quick enough to actually hit her with and attack. The only things that came close was its lightning attack that it seemed to be using more and more as it's frustration in being unable to catch her grew.

Lauren hummed in thought. "I think I have an idea," Lauren mused out loud. Zack scoffed when he heard her.

"Then do something bitch," he growled.

"I don't know if it'll work though….," Lauren trailed. "Actually, it might end up being kind of lame."

"Well, whatever it is, it's worth a shot right?"

Lauren sighed and watched the Behemoth for a moment before taking a deep breath and shouting, "_Domestara!"_

The monster stopped mid attack and everyone else froze with it, not as an effect of the spell just to see what the effect of it would have on the Heartless. Lauren inched back onto the battlefield and in front of the monster, her friends flanked her in curiously looking at the monster.

Lauren held out her hand and craned her head back to look the giant in the face as it watched her. "Shake?" The beast looked at her for a moment before lifting a massive paw and brought it towards her. Everyone tensed but Lauren told them to stayback. The monster's giant foot inched closer to her and she could tell that it was making her friends nervous. However, just as Lauren had thought, well, more like hoped, the monster only gently placed it so that the tip of it was touching her fingers. Lauren smiled and a second later a duet of obnoxious laughter erupted behind her. Lauren turned, still smiling with one eyebrow raised to her two friends that looked as if they were dying on the floor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy just stared dumbly before bursting out laughing as well. Everyone's laughing was cut short though when a horde of heartless suddenly spawned in the room with heavy swords ready to attack.

"Oh, fuck, these son's of bitches," Zack grumbled. Lauren blinked and an evil glint flickered in her eyes, inherited from a certain person.

"Don't you guys worry about them, I'll handle it. Why don't the rest of you go take break." Zack smirked and did just as told and plopped down on the ground and lighting a cigarette. Jessica soon followed his example though Sora, Donald, and Goofy were slower. Lauren then looked up to her new pet and with a smile ordered, "Sick'em."

* * *

><p>"Aw, good job Bebe," Lauren cooed to her new pet after they had finished making Heartless juice out of several waves of some rather difficult heartless. The Behemoth made a gurgly growl noise and bent it's head down for Lauren to pet. For a moment it reminded Lauren of her grandmother's affection addict of a poodle.<p>

"Bebe?" Jessica inquired curiously as she hopped on the monsters back.

"Short for Behemoth," Zack guessed before Lauren could answer. Jessica furrow her her brow and frowned.

"I think you should have named it something like Cuddles, or Teacup, or Cupcake, or-"

"Predictable." Lauren and Zack chorused together, effectively cutting their friend off. "Bebe's is still cutesy enough to be ironic," Lauren continued, "And it just fits more if you ask me." It was also the best she could come up with at the moment.

While Lauren, Zack, and Jessica fawned over the giant Heartless-well, mainly Lauren and Jessica-the other three members of their group hung back a good distance away from them. Zack was the first to notice. "You alright over there," he spoke around a lit cigarette. He was speaking to mostly Sora. He didn't really acknowledge Donald and Goofy as actual existences anymore, due to their uselessness.

"She can control heartless….," Sora trailed. Zack blinked but after a moment he caught onto what Sora was insinuating and sneered.

"It's a spell dumbass, it's not because of any darkness shit." He looked over towards his two friends that weren't paying them much attention. "She could probably do the same thing to anyone. Probably." Sora was quiet, uneasy about Zack's answer causing the other to roll his eyes at the brunette boys obvious paranoia. "Whatever, does it matter?"

"Well it's bad! What if she get taken over like Riku?" Sora blurted.

Zack sighed. "Does it look like she's being swallowed by darkness or being possessed by some darkness person? No. You're scared she might turn on us or something?" Zack took Sora's silence as conformation. "You dumbass."

"Hey," Lauren called over a second later having caught onto the last bits of the conversation. "Don't worry about it Sora, I'm fine, and Zack." Her friend glanced at her with an arched brow. "Be nice," She scolded lightly with a smile. Zack smirked at her and flipper her off with a muttered 'Bitch' as his response.

Lauren ignored the insult as she made her way back to the portal they'd used to enter. "Anyway, time to do your thing Sora, afterwards it looks like we can leave." Sora blinked and nodded before summoning his Keyblade again he turned his attention to doing his job and sealing the Keyhole. Lauren's new pet followed after her faithfully, jostling and startling Jessica with it's sudden movement. Zack walked over to where his friends were gathering as well. Once Sora was done they all walked back through the portal which took them back to castle of Hollow Bastion.

Upon arriving they saw Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie waiting for them there. The three looked immensely startled by the giant heartless that followed. Yuffie and Leon fell into a fighting stance but it was quickly explained that the Heartless was tamed and they calmed a bit.

"If you think about it," Yuffie started while petting the beast that had curled up for a nap it seemed. "The heartless are all pretty cute." She looked up to see her two friends looking at her like she was crazy. "Well, when they aren't trying to kill you, I mean come on, those little flying ones would be the cutest things ever if they stopped hitting people with magic attacks."

"I know right," Jessica cried. Very few missed the flinch that Leon gave at the girl's cry. Lauren and Zack snickered while everyone else just gave Leon confused looks. "I'd love to dress up as one day, like as a costume or something!" Yuffie smiled widely.

"Ooh! That does sound fun. I wish we could do that one day," the small ninja then sobered slightly at what she said though, becoming a bit sad. "But after you all finish up with the final world we'll all go back to our homes. None of us will ever see each other again."

Everyone felt a depressing weight at what the dark haired girl had just said. For Lauren, Zack and Jessica though, that depressing feeling was accompanied with slight guilt, seeing as they knew that the worlds they were talking about weren't actually real, at least not where they were from.

"It's kinda sad," Jessica muttered lowly for only her friends to hear. "That they're all just game characters and stuff, and their worlds don't actually exist, they're just different games. Their not even from the same one. Aerith and Yuffie will go to one, Aerith will actually die in theirs too, and Leon will go to another."

"That's not _necessarily _true," Zack sighed. Lauren nodded to agree with him but Jessica look confused so Lauren explained what her meant.

"The fact that we can enter means this world exists. If it was just a game, even if we were here nothing would change, if it was artificial it would stay artificial. They would act as their programming told them to, we'd be completely ignore and unable to even participate in anything. None of us would have powers or be able do any of the stuff we've done. Also, if it's a game and no one was playing even if it was running none of the character would do anything, they'd just stay where they were until someone picked up the controller. This world is real, I don't know how but it is." Jessica's brain seemed to have imploded and Lauren laughed a little.

"Dude...that's freaking awesome."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Seriously Jess, you hadn't already figured this shit out. It should have been obvious a while ago that this world was more than just a game. I mean don't get me wrong, I didn't know immediately but damn girl. Just damn."

Before Jessica could defend herself Lauren stuck up for her friend. "Calm down Zack, I don't think you should blame her for being dumb, it probably cause we watch so many shows like Doctor Who and stuff where things like this happen all the time." Zack rolled his eyes but said nothing. They were all silent for a bit before Jessica suddenly gave an indignant squeak.

"You bitch don't call me dumb!" Jess whined. Lauren and Zack started laughing. Everyone turned to them and stared but no one said anything to the trio. It took a few more minutes but everyone said their goodbyes Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith promised that they'd never forget them and then they all crammed into the Gummi ship and headed towards their final destination.

The room in the Gummi ship was taken up mainly by Bebe, since Lauren didn't want to leave the monster behind. Sadly, for the rest of the group she made a decent argument about it's usefulness. No one was happy about it in the least. The cramped space made it difficult to fly the ship but somehow they managed to land the ship somewhat safely by a rock formation and they all rushed to get out of the claustrophobic ship.

"Fuck you, Lauren," Zack hissed as he finally got some breathing room. "I should have fucking killed that thing, I will if you try to make us take it somewhere with us again." Lauren pouted but said nothing, silently agreeing to it. Of course she doubted there would be another time seeing as this seemed to be the end of their journey, but she was to leave the monster behind. She'd have to do it no matter what happened since it would disappear with the rest of the heartless, plus it'd be nicer than having Zack kill it out of inconvenience.

"This place is creepy," Jessica hummed as she stared out into the empty world. Donald and Goofy had tried to explain something about this being where the world swallowed by darkness but they tuned him out after awhile. They listened to him more than Donald but not much more.

Zack sneered as he looked around and saw pretty much nothing but water. It told him one thing, and that was that he was going to have to deal with wet socks for the end of their journey and he was going to be pissed. "Of fucking course," he muttered. At the sound of giggles he tossed a glare at his two friends and both girls avoided eye contact with him but he flipped him off anyway.

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked over towards Sora who seemed to be getting another reassuring pep talk. He was holding that damn charm the Kairi had given him and she frowned. If she got the chance she'd take it and throw somewhere far away. Sora might be upset about losing it but it would be worth it.

"Fuck," a sudden cry from Zack startled everyone. Lauren looked over and suppressed a smirk. Zack had already begun trekking over to a small platform-stepping stone off in the distance that held a treasure chest. The water wasn't actually very deep but the residual splashes from walking would end up soaking the bottom part of everyone's legs from what it looked like. Lauren sympathized with Zack some, it didn't bother her as much but she hated wet socks too. "Let's get this shit over with."

Everyone silently agreed by following after Zack and they all headed from the platform path dotted with treasure chests here and there. They were nearly to the first one when a ball of darkness crashed down on them from above. They had been teleported somewhere it seemed though not far since they still seemed to be at 'The End of the World'. Almost immediately Heartless spawned, and not just any heartless, but Invisibles. They were by far the hardest ones that they'd all seen-aside from bosses and Bebe, luckily though they'd been able to avoid fighting them earlier thanks to Lauren's pet.

Lauren quickly gave the order and Bebe began to stomp around wildly. Some of the Invisibles went on the attack while others seeped into the ground or flew away. They didn't do much damage to Bebe but Bebe didn't do much damage to them either, quite frankly it was taking a long ass time so instead of sitting around and letting the Behemoth do all the work everyone dove into attack the Invisibles and get rid of them all as quickly as possible.

"THESE ANNOYING FUCKERS, SHIT!" Zack screeched as he started getting frustrated. They'd already managed to beat half of them but the ones that were left were experts at running away. Lauren agreed silently with Zack as she started getting frustrated with them as well while dodging a swing from one of their swords. Bebe gave a loud roar that made the ground vibrate before using a lightning attack that hit quite a few of the Invisibles, getting rid of them. It also Donald, knocking him out but no one cared, except for Goofy who rushed to help his friend out. Lauren found it funny that Sora seemed to not care as much about the two getting hurt, but he didn't seem to just not care about the two in general. Maybe he was used to them getting knocked about but just being okay in the end so he didn't stress out about it anymore. It took a few more minutes before all the Invisibles were beaten and they were teleported back to where they had been. They all made their way to another platform that housed a treasure chest and without missing a beat Zack kicked it open.

They were teleported _again_ to a similar looking area where Heartless immediately spawned. They weren't invisibles but they were fairly strong and also very, very annoying. "Are you fucking kidding me," Zack spat. He threw dozens of STABs at the spawning Heartless and they worked effectively enough. This time was easier to get rid of them and they were all soon right back to where they had been. A Pretty Stone item floated in the air and Zack snatched it while cursing the thing out. He was tempted to throw it.

"Is this going to happen every time," Sora asked aloud. Jess groaned at that and Lauren frowned in agreement.

"It seems to just be on the islands this happens right," Jessica asked but continued before anyone answered her question. "Let's just avoid them all then!" With that she took of going straight for the ominous portal in the distance that everyone had assumed they'd needed to head for. She ran quickly until she was stopped with a resounding smack that made everyone wince. A barrier briefly lit up at being touched and let everyone know what exactly she'd run into.

"Looks like that idea is out," Lauren sighed. She looked down and blinked noticing the odd shape of the platform they stood on. "Huh, hey I think each one points in the direction we're supposed to try and go in. The platforms are shaped like arrows." Sora looked down and noticed the platform to, he looked back up to Lauren shrugging slightly before heading in the direction the platform was pointed in. He walked slower than Jessica so that he would run in too badly to a barrier if there was one there. After walking a bit aways nothing happened and everyone followed after the brunette.

"That's pretty obviously convenient," Zack muttered as he walked beside his friend, Jessica trailed slowly behind them rubbing her sore face. Lauren simply shrugged.

As they got there Donald, now awake again, started opening the treasure chest before anyone could stop him. Luckily nothing came out but a potion and everyone sighed in relief and continued walking to the next platform. Zack opened the new chest and they were immediately teleported again.

"FUCK!"


	34. The End-Part Two of Three

It had taken a long, long, loooooooooooooooooong ass time but they had all _finally_ made it to the last portal. It loomed above them and Zack flipped it off making Lauren and Jessica laugh. "Can we get this shit over with _now?_" Zack wondered allowed. "I mean damn, I thought it would be over in Hollow Bastion," he grumbled.

"Guess we'll have to see," Sora said simply before walking into the portal with everyone close behind. They soon found themselves in a strange canyon area with edges jutting out to make more platforms. Directly below them there was an ominous light.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Zack ground out between his teeth. "Another fucking portal?"

"At least no heartless spawned," Lauren pointed out.

"True."

"I wonder how we're gonna get down to it?" Jessica hummed as she saw that while there were platforms that could lead down to it they were all too far apart. Lauren and Zack looked at each other and both grinned widely before giving their friend a good push that sent her off the edge with a screech.

"Like THAT!" They both shouted before jumping off the edge themselves surprising the other trio that quickly jumped after them. There was no way for them to miss the portal it was too big and in mere seconds they fell into it.

"Okay, time to kick some Ansem ass," Zack chirped slightly after he landed on the other side.

"That didn't sound right Zack," Lauren informed as she too, made it through.

"You asshats!" Jessica screeched. "That scared the shit out of me! What would you have done if I died?"

"You weren't gonna die, so chill bitch," Zack snorted as he looked around the area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy came through the portal. They had all landed in a strange and creepy looking area. The room(?) they were in had nothing in it but a two floating balls of light. One green and one blue.

"So what now?" Lauren asked as she took in the relatively empty area. There were no Heartless around and Lauren didn't see their final opponent around either. She walked over to one of the lights, the blue one, and looked it over curiously.

Zack, similarly, walked over to a green orb floating on the other side of the area. He reached out to touch just as Lauren was reaching out to touch the blue one. As soon as they both touched an orb the two disappeared.

Jessica yelped in surprise and swiveled her head around the area wordly. Everyone tensed but it wasn't long before Zack suddenly reappeared scaring the hell out of everyone. "Jeez, you guys are jumpy," Zack muttered. "It looks like the orbs teleport us, the green one took me back to where we were earlier."

"Oh," Jessica sighed as her heart calmed down from the sudden scare and worry. "Well then," she started and turned toward the blue orb Lauren had touched. "That one must have taken Lauren somewhere."

"My guess is it takes up forward," Zack decided and walked over to it and touched it, disappearing again. Jessica pouted at being left behind and quickly followed, whereas the other three followed slower, more cautious.

Lauren was sitting on the ground when Zack and Jessica appeared from behind her. "About time," she hummed as she got up with a helping hand from Zack. Jessica turned around when Sora, Donald, and Goofy tumbled through the light one at a time and noticed that in this area it was green, meaning that they would be able to go back if they wanted to. It was slightly reassuring.

What was not reassuring, but a bit intimidating was the random pillar of light in the center of the area that Lauren had been sitting in front of earlier. "Well, that seems like something interesting," Lauren said. "It looks like it might lead somewhere, like the orbs."

"Well, only one way to find out," Zack smirked.

"W-wait guys just stop for a second," Sora stopped Zack, earning a glare from the taller and meaner one. Sora cringed slightly but continued talking. "You all keeping jumping in headfirst to this stuff, it's starting to get more and more dangerous, can't we take a second before just running in head first. At any second, we could find Ansem and-"

"Well, what else are was supposed to do? If you're trying to point out that this is a trap, well then duh. But we're obviously walking a premade path that'll one way or another take us right up to Ansem, just cause he knows we're coming means we shouldn't go? That doesn't make sense Sora."

Surprisingly enough it was Lauren who was scolding the brunette and Sora, along with everyone else, were surprised. Sora frowned, he didn't have a reply to her cause he knew that she was right, and though everyone kept hurrying along and he wasn't comfortable with that there wasn't much he could do when it was the only choice they had.

"I'm a little shocked though," Lauren continued, in a lighter tone, trying to play off her earlier comments that seemed to have made everyone tense. "You were more than prepared earlier and now you're worrying. You're the Keyblade master Sora, do you really think Ansem stands a chance against you? Or us for that matter? Jess could kick his ass."

Zack laughed while Jessica pouted. "Damn right I could, why are you two laughing?" Jessica proceeded to whine at her friends who began to tease her while Sora smirked and sighed. Silently agreeing with Lauren's reasoning and brushing off his nerves some.

"Ok, we done here? Can I push this bitch into the beam now?" Zack asked while keeping hold of Jessica's shoulder. Said girl was trying to get away and trying to kick him. Zack didn't actually wait for an answer though and shoved the girl forward into the pillar. Jessica screeched, though it was cut off as she was teleported and Zack laughed as he jumped in afterwards. Lauren shook her head at her friend's antics and followed after with the other three.

* * *

><p>"Okay, someone explain to me how the fuck we ended up back in Traverse Town." Zack muttered as he looked around the area that they'd all come to know as the 3rd District.<p>

"Shenanigans?" Lauren suggested earning a weird look. "What? You really expect me to explain this crap?"

"Okay fine, you can't explain it, why not say that instead of shenanigans?"

"Cause it's fun word to say," Lauren shrugged. "I don't really know, it was just the first one to pop into my head."

"It's surprising though, you'd think with all the doctor who stuff you two watch that you'd both be able to come up with something," Jessica hummed.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." Zack and Lauren both recited instantly in unison. Jessica rolled her eyes at the two while Sora, Donald, and Goofy just stared, unsure of what the two had just said let alone what it meant.

None them had anymore time for goofing when heartless spawned, suddenly flooding the area. Everyone, though startled, fell right into fighting them all off. None of them were very hard, just the average one's they'd gotten used to. The group had gotten so much stronger though that the Soldiers, Shadows, and even the Big Bodies, where nothing but annoyances now that were taken out in just over a minute. Everyone waited a bit before relaxing to see if anymore random waves were about to show up.

"Please. Do NOT tell me that we _still_ have more heartless to fight off before we get to Ansem!" Zack growled as his agitation grew. The amount of heartless waves, despite being difficult or not, were grating on his nerves. he imagined if they weren't in the game, how annoyed he would be with the seemingly endless grinding before the final boss battle. He supposed that if they had just been playing the game it wouldn't be that bad, in fact he might appreciate the last minute grinding that would level the character up. Even with that in mind it was annoying the shit out of him right now.

"It certainly seems that way," Lauren sighed.

"Uhg, they all just need to go die, right now, I'm done messing with heartless," Jessica huffed. She walked over to the door in the area that would lead to the 1st District, wondering if it would open she pushed on it and was slightly surprised when it started swing open with ease. Just as the opening door caught everyone else's attention there was a flash of light and suddenly everyone was back to where they had been earlier.

"God dammit," Zack hissed. "We're going to have to do this for each of these damn things aren't we?"

"Not necessarily." Lauren stated as she walked to the blue orb. "This had already been here, so I guess we can just say we did them all and not?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jessica cheered. Without hesitation she jumped forward into the blue orb, quickly followed by her friends and Sora's group. They all skipped the annoying little pillars of light, though Goofy and Donald sometimes accidentally 'fell' into the pillars and would 'accidentally' be left behind and have to catch back up to the other four. Eventually they made it to the last platform that only had a hole in the ground.

"Why the fuck does this game have so many holes it wants us to jump into?" Zack leaned in and whispered to Lauren. She covered her mouth as she snickered and shrugged.

"Don't know," she replied. "The second one has fetish with zippers, I guess this one has fetish-you know what I'm not going to finish that sentence," Lauren abruptly stopped when she realized how wrong what she was about to say sounded. Zack laughed and then got louder after seeing the embarrassed blush color his friends cheeks.

Jessica, curious about her friends behavior hopped on over. She childishly hopped onto Zack's back while wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you two talk-" Jessica screamed as Zack slung her all the way over her shoulder and through the hole in the ground.

"What did you do that for!" Sora cried as he ran over and looked through.

"Because she fucking hopped on my back."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh-" Sora was cut off as Zack kicked him, making him fall forward into the hole as well. Donald and Goofy gasped and hurriedly jumped after Sora while Zack cackled.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Lauren scolded lightly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ah, well, for the record, I'm proud of myself too." Lauren hummed. Just as Zack was about to ask her what she meant Lauren latched onto his arm and jumped into the portal, bringing Zack with her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Zack screamed, but it only made Lauren giggle more. She let go of him after numerous attempts, and successes, at pinching her. She spotted the others who looked to still be falling down below and she suddenly felt a bit antsy.

"Um, how long do you think we're supposed to be falling for?" Lauren asked as worry started to set in. However her worry was pointless as not too long after their descent started to slow until they hovering in the air with the rest of their friends. There was nothing but storm clouds that were swirling around them and a large black mountainous thing.

"Zack you ass!" Jessica screeched as she floated over and punched him the shoulder. His retort was to pinch her.

"OW!"

"Don't fucking jump on me."

"You okay Sora?" Lauren asked as she left her friends to their fight to check on the brunette.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I'm good."

_He's pissed._ Lauren concluded in her mind. It was easy to tell. It was written all over his face and that smile looked a bit forced and he didn't look sad. Besides, she'd be pissed too. Lauren returned his smile before hovering back over to break up her friends' fight.

"Enough already. Jeez, Jess, it's not like you got hurt let it go." Lauren sighed. Jessica gaped at her offended. "And Zack, that was mean, be nice," Lauren continued to scold. Zack simply rolled his eyes. He and Lauren both knew that he'd do what he wanted, whether it was mean or nice.

"Yes, ma'am," he droned. Jessica huffed and floated away moodily. Lauren and Zack watched her as she left, floating to the mountain and shrugged. Neither of them wanted to deal with her when she was in a bad mood.

Jessica wandered by herself to the mountain and found that she could sit on it. She did so and pouted to herself, tapping her foot rapidly as a sign of her annoyed and upset state. Her nose wrinkled as she got whiff of something really disgusting. It almost smelled like rotten eggs. She didn't have too long to think about what might stink when the mountain she was sitting on started to shake. She jumped up and floated away back towards everyone else as the mountain exploded revealing a giant black satan standing in the middle of a volcano.

" Chernabog!" Lauren squealed in surprise. Zack and Jessica both blinked and looked at Lauren.

"Who?" They chorused. Sora turned to Lauren too, surprised that she might know their enemy, and how.

"Chernabog, from Fantasia?" Lauren explained. Everyone looked at her blankly. She sighed in disappointment. "Bad guy, basically the satan of Fantasia."

"Isn't that the musical thing?"

"Musical thing?" Sora asked. Lauren sighed again.

"Uh, you could say that the world where he's from communicates and is controlled by music. Like, happy music makes good things happen and scary music make him happen," Lauren explained the best she could without giving away that she was talking about a movie. Sora nodded like he understood exactly what she was saying. While Lauren was relieved he believed her, she was so disappointed at him. She heard Zack snickering behind her. Their conversation ended just as ominous music started playing all around them. Chernabog roared and the volcano around him erupted sending out large flames and chunks of lava.

"Well, whatever," Zack said, "he's about to get his ass kicked." Zack summoned up his weapons for the upmteenth time that day and everyon followed his example. Everyone charged at the giant devil. They were all surprised when he didn't do anything to attack or defend himself. Everyone got the notion that he wouldn't actually be hard. Everyone forgot for a moment, that he was a fucking satan and that their attacks probably didn't even feel like mosquito bites.

"This mother fucker won't die!" Zack snapped angrily as he floated away in time to avoid getting hit by a ball of flame and lava. Chernabog had grown tired of just getting smacked at it seemed and was now ready smack back. Sora was weaving in between the flaming orbs while trying to get close to Chernabog again so he could try and attack. Donald and Goofy, out cold of course, were being used by Jessica as shields. Zack was about to summon two more handfulls of STABs but Lauren stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "I think...I have an idea."

"Which is?" Zack prompted impatiently.

"Okay so he's from Fantasia right?"

"You would know more than me I never watched that fucking movie."

"Yeah, okay so I wasn't really lying, the movie tells multiple stories through just music, so when something is happy the music sounds really light and happy. When something bad happens it sad, when something bad or scary is happening it get's intense-"

"The fucking point Lauren," Zack snapped. Lauren rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Play a song to mess with Chernabog's," Lauren said, gesturing to the air as a way of reminding Zack of the incessant, omenis song that hadn't stopped since Chernabog appeared.

"Ok, sure, how?"

"Jess is in band she probably knows enough upbeat songs to use?"

"Well then why the fuck are you telling me this and not her?"

"Cause you were closer?"

"Lauren," Zack deadpanned. "I think Sora's dumb is infecting you." Lauren glared at him. "I just wanted to get your opinion on it first I'll go tell Jess now-"

A screech caught both Zack and Lauren's attention. Jessica looked to have abandoned her duck and dog shield while they were talking and had just been hit with a sphere of fire. Lauren and Zack watched wide eyed as she was knocked unconscious.

"That mother fucker," Zack and Lauren both seethed and turned their heads towards Chernabog. Zack summoned a small round object that had holes in it. Lauren raised a questioning brow at Zack.

"Really," she smirked. "An Ocarina?"

"It's the only instrument I can play. It's also the only instrument I or anyone else, should ever need to play." Zack retorted.

"You only know how to play three songs though."

"Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Maybe," Lauren hummed. She thought to herself for moment. Chernabog had stopped his attack for a bit however it didn't seem to matter. Sora was attacking him by himself but with everyone else either unconscious or preoccupied his solo assault wasn't doing a thing.

"Ok, so Chernabog song is what makes all that fire ball shit happen right? So would a happy sounding song make it stop?" Zack asked.

"Probably," Lauren sighed. "Do you know any happy sounding songs then?"

"Epona's?"

"Worth a shot. Just do what you can, I'll help Sora." Lauren floated off towards Sora and Chernabog and began to cast blizzaga over and over while Sora attacked from whatever angle he could. When Chernabog started up and his ominous music began to ramp up, Zack started playing his ocarina. His fingers moved with what some would consider surprising ease. Not missing a note he repeated the short little song over and over.

For a moment, the barrage of fireballs that had begun, aiming for Lauren and Sora, faltered. The entire attack stopped for a moment before picking back up again just as strong. Chernabog's song continued. Lauren narrowly avoided getting seared by one of the flaming orbs as it soared past her. She huffed and flew back to Zack's side.

"It didn't work."

"No fucking duh," Zack snapped.

"Well, it almost worked. You know any other songs like that? But, well, better I guess?"

"Saria's song is really up beat but I haven't learned to play it yet," Zack sighed. Lauren looked at him for a second before floating around to face him fully.

"_Virtuaga,"_ Lauren said, hoping the spell would work. Zack eyes flashed a weird color briefly before returning to normal. He blinked and looked at his ocarina and then back up to her.

"I fucking love your power."

"Did it work?"

"If by work you mean that I can now perform any song ever on any instrument ever then yes, I believe so."

"So which song are you going to play?"

"Saria's song."

Lauren blinked then rolled her eyes. "Really, you can perform anything on anything and you still pick Saria's song?"

"Uh, hell yes."

"Whatever," Lauren laughed as she floated back towards Sora. She paused as another idea struck her. She flew back to Zack and whispered something to him. He smirked evilly and summoned up a small little square object about the size up a can tab. Lauren snatched it up and flew away.

Chernabog's song, still going without fail, began to pick up again and with it so did his attack. Sora blocked multiple fireballs. He noticed Lauren flying closer to Chernabog and curiously watched as she managed to dodge past the spheres. Eventually though, Chernabog's attack picked up the closer she go and she had to back off before she got singed.

Zack narrowed his eyes at the giant devil. He put his ocarina to his mouth and began to expertly play Saria's song flawlessly. It's upbeat and playful melody filled the air. Chernabog's attack faltered as his ominous song was being drowned out by Zack's. Lauren took advantage of the lull and quickly swooped towards the volcano Chernabog was standing in and dropped the tiny little box, briefly watching as it sunk into the lava. She raced over to Sora soon after, latching her arm around his and forced him to fly away from Chernabog with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I gave Chernabog a present Zack made," Lauren replied simply. She let go of Sora and went to retrieve Jessica who had mostly floated to the edge of the battle field anyway.

"A present?" Chernabog roared but it did nothing. Zack kept playing his ocarina as he also backed as far away as he could from Chernabog.

"Three," Lauren counted as she covered her ears. Sora's eyed her confusedly but covered his own as well. "Two," Lauren said louder and glanced at Zack. Zack stopped playing and slammed his hands over his ears. "One."

Chernabog saw his opportunity for his song to take back over but it never did as an explosion boomed through the whole area, drowning out all sound and shattering the volcano Chernabog stood in right before the force of it hit the giant devil himself. Chernabog roared but in the midst of the explosion he might as well have not made a sound at all. Everyone closed their eyes at the blinding flash that came next and then right after they were all knocked backwards. When Lauren, Zack, and Sora opened their eyes again they mostly saw black spots. After waiting for the spots to clear and removing their hands from their ears, that only slightly rung, they all looked around. Half of the volcano remained but the upper half and Chernabog were nowhere in sight.

"Uhg," Jessica groaned as she woke up from her passed out state. She looked up to see her friends looking at half a volcano and blinked. "Oh. We won."

"What was that?" Sora asked, eyes wide with awe.

"That, was a Kaboom."

"Yes," Lauren said, agreeing with Zack's name for the little device he'd created. "That was indeed a kaboom, a very fine kaboom. Why the fuck didn't we use one of those earlier."

"Neither of us thought it up yet," Zack sighed. "And now I'm really pissed we didn't. Mostly at you though, I mean damn Lauren. Why couldn't you have thought it up sooner?" He asked playfully. Lauren's reply was to simply flip him off.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessica whined as she floated up to them. Sora turned to her and smiled before quickly looking around her.

"Uh, where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked. He started to hover around and look for them. Zack scoffed, mumbling something about hoping the useless idiots were a bile chunks. Jessica giggled. Lauren even smiled at it. "Found them!"

"Damn," Lauren, Zack, and Jessica groaned in unison. They all made a face and floated over to the remnants of the volcano spotting Sora standing over his two unconscious group members. He gave them both a potion and helped them get back to their feet as they both woke up.

"Oh my god," Zack growled as he got closer and landed beside the other three, with Lauren and Jessica following suit. "Another fucking area. I'm going to blow my brains out I really am."

"Maybe this is the area-"

"That leads to Ansem? We've thought about the last fucking four areas," Zack griped.

"Well," Sora started. "Couldn't you just use that thing again?"

"Yes, yes I could. If I didn't want to go deaf from it. It may have just left our ears ringing but too many times and none of us will be able to hear jack shit."

"Oh," Sora said. He sounded thoroughly disappointed. "Well, there's not much we can do really, if we have to keep fighting. Let's go." Sora headed off jumping down one platform at a time with everyone following him. At the bottom of the volcano, were magma should have been, but seeing as there wasn't any lava on the whole way down in the remains of the volcano no one was surprised to see that there wasn't. They were even less surprised to see the purple glowing portal in the floor.

No one hesitated in stepping on it. Everyone stepped out into a completely new and desolate looking place. It looked like a cave cavern that was filled with rubble. The rubble reminded Zack, Lauren, and Jessica of Olympus. At the end of the short cavern was another purple portal which took them to another cavern with a portal, and then a third one.

"I'm going to kill something," Zack stated seriously as he stomped towards the portal at the end of the third cavern. "Legitimately going to kill something."

"As opposed to illegitimately killing something?" Lauren asked.

"Shut the fuck up Lauren," Zack snapped.

"Hey, it's not her fault Ansem's a dick that keeps making us go through these stupid areas," Jessica piped up. "Man, when we eventually get to him I'm going to kick him in the balls for each portal we had to hop through to get to him."

"Jessica," Zack hummed, looking at his friend. "That may be the best idea you've ever had. Though, rather than kicking him, I'm going to stab him. With a rusty, sharpened screwdriver. In the face."

"Good plan," Lauren laughed. Sora had paled slightly but he smiled as well, and to everyone it seemed genuine enough. Donald and Goofy were just happy that it was Ansem being threatened rather than them.


	35. The End-Part Three of Three

**Me:** Okay, so I didn't put any notes on the parts one and to of the end because I figured I could just do one. I want to firstly say that I kinda sorta fixed chapter seveteen. It's just a brief little thing that tells what happened in the chapter rather than an actual chapter. Which I can translate into for you-Not Much. If your curious look but if you've made it this far without it there's not a big need to look.

Anyway. I want to say merry christmas, happy new years, and happy holidays to everyone. Whatever you celebrate hope you have a good time. If you don't celebrate anything still hope your having fun. Next I want to thank everyone who was, or may ever, liked or followed or favorited or reviewed this story. None of you know how happy and elated I would always feel when I would see those. I know it's taken waaaaaaaaaaay too long for me to finish this simple little story but, hey, this is my very first story ever, really. It's definitely the first one I ever completed. And Yes. This is the very last chapter. I typed all of it, including the first two parts, up over my winter break, but it ended up being so big that I split it up. I may do a sequel, because it's fun to write. Plus, this is a founding element of my now almost six year friendship with someone you all know as Zack. I wouldn't mind seeing it continue but I make no promises seeing as I have about seven stories that have been waiting for this one to be done so I could get to them. One of those being my hetalia fanfic that I WILL be posting a new chapter on sometime in February, for any of you who may have wanted to know.

Lastly, I'd like to state something, as I just said this story is one of the things that made Zack and I as good of friends as we are. Without him I wouldn't have written it, continued it, or finished it. He's backed not just this story up, but backed me up and helped me go throw some very bad and dark times, even while he was suffering from the worst kinds of pain a person can be put through. Therefore, this is all for him. The entire story is dedicated to Zack, who is a real person for those who have asked a few times. So is Jess but she's moved on with her life in a lot of respects just as people do.

Anyway, that's all. Hope you all enjoy/ed this end and will like it enough to see what else I have up my sleeve in the future, if not that fine. I want to thank you for reading anyway and putting up with me and my random haituses, to all that had to. It's been a blast.

Thanx for reading.

**Z:** See ya.

**J: **Bye bye!

**Ophelia: **It's been a pleasure.

**Sora: **She owns nothing. See you all later.

* * *

><p>Zack stepped through followed by everyone else. On the other side of the portal there was another room. Zack's face started to grow red and it looked as if he was ready to explode until he saw the tall pink doors in the middle of the pink room. Lauren and Jessica stood beside him and looked at it quietly too, just as Sora Donald and Goofy approached it.<p>

"This is it," Zack stated. He seemed calm despite nearly exploded in rage half a second ago. Lauren and Jessica nodded quietly, agreed with him.

"Huh?" Sora said in front of them.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald quacked.

"Don't you hear something?" Sora asked and looked at Donald and Goofy. When they both looked at him in confusion he turned to Zack, Lauren, and Jessica.

"You're just crazy," Zack deadpanned. He lit a cigarette from a pack he summoned. "Crazy kid hearing things."

"Be nice Zack," Lauren droned automatically. Zack took a drag of his cigarette and watched as Sora turned back towards the doors. The intent to pull them open was clear as he placed his hands on them.

"Hm, okay, but just this once." Zack replied. Lauren looked at him surprised as Zack walked forwards towards Sora. "Hey, hold up." Sora stopped what he was doing and looked warily at Zack. "Here." Zack handed Sora a charm. Sora looked at it then at his Keyblade.

"Uh, thanks?" Sora took off the oblivion charm the turned his Keyblade into the Oblivion Keyblade and put on the charm Zack gave him. Sora's Keyblade glowed briefly, when it stopped he looked wide eyed at his Keyblade.

"It's called-"

"The Ultima!" Lauren and Jessica shrieked. Zack tossed them a dirty look but no one noticed.

"If we're about to really fight Ansem you might as well have them best Keyblade you can so that I don't have to worry about your ass dying while we fight. If you still do then that's all your fault, at least no one can say I didn't try to keep you alive."

"Thanks!" Sora beamed up at Zack. Zack shrugged and stepped back towards his friends, still puffing on his cigarette. Sora briefly admired the golden Keyblade before turning back towards the pink doors. Sora de-summoned his Keyblade as he grabbed both handles of the doors and pulled them open. A light sparkled through the door and quickly encompassed the whole room with everyone in it.

As the light faded and everyone blinked their eyes open they were greeted to the sight of a beach with crystal blue waters lapping at it's shore. Sora dashed forward and looked around, taking in the sight of his home and with everything on it. "Is this," he began cautiously. "Is this my island?" Sora walked around for a bit. Everyone followed him silently as he waked up towards a shadowed area covered by leafy over growth.

"This world is connected," a deep voice said. Everyone jumped and looked around. "It is tied to the darkness, and soon it will be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The voice continued to speak. The water of the ocean turned a dark shade of purple and everyone tensed as the ground began to shake. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Everyone watched as the sky opened up and purple cracks showed up and marred it and the beach of Destiny Island. Everything changed, becoming broken and warped. Riku stood at the edge of the deformed beach.

Sora looked around briefly, taking in the horrible state his home had morphed into before looking back towards Riku and running towards him. Donald and Goofy scrambled after him but Lauren Zack, and Jessica followed slowly.

"Take a look at this tiny place." Ansem's deep voice rumbled from Riku's body as Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood behind him. "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison."

"Can't say I don't know that feeling Zack mumbled as he approached. Lauren nodded in agreement but Jessica just looked away from them both.

"He sought a way," Ansem continued, "to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." He turned, turning from Riku into Ansem.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and stepped forward.

"Don't bother," Ansem chuckled. "Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to Darkness."

"Oh god," Zack interrupted Ansem as he was about to begin his speech about darkness again. "Shut the fuck up, bitch." Ansem looked towards Zack and sneered at him. "I don't want to hear about your obsession with darkness in detail, or the cheesy hero speech Sora will give after it."

"Though, it is sweet," Lauren interrupted Zack and stepped forward to pat Sora on the shoulder and give him a smile."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack droned before he continued. "All I want to do." Zack paused as he summoned a STABsA.B behind his back. "Is kick your ass." Zack threw his weapon but Ansem dodged leaping into the air and over their heads. He hovered crossing his arms and looking down on the two trios like they were ants. Behind Ansem a dark demon looking shadow appeared.

Zack summoned more stabs and chunked them at Ansem. He avoided most but a few still hit. Sora jumped up into the air from behind and swung his Ultima blade, he knocked ansem down far enough for Lauren and Donald to both hit him with Firaga. Jessica ran towards him, her guard flag ready while Goofy ran from the other side, intending to smash Ansem into it.

Ansem avoided both attacks, soaring into the air. He flew behind the big tree of the island. Everyone raced after but stopped as the island shook again. Everything on the island rattled as it split in half suddenly, making the small island even more unrecognisable as the darkness destroyed it. In the middle of the destruction Ansem floated. Sora ran up jumping into the cleared out area Ansem had created by mutilating his home. Lauren, Zack, and Jessica followed him, jumping into but turned around at the sound of two thuds behind them.

Donald and Goofy were on the ground where a force field kept them away. Their attention was immediately turned back as Ansem began to attack Sora. Or, more specifically, the shadow attached to Ansem's back attacked Sora. Zack threw his weapons at it but Ansem's guardian deflected them. The guardian raised it hands as magic glowed around them. He threw the magic at Zack. It knocked him down.

When Zack tried to get back up he found that he couldn't. His body felt like lead as he laid on the ground trying to push himself back up. Jessica charged at Ansem. She swung her flag at Ansem but his guardian swooped around Ansem's body and blocked his master from taking any damage. The guardian then swung his arm, hit Jessica in the side and hurling her backwards into a wall.

Lauren rushed to her friend's side, but was stopped when Ansem appeared in front of her. Her eyes got wide and she ducked down just as his shadow aimed a hit at her head. Sora ran over and knocked Ansem away from Lauren and proceeded to use the opening he'd made to beat the shit out of Ansem. It only lasted briefly before Ansem hovered away out of Sora's reach and his guardian began to use itself as a shield again.

Zack found that he could finally move again and hopped to his feet. He summoned his sword and charged at Ansem, slashing away at the guardian protecting him and grimacing as his blade bounced of the creatures chest. "Fuck, we can't hit him like this," Zack cursed.

"Jess," Lauren called as she helped her friend stand back up.

"I think he broke some ribs," she groaned. Lauren frowned.

"How many do you think are broken," Lauren asked with concern.

"All of them," Jessica whined. Jessica stood on her own holding her side gingerly. "Well no, but if he didn't get at least two I'd be surprised," she huffed. Jessica looked at Zack and Sora fighting without making a bit of progress.

"Jessica, I have an idea, do you think you're good to keep fighting?"

"I'll be fine," Jessica reassured with a smile. Lauren returned the smile with one of her own.

"Ok, when that guardian stops using itself as shield to attack I want you to screech. Screech as loud as you can. I've got a spell, that I'm hoping will work."

"You don't think it will?"

"The spells I create are kind of hit or miss and I've had a few hits lately. That's either sign that I've finally improved and gotten some control over my powers or that I'm really overdue for a miss," Lauren explained.

"Well, no matter what it's worth a shot."

Lauren left Jessica's side to get closer to Ansem so she could cast her spell. Jessica watched and waited, finally the guardian moved to Ansem's back, it's hand raised in the air to strike at Sora as Ansem shouted 'submit'. Jessica quickly took a deep breath before she let out an ear bleeding screech.

Zack and Sora jumped, they both covered their ears in pain. Ansem did something similar as he and his guardian flinched back. Lauren grimaced in pain before she shouted, "_Restrainga."_

Chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Ansem's guardian. Ansem's eyes widened and he turned back just in time for Sora and Zack to attack him. Zack and Sora were relentless, not wasting a moment of the opportunity Lauren and Jessica had made for them. Lauren began reciting every offensive spells she knew while Jessica caught her breath on the sideline. She was slightly hunched over in pain. Lauren glanced over and saw her, noting that Jessica probably wouldn't be up for another attack like that for a good long while.

"Enough!" Ansem roared. His guardian broke the chains from Lauren's spell and disappeared as darkness encompassed the area. Zack and Sora both backed up and away from Ansem. They turned at Lauren's scream. The guardian had appeared from the ground and to attack her, shooting up from it and knocking down just to shoot up from the ground again and hit her into the air. Zack quickly summoned a stab and hurled it at the guardian. It hit it dead on and the guardian disappeared again just to reappear behind Ansem again. Zack looked over to Lauren and started to head for her.

"I got her," Jessica called to him. "Keep fighting, he's almost down just look at him!" Zack glanced towards Ansem who was looking haggard. With one last glance to his friends he went after Ansem again. Ansem really was only a few hits away from going down Zack realized. He ran up behind Ansem and grabbed onto the guardian, putting it in a choke hold.

"Beat the shit out of him Sora!" Zack ordered as he struggled to hold onto the guardian.

"You impudent little-" Ansem was cut off as Sora struck at him with the Keyblade. Ansem did his best to avoid the attacks by hovering upwards. Sora didn't let him get away though. He jumped into the air and with a flourishing spin struck Ansem one last time.

The guardian disappeared again and Zack fell to the ground, just barely managing to catch himself. Sora land next to him. They didn't have time to catch their breath though. The world around them completely disappeared and all that was left around everyone, Donald and Goofy included now, was pitch blackness.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts! Just look as hard as you can, you won't find even the smallest glimmer of light. All hearts are born from those dark depths, even yours!" As Ansem preached to them about darkness every listens trying to find where he is until their eyes are drawn to the monstrous ship-like entity that Ansem has now morphed into.

Gravity suddenly hit everyone as they all fell, Donald and Goofy were sucked into a portal and separated from the rest of them. Again. "Darkness conquers all worlds!"

"What the fuck ever Ansem." Zack said as he repositions himself while he fell. Sora was the first to stop falling and fly back up to that grotesque ship. Zack did the same after he looked below him to see Lauren and Jessica flying up as well.

Ansem finally appeared, and everyone saw that the ship was still attached to his back. His body had grown enormous though, almost three times his original size. Sora flew at him full strength. Ansem blocked his swings with a double bladed weapon.

Zack rushed up behind Ansem and also attacked. It was almost to easy, because while Ansem used his weapon, the attacks almost never hit, and Ansem made no move to block any of theirs. Zack realized quickly though, as he felt something hot scorch over his back, that Ansem's real weapon was apparently a series of lasers. Cussing, Zack flew away and summoned a potion briefly and downed it in one go. He paused, he looked towards Sora who seemed to be handling Ansem fine, even with the lasers.

Zack took his brief opportunity and flew back to Lauren and Jessica. They were hovering away from most of the fighting, too injured to do anything. "Guys," Zack called. The two girls looked up and Zack threw the two potions he had summoned at them. They both caught them, a rare occurrence for both clutsy girls, and thanked him. They chugged the potions and gasped for breath when done. Jessica felt the pain in her side disappear and Lauren could feel all of the pain from the bombardment she had suffered go with it.

The three of them flew towards Sora just as he began to back away from Ansem. Ansem leaned backwards into a crevice of his living ship by a monster that looked similar to Ansem's guardian from earlier, except bigger and scarier looking.

Ansem began to shoot beams of fire and ice down at the four of them. Most of them were easy to dodge, but as they flew towards him little tentacles and moving ship parts attacked them. Spiked growth like structures stabbed at them when they got to close, avoiding them and the spears of fire and ice that Ansems shot proved to be tricky as someone would one and run right into another. Everyone got annoyed with them quickly and split up to take care of the appendages. Sora and Zack knocked out the left side while Lauren and Jessica took care of the right, the process was tedious but easy enough. A portal opened in front of them and they all looked at it oddly.

"A trap?" Lauren suggest and Zack only shrugged.

"You and Jessica can deal with it. We'll just split up while Sora and I try and get back at Ansem," Zack instructed. Lauren and Jessica nodded, agreeing with his idea before flying up and into the portal. Zack and Sora flew back to where Ansem was trying to protect himself.

* * *

><p>Lauren and Jessica landed in dark room. Everything was black. The only bit of light was the blue light shining from the heart shaped emblem on the floor the oversized shadows and other heartless were spawning from.<p>

"Guys!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jessica snapped unhappily as she looked and saw Goofy running towards them. Trying to at least, the dozens and dozens of heartless were making it awfully difficult. Lauren and Jessica managed to take most of them out. Lauren was easily capable of taking most of them out with thundaga while Jessica hit the stragglers that Lauren's spells missed with her flag.

"Gwarsh," Goofy said as he stumbled his way over to them. "I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't-OUCH!" Goofy cut himself off as Jessica rounded on him and kicked flat out in the stomach.

"Why not fight them yourself you lazy asshat!" Jessica snapped while crossing her arms. She glared at him menacingly for a moment before her eyes were drawn to a strange orb that began to hover around the room. She watched it for a moment before holding her flab up and striking it. It exploded instantly on itself soon after and a light flashed around them. When it cleared they were back at the battle field where it seemed Zack and Sora had made little progress. In front of them, the monstrous head at the end of the ship opened its mouth in a menacing display.

"We should deal with this and let Sora and Zack keep going up there," Lauren suggested.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. The two of them and Goofy jumped into action flying towards the gigantic head that moved creepily and snapped its jaws at them.

Lauren and Jessica relentlessly attacked the head of the ship. Goofy did what he could by flying away before flying right towards the head and ramming it with his shield, literally beating it to death just like Jessica was with her flag while Lauren cast Firaga on it. Lightning shot forwards and towards them on occasion from the head and sometimes as Lauren or Jessica moved to avoid the strikes the head tried to bite them.

Eventually the head groaned and seemed to fall unconscious, a portal similar to the one they'd gone through and found Goofy in opened on it forehead. Lauren and Jessica glanced at each other before flying in.

The room was similar to the one from before. A heartless emblem glowed on the ground and heartless spawned in multiples in the room, Invisibles to be specific. "Guys!" Donald quacked happily from one side as he tried to waddle away from the monsters and towards them Lauren and Jessica sighed in annoyance as they took out the invisibles mostly by themselves. They seemed so much easier to deal with now but no less annoying. Donald ran up to Goofy side while another orb showed up in the room. Lauren took it out this time with an ice shard courtesy of blizzaga.

Just as before, the orb exploded with a blinding white light that teleported them all back out and to the fight. Sora and Zack floated a few feet in front of them this time though, both of them looked tired but relatively fine. Donald and Goofy both rushed to Sora's side.

The top half of the ship where the giant version of Ansem's guardian was still seemed unfazed by all the attacks. However, the giant head of the ship was now gone. Lauren and Jessica suspected that it had imploded and the barrier that had been around the middle of the ship disappeared. Everyone looked at the evil looking center of the ship thoughtfully.

"Now," Zack started, speaking quietly for only his two friends to hear. "If I've played my share of video games, which I have, that would be the boss's big weak point. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, yes I would," Lauren agreed. Beside her Jessica grinned and nodded.

"Sora," Zack called to the brunette. "We need to attack that? Got it?"

Sora took his eyes off of Ansem and his guardian above them and looked to Zack. He followed Zack's finger to where it was pointing and nodded. All six members of the group flew towards the newly open and vulnerable area. Almost as soon as they got to it beams began shooting at them continuously and the same growths from the top of the living ship tried to attack them. It took very little time to clear them out but just like before the laser beams that hit them were very annoying to have to deal with.

Sora ignored all of it. He aimed solely for the wiggling centerpiece of the area and beat it with his keep blade. It moved, trying to avoid the attack but with its main attacks being taken out and ignored as if they were nothing it had no choice but to be taken out quickly and easily. It was just on the verge of explosion when everyone flew from the center of the ship and back into the air. Donald took a few seconds to heal everyone of their wounds with Curaga as the center of the ship finally exploded.

With that done everyone turned to the last moving piece of the ship. Ansem finally reappeared from where he'd tucked himself away. He sneered at them and held his arms out. Everyone glared at him and charged. They were brought of a little short however when laser appeared and shot at them. Everyone except for the obvious to idiots of the party managed to avoid them

"Donald, Goofy!" Jessica yelled. "If you two are just going to get yourselves then just stay back where he can't hit you and keep healing us?" Donald and Goofy both jumped but flew off to the sidelines at her suggestion. "Useless idiots."

Lauren, Jessica, Zack, and Sora continued forward. They headed straight for Ansem, weaving through the lasers that tried to hit them. Zack and Sora began to attack Ansem, who still seemed allergic to something called defense.

Lauren watched as the lasers aimed at her and quickly moved to where Ansem was between her and the laser. Effectively making Ansem shoot himself Jessica followed her friends example. The two of them both tricked the laser into shooting Ansem. The ease with which they all managed to attack him was interrupted as they were all sent flying backwards thanks to a charged shot Ansem pulled off.

They were all so close to beating him though that they barely registered any injuries that had from and they jumped right back into it. Lauren vaguely felt her injuries disappear anyway as Donald and Goofy finally made themselves useful and did as Jessica had suggested. With Donald and Goofy healing them from the sidelines Lauren, Jessica, Zack and Sora all soared towards Ansem.

Jessica took a deep breath and screeched at the top of her lungs, the sound and the sound wave taking its' toll on Ansem who flinched back just as he had the last time she'd done it. Lauren through everything she had into one last firaga that was quickly followed by Zack who summoned over a hundred STABs and threw them at Ansem. The STABs all hit Ansem at once right after Lauren's firaga hit. Sora flew towards Ansem full speed as he raised his oversized hand up to smack the brunette away, he was too slow though and Sora dealt Ansem the final hit.

The ship began to explode. It fell to pieces and disintegrated with a bright light that blinded all of them. The ship disappeared, leaving nothing but the darkness with them and Ansem, now in his normal form in it.

"It's futile. The Keyblade alone can not seal the door to darkness." Ansem turned towards the door of Kingdom Hearts and reached out to it. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness." The pure white doors creaked open and through them everyone could see darkness pushing through it. "Supreme darkness," Ansem chuckled.

"Your wrong," Lauren said.

"We know what Kingdom Hearts is." Zack hummed.

"Without out a doubt," Jessica agreed.

"Kingdom Hearts," Soras begins, "is light!"

The darkness that had peeked through the door originally starts to shine. Light sears through the opening and poors through, sparkling and swirling. Ansem cringes back as the light pours over him As it continues to shine though he calms down, facing it. "Light...but...why…"

Those were Ansem's last words as the light finally engulfed him shining brightly. Ansem's body disappeared with nothing left. Sora, Donald, and Goofy raced towards the door of Kingdom Hearts. Jessica followed after them but Zack and Lauren were slower to follow the other four. Sora and Jessica pushed against one of the doors while Donald and Goofy pushed the other side.

"Come on," Sora urged everyone. The doors didn't budge though. Goofy peaked through the door to the other side and gasped loudly.

"Stop staring and keep pushing," Donald ordered. He turned and looked inside as well though and shouted in surprise. "Heartless!" He and Goofy cried together. "Hurry!"

"It's not budging!" Jessica wailed. Lauren and Zack rushed over and tried to help push the door closed even though they knew it wouldn't make a difference. They knew what was going to happen next.

"I can't," Sora struggled to say as he pushed against the door as hard as he could.

"Don't give up!" A hand from the other side of the door appeared and started to pull from the other side while everyone pushed. Riku poked his head out from the other side of the doorway and looked at Sora. "Come on Sora! Together we can do it!"

Sora looked at for a moment before quickly nodding his head. "Okay." Everyone began to push the door again. Some how it finally started to close now that Riku was pulling it closed from the other side. The heartless behind him though were going wild. Just as they were about to attack Riku something attacked them.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy cried out happily.

"Come on Sora," Mickey said as he summoned his Keyblade. "Let's close this door for good!"

"Close it!" Donald quacked.

Sora looked at Donald. "But," Sora started before glancing briefly at Riku.

"Don't worry Sora," Mickey's voice reassured from the other side of the door. "There will always be a door to the light."

"You can trust King Mickey," Goofy promised.

"They're coming!" Riku yelled.

"Donald, Goofy," Mickey's voice called out again. "Thank you."

Everyone pushed against the doors. Riku pulled from the other side. As it swung fully closed Riku looked at Sora again. "Take care of her." Sora looked at Riku and nodded. Sora pushed the door the rest of the way closed with Riku and King Mickey on the other side. Sora raised his Keyblade as the door sealed itself. His Keyblade shone and the door disappeared in a dazzling display of light and sparkles.

Lauren, Zack, and Jessica looked at Sora. He stared at the spot where the door was along with Donald and Goofy. "It's over," Jessica sighed in relief. "Why aren't we home then?"

"Wait for it," Lauren and Zack both said unhappily. They watched as Sora turned and looked behind them. His eyes widened and he ran past the trio of friends. They looked and saw Kairi wandering up the path towards them looking confused. Donald made a move to follow but Goofy stopped him. They both watched sadly as Sora ran to her.

They all watched as Sora and Kairi greeted each other happily. The ground began to shake, Sora nearly stumbled and so did everyone else. Zack grabbed Lauren before she fell. The ground rattled and shook. Lauren and Zack looked as it broke apart where they were. Sora, just having said farewell to Kairi turned as Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Guys!" Sora shouted as he ran towards them. It was too late though their area was floating away.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy held their hands out to them all. Zack, Lauren, and Jessica were all surprised. While Sora's out held hand could be expected, Donald and Goofy's were a surprise. "Come on guys! Jump," Donald said. Jessica looked at the ducks hand and smiled, shaking her head.

"We'll see you later Sora," Lauren said.

"Yeah, you can't just get rid of us like that, this place is a hell of a lot better than our world, we'll be back," Zack said.

"It's been fun, sorry for being a bit of bitch," Jessica smiled and directed the last half mostly to Donald and Goofy. They call out to the trio but eventually they can't hear each other anymore. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are gone. Zack sighed and tries to summon a pack of cigarettes and cusses.

"There goes those powers," Zack gripes. Lauren smiles up at him but it doesn't last long. Their platform is drifting towards a light that grows brighter and brighter as they get closer, soon its completely encompassed them and all the can see is white.

* * *

><p>Lauren peeled her eyes open and stared at a plain white ceiling. Slowly she sat up and looked at where she was. She sighed sadly. It was not her room but she knew whose it was. On the couch in the room was Zack who was also just waking up.<p>

"About time you finally came too," a stern but playful voice greeted. Lauren looked up at Ophelia, who was sitting in a chair on her laptop.

"We're back in our world," Lauren sighed.

"Yep, and good timing."

"Why's that?" Zack asked groggily, he held his head in his hands. He had a massive headache.

"It's christmas." Lauren and Zack both looked up at her and blinked.

"That is some damn good timing I guess," Zack sighed. He looked around for a second and his forehead creased with confusion. "Where's Jess?"

"She's not here," Ophelia stated. "When the two of you came through I waited on her but the light that brought you out closed up, and she wasn't anywhere."

"Did she get left behind?" Lauren questioned worriedly.

"It seems so. A shame. Her mother has been really worried."

"Well damn," Zack said. He suddenly smiled though and he turned to see that Lauren was smiling to.

"We can't just leave her," Lauren stated giddily.

"Nope, we'd be really bad best friends if we did."

"Wait, hold on you two you aren't serious are you?" Ophelia cried. She looked at them both but sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever, I'm not covering for you this time though.

"Eh, no problem. Why not just keep whatever lie you have going," Lauren suggested.

"Yeah, we've got a whole lot of gaming to do. After All, those portals to the game world must be rare, who knows how long it'll take to get another one," Zack said.

"I call Kingdom Hearts II."

"Fine, take it, I got Rechain of Memories bitch."

"Well," someone said from behind them. "Can I call 358?" Lauren and Zack looked behind them and looked at the newcomer in the room. They both smiled in greeting and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
